The Girl Behind the Mask
by BluAugust
Summary: It was a simple black mask, one that covered from her forehead to nose, and yet it was so much more. For a girl who never had the confidence to be herself, it was the key to showing a side of herself that no one knew existed. SasuHina
1. A Typical Day?

_**Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto or its characters. I am simply using them for my own enjoyment. Some of the characters might be a bit OOC but this idea just came to me so I am giving it a shot. Hopefully I will be inspired to see it all the way through._

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Her eyes opened slowly to the dim light of her room as she reached a slender hand over and turned off her alarm clock. Hinata Hyuuga clasped the white sheets of her bed to her chest as she sat up slowly in her bed. She blinked a few times her pale eyes as they adjusted to the fading shadows of her room. Sunlight slowly trickled in through the somewhat sheer white curtains that hung at her window. She had left the window open last night and currently a warm breeze was making the curtains rustle lightly. A bird chirped lightly outside her window and she heard the low hum of a car going by her house.

The room itself was still cool from the night air that had entered and now lingered. It made the prospect of leaving the warmth of her bed all the more daunting. Her pale eyes fell on the clock that sat now silent on her bedside table. She let a sigh leave her lips deciding that she had no more time to linger in bed. She needed to get up and get ready for school.

Hinata slipped out from her covers and shivered slightly as she put her bare feet on the cool wooden floor beneath her. Rubbing her bare arms to bring warmth to them, she stood up and stretched her arms above her head. Rolling her shoulders back slightly, she padded softly over to her bathroom with a yawn she stifled with her hand.

Closing the door behind her, she started the shower and then slipped out of her pajamas. Stepping into the warm spray of water, she gently worked her fingers through her hair as she let the shower slowly wake her more completely. It didn't take her long to wake up fully and stepping out of her shower, she dried herself off before wrapping her towel around her slender figure. Stepping over to her mirror, she plugged in her hair dryer and began the process of drying her hair. Sometimes she found the process more annoying than anything else and wondered what it was that possessed her to let her hair grow back out. Her dark hair now reached the middle of the back and while she personally liked it, she constantly wore it up pinned in a neat bun. Today was no different.

Once her hair was dry, she pinned it all back in a tight, no-nonsense bun. She wore no make-up on her delicate features though she really needed none. Still with the right type the teenaged girl would have enhanced the natural beauty she possessed. She would have none of that though which was rather rare for a seventeen year old girl, or perhaps young woman would have been a more appropriate description.

Hinata moved over to her dresser, pulling open a few of the drawers as she looked for something to wear to school. In the end she chose a pair of shapeless gray trousers and a white blouse that gave her the shape of a box. This was the way she always dressed for school. She never was noticed when she wore outfits such as the one she had on. It was the way she liked it too. She had always been terribly shy after all. The way she dressed was a way of making her feel safe. It kept her from being the object of attention, which was something she desperately tried to avoid especially at school. As far as her classmates were concerned Hinata Hyuuga was a smart and extremely quiet girl with only a few friends.

Hinata slipped on a pair of sensible shoes and then gathered her backpack up before slipping out of her room and quietly walking downstairs. Even still her footsteps seemed to echo loudly through the large house. Personally she hated the house, she found it cold and empty though at times that seemed to fit her very existence. Pausing at the door only long enough to set her book bag down, she then headed for the kitchen.

Moving around the kitchen she got a few things out and then paused for a moment to roll up the sleeves of her blouse before she got to work on breakfast. Fifteen minutes later the sweet smell of cinnamon buns was carried throughout the kitchen and part of the large house by the gentle breeze that came in through the open windows. Hinata meanwhile got out a gallon of milk from the fridge and set it on the table alongside three glasses and three plates which she had already gotten out.

She nearly jumped when her father walked into the kitchen with her older cousin Neji just behind him. Her father gave her a disapproving look before glancing at the watch he wore on her wrist. Hinata shifted nervously from one foot to the other her hands clasped tightly in front of her as she felt the full brunt of her glare weighing down upon her.

"Hinata, you should have had breakfast made for Neji and I by now. We don't have time to sit around and wait for our food because you were dallying around," he scolded before letting out an impatient sigh.

"Yes-s s-ssir," Hinata stammered to which her cousin Neji, let out a smug chuckle. Hinata couldn't remember the last time she had called her father anything other than sir. It must have been sometime before her mother had died and that had been years ago. She now lived with her father and her cousin Neji. Neji was like the son her father had never had. Her father absolutely adored the older boy, he was a grade ahead of Hinata herself. Neji was the one showered with love and praise while Hinata was treated with a cold disdain in which she could only contribute to her father's view that she would never amount to nothing.

Compared to Neji after all, she might as well not even exist. Neji was their school's star quarterback. He was at the top of his class as well and had practically every sort of college offering him scholarship after scholarship to come to their school. He was also perhaps the most popular kid at their school with a girlfriend who was also at the top of the social ladder. Her name was Tenten and personally Hinata couldn't stand the older girl. Not that she would ever say anything. She had long ago learned that her voice held no weight to her father or Neji. It held no weight to most as a matter of fact. While she was also at the top of her class, she had accomplished little else to make her father as proud as Neji had made him. Hence the reason for her empty existence.

She didn't even bother to listen to her father and Neji as they talked, she simply stood where she was in silence, her head turned down towards the floor as she waited for breakfast to finish. And when it did, she served them both before getting her own. She ate in silence while the two chatted about various things and when they had finished, Hinata cleaned up their plates.

With that done, she excused herself with a slight bow and then went back upstairs to brush her teeth. Once that was done she hurried back downstairs and grabbed her backpack on the way out the door. Pulling her backpack over her shoulders, she titled her head up towards the sky and for a moment allowed its rays to warm the pale skin of her face. She sighed lightly and then headed down the sidewalk to the bus stop. It wasn't a long walk there, maybe a quarter of a mile. She didn't actually mind the walk anyway.

"Hey Hinata wait up," she heard the unmistakably loud voice of Naurto Uzumaki behind her. She stopped and turned around to see her blonde friend racing up the sidewalk to catch up with her. She had been friends with Naruto since they were young. For awhile he was her only friend and she had a terrible crush on him. Unfortunately he was oblivious to her feelings and would constantly talk to her about his own crush, Sakura Haruno, a pretty pink-haired girl who didn't even know that Naruto existed.

Hinata had grown out of her childhood crush, Naruto had not. Hinata actually felt bad for him. And as long as Sasuke Uchiha, her cousin's best friend and fellow football star existed, there was no real chance that Sakura would ever give poor Naruto the time of day.

"H-h-hello Na-Naruto," she said her voice a quiet whisper compared to his. "How are y-you t-t-today," she stammered out the toe of her shoe idly pushing a rock back and forth.

"Okay I guess. Not looking forward to school today but… Oh no!" He shouted louder than usual as he grabbed her arm and started running in the direction of the bus stop. "We are going to miss the bus," he yelled dragged Hinata along behind him. She nearly tripped as he drug her down the sidewalk but the two made it to the bus just in time. Naruto drug Hinata onto the bus and headed over to their usual seat just behind Shikamaru, who was about ready to fall asleep.

"Hey there Hinata," he said lazily before turning his brown eyes to Naruto. "You idiot that would have been the third time this week you missed the bus," he said with a sigh. "You are troublesome."

"Hi Shika," Hinata said quietly before Naruto launched into a one-sided, one-sided because Shikamaru went to sleep, argument about how the bus was early and he was not late. Hinata sighed to herself and settled back into her seat, letting her two, and pretty much only friends, argue as she looked out the window as the bus headed for school.

And the day was like any other. Hinata sat with Naruto and Shikamaru at lunch and talked to no one aside from the occasional teacher for the rest of the day. Naruto walked her home, she did her homework, and then she prepared dinner for her father and Neji. She would clean up dinner and then head up to her room for the night. Her lights were out by 8:30 every night when her father would come by to check to see that she had in fact gone to bed.

It was a rather dull existence for Hinata or so one would think. But by the time 10:30 rolled around, Hinata was up once again. The light sound of gravel against her window pane alerted her to his presence. Quietly she opened her window and leaned out ever so slightly, her pale eyes resting on Shikamaru who was leaning half-asleep against the tree outside her room.

"Be down in a minute," she whispered before disappearing back into her room to finish getting ready. Moving into her bathroom, she opened a drawer and pulled out her contacts. No she didn't wear contacts, she used them for the sole purpose of altering her eye color. Her pale eyes were far too distinctive and there was always a chance she might run into Neji because he was known to regularly hang out where she was going. Putting in the contacts, which made her eyes a deep violet color, she paused for a moment to study the girl staring back at her. She was so different from the Hinata who had stood there this morning getting ready for school.

Now Hinata's dark hair was down and her bangs, falling slightly over her left eye. She wore a bit of makeup, eyeliner, mascara and such, and a bit of lip gloss. And her clothes, well they were as different as could be. A pair of faded blue jeans that had holes torn in the knees and a few grease stains to top it off. She wore a pair of black ankle-high combat boots and a black t-shirt that hugged and emphasized her figure rather than took away from it. A slight smile crossed her pale skin as she reached into another drawer to grab the last part of her outfit. It was a simple black mask, one that covered from her forehead to nose. With her mask in hand she slipped out her window and effortlessly climbed down the tree that Shikamaru was leaning against.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Shikamaru muttered troublesome and tossed something in her direction. She laughed quietly as she caught her racing jacket and pulled it on over her t-shirt. Neither said anything as they crept away from Hinata's house and down the road to where Shikamaru had parked the truck.

"I should be sleeping," he muttered as he climbed into the truck and got behind the wheel.

Hinata said nothing but smiled to herself because he had said the same thing every night they had done this. Tonight was no different. And besides Hinata was far too excited to let Shikamaru's mood get her down. Plus they still had to pick up Naruto and he always lightened the mood. Shikamaru said nothing else only shook his head and started the truck, headed down the street towards Naruto's house.


	2. A Secret Lifestyle

_**Author's Notes: **I do not own Naruto or its characters. I am simply using them for my own enjoyment. As stated before some of the characters are a bit OOC but I am trying to include a quite a few of them so bear with me. Also this part was written on 2 hours of sleep so I hope it is not too incredibly awful. The chapter is a bit on the dull side because I am still setting up what is going on but hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more exciting. _

**_Special Thanks:_** _I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter. All of those hits were certainly insprising to write some more. I would like to thank _thatrandomkid, dark aura 132, and g r e e n . f o b . 4 . l y f _for their reviews. They are greatly appreciated and are probably the only reason I made the effort to get out the next chapter already. Hope you all enjoy. _

* * *

Hinata looked out the window, her pale eyes now hidden behind the deep violet of her contact lenses. The night itself was cloudy, thick gray clouds hanging heavy in the air blocking out the stars and the deep blue of the night sky. Like the night before it was cool, a breeze causing just enough of a chill in the air to warrant a jacket. And it was the breeze that pushed the heavy clouds across the sky allowing the half moon to peak through the gaps for several moments before disappearing in a dim glow behind its shield once again.

Tonight though the moon wasn't the only one with a shield. No, Hinata had hers gripped lightly in her hands, resting comfortably on her lap. So when the moon disappeared behind its own, Hinata brought the small black mask to her face and slipped it on, hiding most of her face from the eyes of the world around her. The worn surface of the mask brushed against her skin, a touch oddly comforting. It was as if it was reassuring her that she no longer had to hide. She was allowed to shed the shell she wore around others. The shy and timid girl was cast aside in an instant, all because of a simple little mask that her grandmother had bought her one Halloween. It was if the change was unreal and yet for Hinata it was all too real. It was the only time that she was able to be herself. No fear of judgment and no need to be seen under a microscope of scrutiny. For the first time all day she was free to be what she wanted to. For the first time she was herself.

The truck rolled to a slow stop out in front of Naruto's house. Hinata looked over at the dark house where Naruto lived with his foster parent Iruka. There were no signs of light coming from in the house but Naruto should be up. Unless of course he had fallen asleep. She couldn't even begin to count the number of times that he had done that before. The first time she and Shikamaru had waited in the truck for nearly fifteen minutes before they had decided to shut it off and go peak inside Naruto's window. Hinata had made Shikamaru do that and sure enough Naruto had been sound asleep on his bed, mouth open wide and snoring rather loudly.

This wasn't the case tonight though as a moment later the front door of the single story home, swung open and Naruto stepped outside. He closed the door behind him and pulled a jacket around himself before jogging over to the truck and coming around to the passenger's side.

Naurto climbed into the truck beside Hinata essentially wedging her in between him and Shikamaru. She didn't mind though. They were her best friends after all and so it was with the comfortable ease of friends that she sat shoulder to shoulder with Shikamaru and thigh to thigh with Naruto. Besides it wasn't that long of a drive to the garage, and at the moment she was far too excited to let the lack of personal space bother her any.

"Hey there guys," Naruto practically shouted into her ear, causing Hinata to inwardly wince at the sudden volume her eardrum was just exposed to. Beside her Shikamaru leaned forward and lightly banged his head against the steering wheel of his truck and muttered something about why he had allowed himself to get involved in this.

"Because secretly you really do like it," Hinata said with a smile, wrapping her arms around Shikamaru's arm and giving it a friendly squeeze. Not once did Hinata stutter or stumble over her words. She never did when she was wearing her mask. It drew forth her confidence, it made her comfortable in her own skin. Even Naruto and Shikamaru were amazed at what such a simple item could do for Hinata. It turned her into a whole new person. It made her a confident, intelligent, witty, and dare they even say sexy individual. Of course they would never say that to her because while she had confidence she still had a tendency to turn quite red when given a compliment like that by someone close to her. At least she had finally stopped turning red every time some random guy shouted it to her. Not only that but Shikamaru had also got Naruto to stop trying to kill everyone of those random guys.

"So," Naruto said drawing the word out and making it last about 3 seconds longer than it should have taken to say. "Is Temari going to be there?"

Shikamaru gave Naruto a look that plainly said that he was lucky Hinata was between the two of them and then peeled away from the curb in the direction of the garage. Temari was Shikamaru's girlfriend of about three months. Personally Hinata thought the two were a rather strange pair. When they were together they looked like an extremely cute couple but knowing them both it didn't seem to fit. At least that was how it had been at first. Shikamaru was a genius but also the laziest person she knew. He was laid back, liked to sleep, and would rather not get involved with a lot of things. Temari was a motivated in-your-face sort of girl who didn't take a whole lot of crap from anyone. The blonde was a bit overbearing at times which made Hinata wonder how their relationship worked but after seeing them together all this time, she couldn't actually picture them apart. It didn't fit. It would be like Naruto being quiet. That there was a frightening thought. In fact it scared her to the point where she shivered slightly.

"You cold," Naruto asked pulling her out of her thoughts and making her blink her violet eyes at him. She shook her head almost immediately and then smiled at him.

"No I am fine. Just got the chills that's all," she said realizing that they were turning into the garage already. Hinata smiled as she looked at the familiar building bathed in the harsh light of the surrounding streetlights. From 

under the slightly ajar garage door, a warm golden glow poured forth onto the pavement and a few shadows moved about inside the three car garage.

Shikamaru parked his truck beside Temari's car and the three piled out of the car. Brushing her hair back out of her face and wrapping her jacket tighter around her slender frame, Hinata followed behind the two boys as they made their way over to the garage.

"Hey coming in," Naruto shouted as he pounded his fist against the garage door before walking around to the side door. He opened the door and stepped into the garage followed by Shikamaru and Hinata. Immediately, Temari who had been waiting for Shikamaru to get there, appeared at his side and rested her head against his shoulder, some of her blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her narrow waist comfortably and kissed the top of her head lightly.

Naruto turned around and made a face, which caused Hinata to bring her hand to her mouth to cover up a giggle that threatened to spill from her lips. Shikamaru sent Naruto a glare from over Temari's head and Naruto slowly backed away into the corner, taking a seat on an unoccupied stool.

"Now how is my favorite little racer," said a rather merry voice that made Naruto cringe and Hinata smile. Jiraiya came strolling over to where she was standing and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Why is she the favorite? I am just as good as Violet," cried out an overly energetic teen, who also happened to be Hinata's teammate, Rock Lee. Like everyone else in this area of her life, he knew her as Violet. The nickname had originated from the color of her eyes, or in her case, the color of her contacts. She had certainly not used her name after she went through such trouble to hide who she really was. And so aside from Shikamaru and Naruto, they all knew her as Violet. Not even Temari knew who she really was though Shikamaru only kept it from her after Hinata had begged him over and over again.

"Yes Lee is just as good as Violet if not better," said Gai, as he slid out from underneath the car he was working on, grease smudged on his face. Hinata rolled her eyes. The two were like identical clones aside from the height difference, both of them standing there with the same goofy hair cut and mechanic suits.

Gai and Lee both raced for Jaiyra. He was their sponsor so to say, as well as Hinata's. Gai had trained Lee himself. At times Hinata swore that Lee was Gai's own personal mini-me. She had no problems with either of them personally though for some reason Lee insisted that she was his rival. She figured that it stemmed back to Gai's own rivalry with Kakashi, who had taught Hinata what he had known about racing. Lee seemed to have decided to carry on the rivalry.

"Where's Kakashi," Hinata asked ignoring all the shouting going on around her and wondering where her racing mentor might be.

"Late as usual," Jiraiya said as he took his arm off of Hinata's shoulder and went over to placate Lee who was still on the verge of an emotional breakdown because Jiraiya had said that Violet was his favorite. Hinata shook her head and then looked over at Naruto who was now preoccupied with some magazine, probably looking at the models sprawled out on various cars if she had to take a guess.

"Hey Shika, you got a minute," Hinata said before moving over to one of the covered vehicles and running her hand lovingly along the cover that rested over top of the car. Shikamaru whispered something in Temari's ear and the lazily strolled over to Hinata and the car. He grabbed one side of the cover and Hinata took the other. They pulled off the cover to reveal a black Mustang GT. The car had two new violet racing strips along the side as well, courtesy of Jiraiya and his effort to promote Violet even further in the world of illegal street racing. He was essentially her sponsor. This was his car that she raced so the more money she made, the more money he made as well. The same went for Lee, Gai, and Kakashi since they all were sponsored by him though the latter two were slowly getting into their own garages and such.

Hinata smiled at the car and rubbed away a nonexistent spot with the clean cloth she had grabbed from the nearby table. Shikamaru shook his head and chuckled.

"You got it bad," he said, his brown eyes meeting her gaze for a minute to which Hinata gave him a defiant look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well it's your fault then," she shot back before turning her attention back to the car. It really was his fault after all. Shikamaru never really felt the need to waste his time doing schoolwork and other things that he considered to be a drag but quite in order to give himself something to do that seemed actually relatively worthwhile to him, he would work on cars. Of course it was hard to get him to do anything unless the motivation hit him, but usually he could be persuaded to work on a car. Either was his intelligence certainly did not stop in the books, he was a whiz with cars as well. And Hinata had spent countless hours with him simply sitting around doing her homework, and 

occasionally getting his help with it, while he had his head buried under a hood. And so was born her interest in cars and her now involvement in the world of street racing.

Sure it was illegal but she had long since gotten over that minor detail. At the time she had begun she been terrified, but as time went on she realized just how alive she felt when she was racing and her fear of being caught took second to her love of the adrenaline rush that coursed through her veins whenever she took a sharp turn at a high speed, or went tearing away from the rally when the scanner picked up police activity.

"I put in the upgraded sway bar we got for the rear just yesterday and I made sure to tune up your engine too. It should be in good shape for tonight," Shikamaru said unenthusiastically.

"Thanks Shika," she said with a smile. Hinata watched Shikamaru turn away and head back over to where Temari was standing. The tall blonde was now talking with Naruto who seemed to have finally had his attention pulled away from the magazine he had been looking at.

"Hey now I am going to head on over to the rally. I need to find Tsunade and put down my bets on a couple of races before it's too late," Jiraiya said to them all as he ran a hand through his long gray ponytail. "If you need me you know how to get a hold of me," he said referring to his cell phone. "Don't be much longer than another half hour. I don't want either of you too missing your run," he said before slipping out the door.

Hinata nodded and then looked over at her friends who were all standing in the corner chatting away. She was really glad they came to watch. It meant a lot to her. Naruto leaned back slightly in the stool and nearly fell over causing Hinata to laugh. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head before his eyes lit up and he jumped up like some sort of schoolboy.

"Hey Violet can I ride over with you to the rally," he said practically begging. Naruto, though there had been a few close calls, was finally beginning to call her by Violet in front of the others. She had been afraid that he was never going to remember but she had apparently underestimated him because now he didn't slip up nearly as much as he used to.

"Of course," Hinata said with a smile. "You know what, how about we just head out now. I don't need to sit around here any longer," she suggested.

"Alright," Naruto said pumping his fist and then running over to the Mustang. "See you there guys," he said waving to Temari and Shikamaru before opening the passenger door and getting in the car. Hinata smiled and then waved goodbye to the couple as well, noticing that Lee and Gai were hard at work on the car Lee was going to be using later.

"See you all there," Hinata said, hitting the garage door button and waiting for it to fully open before peeling out of the garage, the steady hum of the engine a sweet melody in her ears as they headed for the rally point.


	3. Saved by Kakashi

_**Author's Notes: **I still do not own Naruto or its characters. I am simply using them for my own enjoyment. Also some of the characters are still a bit OOC but that is how they will be in this story. I would also like to thank everyone for reading and for the wonderful reviews.__ They are greatly appreciated and are encouraging to keep on writing and get the next chapter out asap which I once again did. I think I am finally getting a pretty good idea of where I want to go with this story so we shall see where it goes. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 3. _

* * *

They heard the rally long before they reached it, the dull roar of the music reached them even though the windows were rolled up to keep out the cool night breeze. Naruto had been talking for most of the ride but Hinata was only half listening. She loved her friend dearly but sometimes he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. It was a wonder he didn't get himself into much trouble. He tended to be loud and opinionated though he was honest to a fault so most of his opinions were well deserved. Still she worried one day he was going to mouth off to the wrong guy and end up in a lot of trouble. He probably would have done that already if he didn't have her and Shikamaru looking out for him.

Hinata turned up the next street, and approached the rally, the bass of the music nearly shaking her car as she slowed down to maneuver the Mustang through the crowds of people that had gathered around to watch the rally. It seemed to take forever to crawl through the crowds, all the while Hinata's fingers drumming idly to the beat of the music against her steering wheel. Naruto was distracted by the scantily dressed girls who had turned up at the event so for once he was quiet. At least they were good for something, right?

About five minutes later Hinata pulled the car into an open spot and killed the engine. She grinned over at Naruto before opening the door and sliding her slender frame out of the Mustang. Immediately her head was accosted by the blaring music which was coming from the sound system that someone had installed in the back of their car. Hinata was surprised the speakers hadn't blown. She half-wondered how it was possible hear anything over the music. The smell of cigarette smoke filled her nose and she wrinkled it slightly before slamming the door to the car and moving around the other side to find Naruto.

Hinata had to push her way through a group of half-dressed girls and drinking guys in order to get to Naruto who was still grinning like some sort of goofy kid. Hinata shook her head and grabbed onto his arm, dragging him back through the ground and towards where they usually went to meet with the others. She didn't figure they would be here yet but it beat spending all this time getting jostled around in this crowd.

Hinata may not by her shy and timid self but it didn't mean she was fond of the overly large crowds that gathered around at the rallies. All those people in such a small area made the air temperature rise about ten degrees warmer than it actually was and she felt the sweat begin to trickle down the back of her neck as she led Naruto through the crowds. Along the way she was stopped numerous times by different people. For once though she was glad to have Naruto along with her. Far less guys made an attempt to approach her while she had him with her. Not that she thought about Naruto like that anymore but she supposed letting others think that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She certainly wasn't used to the attention. For a girl who was just about invisible during school, it was a strange change of pace to go somewhere where just about everyone had an idea of who she was. There weren't too many other female racers and certainly she was still unique in the fact that she was the only one who wore a mask and no one knew as anything other than Violet.

Either way the attention was not entirely unwanted. She wouldn't pretend it wasn't nice to be noticed for once in her life. It was such a breath of fresh air to be seen as someone who was confident and talented. Here people actually respected her for what she did. Here she was in no one's shadow. Her hand went up to the mask on her face and traced the edges lightly with the pad of her thumb. All because of a silly little mask. Oh but the mask was anything but silly to her. It was everything to her. It was what helped her get through everyday. It was always there waiting for her to leave behind the life she had been forced into and step into the one she had chosen for herself. Such complete opposites these lives were. She wasn't sure that either suited her, but she was sure that this life here was the one in which she felt the most alive.

"Naruto are you coming," Hinata implored the blonde, who was too busy taking in his surroundings and dragging his feet. Hinata let out an exasperated sigh before she turned around and proceeded to walk straight into someone. The contact nearly sent her stumbling backwards but she managed to maintain her footing as she turned her violet eyes upward to see who it was that she had just walked into. A man, perhaps around the same age as Jiraiya, was standing there staring down at her.

Hinata could honestly say she had never felt such instant dread wash over her as it did at that moment. The man was tall, with skin that made her own creamy complexion seem as though she had acquired an actual tan. His hair was black and long, perhaps even longer than her own, and his bangs fell forward in front of piercing eyes that seemed to cut right through her. She wanted to run, to disappear back into the ground and forget about the man but she seemed frozen in place. She was unable to will her feet into listening. And so she stood rooted to her spot on the ground, her violet eyes wide as she tried to get her bearings back together. The man snaked his tongue out along his lips, his eyes never once leaving Hinata as she suddenly forgot all about the earlier heat and shivered despite the temperature.

Her hands went cold and clammy as the man leaned closer towards her as if to whisper something in her ear. Every muscle in her body, tensed and while her mind screamed for her to move. Still no part of her body seemed to comply and she nearly choked on her own anxiety until suddenly there was a strong arm around her shoulder and the stranger was no longer leaning in, rather now he was straightening. Hinata melted into the strength of the 

arm around her, the warm returning to her body and her fear leaving her. She turned her head to her right to allow her eyes to rest on the face of her savior. Kakashi… she couldn't remember ever being so happy to see him.

"Well now Orochimaru you wouldn't have been trying to say something to my student would you have," Kakashi growled at the older man as he gave Hinata's shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"Kakashi," Orochimaru hissed, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Still working for Jiraiya I seeeeee," he said drawing out the end of his word as if once again hissing. His gaze fell back on Hinata. "It was a pleasureee finally being able to see you in the fleeessshhhh Violet. I am sure I will be seeeeeeing you again. You should count on it," he said turning away from Kakashi and moving back into the crowds and finally fading from sight altogether.

"You're late," Hinata said as she took a step away from Kakashi and turned around, putting her hands on her hips and looking at him sternly. Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her as if he was completely bored. Hinata sighed. "Not that I should expect anything else from you. At least you made it in time for my race this time," she said standing up on her toes and looking around for Naruto.

She found him walking back towards her, a soda in his hand. Hinata reached out and smacked him in the back of the head. It wasn't hard or anything but it got his attention.

"Ow, hey H… Violet what the heck was that for," he whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That is for leaving me. I could have used your help about a minute ago. Luckily Kakashi showed up," she shuttered slightly. "That guy was beyond creepy. Who was he," Hinata asked looking over at Kakashi.

"Come on we might as well make our way over to Jiraiya," Kakashi said to the two teens as he began to move off the way Hinata had been heading, glancing back over his shoulder to talk to her as they walked. "That was Orochimaru. He is pretty much the sworn enemy of Jiraiya or at least it seems that way. When they were younger, the two used to be best friends. They had some sort of falling out even though I am not sure what it was about. Either way they have hated each other since. Orochimaru though is bad news. Just stay away from him okay?"

"Why is he bad news," Naruto asked rather loudly having been listening in to everything Kakashi had been saying.

"Word is that he is in on a lot of different things, most of which are very illegal. Granted this crowd isn't exactly full of law abiders and model citizens but Orochimaru makes them all look pretty good. And," Kakashi said raising his hand up to silence Naruto who had opened his mouth once again. "I am not going to answer anymore questions. Both of you just keep away from him and his little followers."

Naruto shut his mouth looking kind of bummed that Kakashi wouldn't answer his questions and Hinata nodded. She had no interest in knowing anymore than she had just found out. She would make sure to stay away from that guy. Not that she would want to get near him anyway. Something about his scared the heck out of her. He just looked so cold. Shaking her head to get though haunting eyes out of her mind, she turned her attention back to the crowd.

"Kakashi, Violet over here." Hinata looked up to see Jiraiya waving them over to where he was standing with Lee and Gai. Apparently they had left right after she and Naruto had if they had beat them here. She and Kakashi, followed by Naruto, headed over to where the group was standing. At least over here they could actually hear without yelling at one another.

"Kakashi," came Gai's clipped greeting of his long time rival. Kakashi nodded but said nothing in return to Gai who now was back to discussing something with Lee.

"Lee is in the second race of the night. You are in the sixth," Jiraiya said to Hinata. "It is you and three other racers in that heat. You are up against some rookie who from what I heard shouldn't pose too much of a threat, and Riku who you have beaten before. You're competition is going to this guy named Kabuto. He races for Orochimaru," Jiraiya said his voice laced with quite a bit of venom as he spit out the name. Obviously Kakashi had been right on the dot with the hating one another. "I want you to give it your all Violet," he said giving her his best attempt at a smile.

Hinata nodded knowing full well that his last words had come out as 'give it you all' but in reality they meant way more than that. They meant, beat that guy for me. Give me the chance to one up him once more. I don't want to lose to him. And Hinata didn't want him to have to lose to him. She would win this for him. Look at all he had done for her, given her a chance at a life she may have never known otherwise. Giving her a life where she was really free. Winning this, well it was the least she could do and she would beat this Kabuto guy if she had anything to say about it.

"Where does Lee end at," Hinata asked switching the topic away from herself and onto her teammate who was now walking away with Gai probably to get his car to the starting line for his race.

"It is a circuit, they finish here. Your race is the same. They've got the stretch cleared out so no one will get in the way," Jiraiya said.

"Okay well I am going to go find a spot over near the line so I can see how he does," Hinata said. She paused to look for Naruto but saw that he was now talking to Shikamaru and Temari who must have just gotten here. Deciding not to bother them, she waved to the group, who waved back, and then headed back out into the crowds off people so she could get a good view of the race.

It took her awhile to get there but she finally was able to make it to where they had the road blocked off for the race. Pushing her way in front of a few more people, she found a spot against one of the barriers and leaned against it, her violet eyes on the empty stretch of road in front of her. The first race had already begun. She had been able to hear the revving engines as she had made her way to the street. She didn't know who was running in this race. She knew the course well enough, it would take the racers around 10 minutes to complete it. The better ones did it in around 9. Her best time so far was nine minutes and thirteen seconds. Lee's was nine minutes and eleven seconds and from the way he acted one might actually think those two seconds were an hour. She didn't really mind it that much though.

Besides the one time the two had actually raced, she had beaten him by two car lengths. Lee was good, especially in the drift style racing that they were a part of because he excelled at handling corners and knowing when to start his drift. His only problem was that he had trouble maneuvering through traffic, which was something Hinata was rather good at. If Lee got out in front, there was not much stopping him because when he had the space he was hard to catch. But when he was in the middle of a pack, or caught in traffic he never handled the car as well. He didn't risk it like Hinata did. She had no problems taking a few chances to get the lead. It was how she had beaten him back when they had raced.

She smiled to herself, his reaction replaying in her mind though that thought was interrupted as the first car tore down the road and crossed the finish with a roar of the engine. The driver hit his breaks, came to a stop and then burned out, the smoke pouring off the back tires and causing the smell of burning rubber to fill the air. The second and third car crossed one right behind the other and about ten seconds later the forth driver came rolling down the road. The announcer read off the names of the drivers and what place they finished and then told them to clear off the track for the next race.

Hinata watched as the cars made their way off the strip of road and the other cars drove on. She saw Lee's green Nissan Silvia pull onto the road and she smiled. It was always green with Lee. Once the cars were lined up at the starting line everyone climbed out of the cars. Lee and Gai got out of his own for a few last minute pep talks. That was one thing Kakashi never did. She was lucky if he even made it in time at all, which he usually did. She didn't mind though.

Once Gai had finished talking and moved off to the side Hinata yelled out to Lee. "Hey Lee good luck!" He turned and looked in her direction, finally finding her and giving her a smile and a thumbs up. Hinata shook her head with a smile and then watched him climb into his car. They may have some sort of strange rivalry between them but he was still her teammate and she wanted him to do well. They were on the same team, so his success was partially her own too. Plus she would never actually wish for him to lose, unless of course it was against her.

The sound of an air horn tore through the dull roar of the crowd signaling the start of the race. The driver's gunned their engines and the cars surged forward on the open road ahead of them. Hinata cheered and leaned over the barrier to look out at the cars which were now speeding away. She watched tm until they disappeared around a corner. Before leaning back in and beginning her wait for race to be over.

The thing was for Hinata that when she was racing, the time flew by. Races never seemed to last as long as they actually were. But when she was watching one, especially one where she was interested in the results, they took forever. The waiting killed her every time and this time was no different. So she drummed her fingers out of sheer boredom against the barrier she was leaning against. How many minutes had gone by, was it four or maybe six? She made a note that she should really start wearing a watch.

And that was when she became aware that someone's gaze was on her. It was purely instinct alone but her body tensed slightly in anticipation as she turned around to see just who it was that was looking at her so intently. And that was when she came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_So I had every intention of having Hina and Susuke actually meeting up and talking in this chapter but it was already longer than both of my other chapters so I cut it off here. The only good news is that it means I have already started writing Chp 4. Sorry to have to keep you waiting longer but the next chapter will include them talking and Hinata racing so that should make up for it I hope. Hope you enjoyed this part._


	4. The Meeting

_**Author's Notes: **I still do not own Naruto or its characters. I am simply using them for my own enjoyment. And once again I would also like to thank everyone for reading and for the wonderful reviews.__ They are greatly appreciated and are encouraging to keep on writing and get the next chapter out asap which once again it is. I thought I might as well give you a fair warning that I probably won't always have time for the daily updates like I have recently. I have just had a lot of down time lately and I have been enjoying writing this story. I am sure that once I don't have as much time and lose some of my motivation the updates won't be quite as often though I will try. Honestly though the reviews and story being on alert and favorite lists does help. Knowing that people are reading and enjoying this story makes it easier to write. Anyway as promised here is chapter four where Hina finally gets to meet Sasuke. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

She had first come to know him as Neji's friend, a guy who came over the house occasionally to meet up with Neji. Later she knew him as one of the most popular guys at the school, and the crush of probably most of the girls in her school other than herself. First she had liked Naruto and now no one at all. Later still she had come to know him as an arrogant jerk, or at least that was how Naruto had described him. And finally she had come to know him as a fellow street racer, her competition. She liked this last description of him the best, it seemed to suit him somehow. She had actually been surprised to learn that he was a street racer as well but when she had been here last week with Naruto, they had seen him race and crush his competition. He was a force to be reckoned with when it came to racing.

She had met him once before. At her house, he had come by to talk to Neji and she had opened the door. But she was relatively sure he didn't know that she existed. Or at least she was pretty sure he didn't know Hinata existed. From the looks of it he seemed like he might know a bit about Violet. Then again a lot of guys knew about Violet if they had anything to do with the local street racing that went on. She was pretty sure Neji even knew about her which did give her a smug sense of satisfaction. She had this one thing on him. Part of her almost wished he raced. Then she could race him and beat him. That would be something she could hold on to each day when she had to deal with him as Hinata, his quiet younger cousin who might as well not even exist.

But right now she wouldn't focus on Neji, she was going to focus on the good looking Uchiha in front of her. Yes he was good looking, she didn't necessarily like the guy but there was no denying that he was one of the best looking guys at school and probably one of the better looking racers as well. He was the tall, dark, and handsome type. Then again everyone was tall to her. He had those piercing dark eyes and black as sin hair with just enough of it falling in front of his eyes to make him look rather hot and mysterious. Plus he had a nice body. There was no arguing that. It was obvious even under those loose dark blue jeans and the black t-shirt he wore. He didn't even have to try to look good. People like that were so lucky.

Hinata had to try to look good, or at least she thought she did. She really didn't need to make that much of an effort but she was sure it was more than Sasuke had to make. And he was still looking at her, and she was still looking at him. Their eyes met and held a moment, the only reason Hinata didn't look away was because of the confidence given to her by the mask. So she held his gaze and when he finally broke his stoic expression and smirked, she did too.

"I take it from the eyes you're Violet," he said his voice and whole persona radiating a cool and calm vibe. Of course Sasuke had probably seen her race before as she had seen him. And she was one of the only female racers who was any good so it wasn't that surprising that he knew who she was. The eyes were a bit of a giveaway though. She liked them, she had always had unique eyes, they suited her.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata said easily her own smirk still present on her pale features.

"So you know who I am," he said with an all too smug look on his features.

"Don't flatter yourself. I always keep an eye on competition," Hinata said before turning back to the track, still leaning against the barrier she had been standing by. Sasuke came up and leaned on it beside her, his dark gaze still on her.

"And here I thought you might have actually been interested in me," he said that cool and, she would have to admit, gorgeous smirk of his working its way onto his handsome features once again.

"You would have thought wrong," Hinata said keeping her own voice cool and even. She actually was doing a pretty good job of that considering the way she was feeling, which was pretty jumpy under that gaze of his. She'd have to be careful not to lose herself in it. She was sure it could happen easily enough if she let it. It was almost tempting to as well, but she wasn't here to get lost in someone's eyes. The truth of the matter was that Violet didn't really exist, Hinata did. And nobody here would give Hinata the time of day. She was here to win races and enjoy the feeling of actual living that came with them. She would just keep her wits about her and focus on that. There would be no distractions for this determined little racer.

"I guess I would of," he said seemingly undaunted by her put offs of him. If anything though they only intrigued him more about the mysterious girl at his side. And intrigued he was, long before they had this conversation even. For one Violet was gorgeous whether she was aware of it or not, though he figured she had to be. She had long dark hair, bangs that swept down in front of her eyes. He figured they weren't her natural color but somehow he couldn't see her with something like a brown, green, or blue. No typical eye color seemed to fit in the place of the brilliant violet eyes that she had. She was on the shorter side, but still he rather liked the way she only came up to his shoulder. And then she had this slender little figure that seemed to curve in all the right places with just the right amount. It was no wonder she was so popular in the racing community. Flawless pale features and a cool confident voice, she was a sight to see.

Plus it was nice to see a girl who wasn't flaunting it all. She wore jeans and jacket over a simple t-shirt. She had it all pretty much covered and still it was obvious she had quite a figure under it all. Violet definitely had his attention. Of course that was looks alone and they weren't the only reason he had decided to approach her. Usually he stayed away. In fact he should have stayed away but the temptation had been too much to resist. It would have been better for both of them if he had kept on walking by when he had seen her, but he had been drawn to her and his feet seemed to have a mind of their own as he had moved towards her.

He had seen her race before and he knew that she had an impressive record. All in all she was an impressive street racer, someone he would like the chance to race himself one of these days. So he respected her as an opponent because it would seem she would prove to be a worthy one. And on top of that now that he had met her in the flesh, he was quite impressed with the fact that she wasn't fawning over him like practically every other female at this rally tended to do. She maintained a cool indifference that instead of pushing him away, was having quite the opposite effect. Not only that but it was obvious the girl had her wits about her. A quick and sharp tongue like he had just heard told him she was smart and wouldn't fake some lack of intelligence like some girls did to make him feel better about himself.

Yet the real reason he had come over to talk to her, the reason that made all of these other ones seem so small in comparison was that mask of hers. No he didn't have some sort of mission to find out what she looked like beneath it, though he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't curios, and he didn't have some sort of bet with anyone about it. The reason the mask drew him to her was the fact that she was hiding something. She didn't want people to know who she was for whatever reason that may be. Or perhaps he was reading to much into it and she simply was doing it for show, but something told him that this girl standing beside him was keeping a secret, a secret she didn't want everyone to know. And that appealed to him simply because it was nice to be able to think there was someone else like him. It was nice to believe that perhaps he wasn't the only one here hiding something from everyone else. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one wearing a mask though his was one that no one could see. It was his stoic features, his cool smirk and calm attitude. Because that's all any of it was, a mask to what was really going on, to what he was hiding from everyone else.

He didn't know the truth about her and she didn't know the truth about him. They were both hiding something and because of that he felt drawn to her almost as if she was in all of this with him. As if she knew exactly what he was going through. And he knew that there was no way she could, but perhaps it would be her who would understand it the best, understand him the best. Not that he could or would ever tell her but the thought was nice.

"Why do it, why race," Hinata asked, her voice soft and barely audible above the mix of voices that surrounded them. So quiet it was that he almost didn't catch it, almost didn't come back from his wandering thoughts to answer her. Why did he race? The answer was simple. He had no choice. But it wasn't the answer he was going to give her. And so he chose to respond in an answer that was the partial truth.

"I have to do something to pay the bills, and I might as well make the money doing something I enjoy," he said easily, his dark eyes back on her. "And why is it that you race?"

"It is always about the money isn't it," she said more to herself than him. "I race because of the way it makes me feel," Hinata turned to look at him and he could see the excitement in her eyes as she spoke. "It makes me feel alive. It makes me feel like I am free to be myself." And that was the truth for Hinata. She felt noticed and important in the racing world here and she felt as though she could be herself behind the mask of Violet. And when she combined that with the adrenaline rush and her love of racing and there was nothing that could beat it.

And Sasuke heard the honestly in her words and saw the truth of it all in her eyes, a girl who simply raced because of the way it made her feel. Certainly not something that one came across everyday. And it made him want to get to know her just a bit more. Why, he wasn't quite sure, but he was realizing that the more he talked to her, watched her, and was simply around her, the more his need grew. He would have figured the more he got to know the lesser it would become. Oh how wrong he had been. He opened his mouth to say something further but was cut off by the roaring sounds of engines and the cheering crowd as the cars came down the strip, a green Nissan Silvia taking the win by half a car length.

"Yeah Lee! Way to go," Hinata yelled out. Not that he could actually here her but she was happy for him and his win. He deserved it. Now that his race was over though she really did need to go get her car and get ready for her own. So she turned back to Sasuke, who was looking at her curiously.

"Friend of yours," he asked looking at the driver with the bowl cut who had just climbed out of the Nissan.

"Teammate," Hinata said once again looking in Lee's direction and smiling. "And if you'll excuse me I have a race to get ready for. See you around Uchiha," she said moving away from the barrier and into the crowd though she didn't get far when his voice caused her to turn around.

"Hey Violet. You know from what I heard I expected you to be a bit taller," he said the laughter clear in his voice, a taunting smile on his features.

"Oh really? Well from what I heard I expected you to be good looking. It seems like we were both wrong," Hinata shot back, before turning on her boots and moving back off through the crowd leaving Sasuke still standing at the barrier, and amused expression on his face as he shook his head slightly and wondered just what kind of girl Violet was.

Around an hour later and Hinata had successfully pushed all of her thoughts regarding a certain street racer out of her mind and focused on the task ahead of her, which was of course to win this race. All thoughts she may have entertained about a particular black eyed boy were now in the back of her mind, forgotten else they may provide an unwanted distractions. And distractions lost races, and Hinata did not lose too many of them.

She was now lined up at the starting line. Anything other than the race ahead of her had left her mind, leaving her thoughts clear and her mind focused which was exactly how it needed to be. This is what she had been waiting for all night and finally it was here. It seemed rather silly, all those hours of excitement for a total of nine or ten minutes of the greatest sort of rush she had ever felt in her life. But for her this was what it was all about.

Her eyes were focused on the stretch of open road ahead of her, the crowd nothing more than a blur in her peripheral vision. They meant nothing to her, it was the race not the attention that she did this for. The fingers of her left hand firmly gripped the wheel of the car, the steady vibrations of the car's engine a familiar feel as it traveled through her fingers, into her hand, and up her arm, as if to make her part of the car. Her foot hovered over the gas pedal, her right hand over the gear shift. Her breathing was slow and steady, an eerie calm settling over her despite the excitement she had felt up until this very moment. She closed her eyes momentarily.

Off to her right an engine revved, she smiled. That was her competition letting her know that he was there. She didn't need to look to know that and had no intention of looking over there. She had gotten a good look at Kabuto when they had all brought their cars up to the starting line. He was older than her, though not by more than five years or so. Really it was rather hard to tell. The guy had gray hair a lot Kakashi. She supposed though some people simply just grayed at a younger age than most. Gai had once told her that Kakashi had always had gray hair. Maybe it was simply something a person was born with.

Kabuto had also been wearing classes that made him look quite out of place, but perhaps that was only a ploy to make others underestimate him. Perhaps he really had poor vision. Either way Hinata was not about to let her guard slip with this guy. Especially when she had seen him chatting with Orochimaru before the race began. The guy still gave her the creeps and the way she saw it anyone who raced for him had to be trouble. This guy probably wasn't much better than the man himself.

She forced Kabuto and Orochimaru into that place into the back of her mind where she put her distractions. Now was not the time for them. Now was the time for a race. She opened her eyes, once again focusing on the road in front of her, the power of the car she sat in, and the steady hum of the engine in her ears. Now all she had to do was wait, wait for the sound of the air horn, wait for the race to begin. The time dragged on, the seconds took hours, or at least they did for her. Why hadn't the race begun yet? How much longer would she have to sit here? Another breath in, another breath out, her body relaxed.

And then it pierced through the air, sending a shock through her system, every muscle in her body coming to life as the air horn, made its presence known above all the other noise. The race was finally on.

* * *

_Okay so I know that I promised their meeting and the race in this chapter but once again this turned out longer than I expected so I decided to break it up. In order to make it up to you all I am going to try and get the next chapter, which is Hinata racing, out as well today. I am about halfway done it as of now so hopefully I will be able to finish it and get it up for you all. Sorry to keep you waiting._


	5. Spinning Wheels

_**Author's Note: **I still do not own Naruto. Okay so as promised here is Chapter 5 with the race. I am not sure I will be able to update tomorrow but you at least got two chapters today. Anyway once again thank you all who have reviewed already and also thanks to the people who have added my story to their favorites list. It means a lot. A note on this chapter is that I am in no way shape or form a street racer. I know next to nothing about how street racing works or what it is actually like. I did a bit of looking into it however and gave my best shot at giving an accurate description so please don't hold it against me if it isn't all that great. I gave it my best shot. Hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

_Hinata punched the gas, the pedal connecting with the floor as every cell in her body came to life and the adrenaline shot through her system like some sort of explosion had gone off inside of her. Her total focus on the car as it shot forward off the line, nose to nose with the rest. Red line, red line, the shift had to be perfect. Too early she lost time, too late she lost time as well and would possibly harm her engine. Better to be early than late, still better yet to be perfect. She had never had a problem with shifting. Her foot on the gas, the other by the clutch, she hit her speed and shifted gears. First to second, flawless, off to her left she heard someone grind their gears but never turned to look. That was never good for whoever had done that. Perhaps the rookie but as quickly as that thought had entered her mind, it was gone as she devoted her attention to road and car.

Everything rushed by in a blur, as she transitioned smoothly from second to third. A quick peak revealed she had a car on either side of her, the three of them all nose to nose, not one of them giving an inch. Another shift and another gear. Now in forth, the rapidly approached the first turn, which was nothing too sharp, an easy turn compared to most, only requiring a slight drift to make it around.

They hit the corner fast, Hinata kicked her clutch once, and then deciding that wasn't enough, she kicked it again. The action sent a shock up through the car's powertrain and upset the balance of the car, which was the whole point. It was how a car started to drift. The rear wheels begin to slip and cause the drift that was what she was after. Her foot hovered over the gas but angled so she could hit the brake in order to control her speed and prevent herself from spinning out. A quick glance and she saw Kabuto's gray Nissan Skyline just to the outside of her. But where had Riku gotten to? He had been right with her only a moment ago.

As if to answer her question, she saw him swing in on the inside in an attempt to get the lead. He miscalculated though, he didn't make his turn tight enough and he swung too far to the outside. The nose of his car clipped Hinata's bumper, causing her own car to start to turn dangerously towards the inside threatening to make her lose it. She had to react of else she would lose control and end up in a spin out.

Her reaction was nearly instantaneous though in her mind it seemed to have taken forever for everything to process, almost as if she was going in slow motion. She turned her wheel hard in the opposite direction of the turn and the direction her car was nearly spinning out in. And then quickly she brought the wheel back, turning it in the direction of the turn once again using the inertia of the back of the car to get back on her drift line and regain control of her car.

Silently she thanked Kakashi for teaching her about these weight transition techniques when it came to drifting. They were more complicated than the basic ones that most people, including herself, usually used, but they certainly came in handy sometimes. She remembered being reluctant to learn them because they sounded complicated and she had only just gotten good at the basics, but he had insisted. He had told her the way he saw it she might as well get to practicing them now so that she could get the hang of them faster. Plus he had added that they might actually come in handy sometime. This had been one of those times, and she was more than thankful than to have known how to handle what had happened. Whether he wanted one or not Kakashi was getting a big hug when this was all over.

Hinata, now that she had regained control of her car, looked ahead and saw that Kabuto now had a lead by about five car lengths or so. It was amazing how one little thing could put her so far behind him. And it was frustrating that it hadn't even been her mistake that had put her this far behind him, but she never let those sorts of things dwell in her mind. She pushed them away from her because it was important to focus on the race rather than her feelings. Feelings got in the way of things in the racing world. She wouldn't let anger frustration or anything else get in the way of winning.

Coming off of the turn and out of her drift, she punched the gas once again having already downshifted in order to accelerate more quickly. Her car picked up speed, the sound of the engine humming in her ears as she waited for the right moment and shifted gears again. She glanced in her rearview mirror, Riku was now back behind her even further than she was behind Kabuto. Apparently he had more trouble than she had maintaining control of his vehicle after their little bump. So right now he wasn't her concern. Right now she needed to catch Kabuto.

Coming up to the next corner, the one Kabuto had just disappeared around, she pulled her emergency brake, once again causing rear traction loss and her wheels to slip. She slid into an easy drift, taking the corner flawlessly, her attention on the clutch and her shift. Coming out of the corner, she stepped on the gas hard, causing her to slide sideways out on the corner and accelerate quickly.

Another straightaway flew by followed by another tight corner in which she used a clutch kick to get her car to drift. All of her actions coming to her like a second nature as she easily handled the car down each stretch and through each turn. Her attention devoted to car and road, her eyes unblinking as she focused her entire being on this race. She always gave it her all. It never mattered to her what the stakes were. She did her best so she could walk away from each race without a sense of regret.

Slowly she was closing the gap between herself and Kabuto. She had been back five car lengths at the beginning she was down to two now. Still they were already just over halfway done the race. She was going to have to drive her butt off if she wanted to catch him. She came off a corner, punched her gas and shifted gears perfectly, a stretch of empty road in front of them.

Her eyes remained on the road ahead of her and the gray car that she was determined to catch. Just ahead a traffic light clicked from green to yellow and finally to red but it was late and no one was on the roads at this time, or at least that was how it usually was. Tonight though, at this moment, things decided to be a bit different. She caught the flash of movement out of the corner of her eye as the car headed straight into the intersection she and Kabuto were about to cross.

The gray car in front of her swerved to the right, Kabuto taking his nearly off the road as the driver of the other car slammed on his brakes. The front of the car clipped Kabuto's bumper nearly sending him into a spin but he managed to maintain control. Hinata on the other hand, jerked her Mustang to the left to go behind the car that had just entered the intersection. She nearly took her passenger mirror off on the back of the guy's car but she managed to get around him without touching him though her heart was now pounding in her chest at that close car. She always hated when innocent bystanders got caught up in these races. The racers themselves knew what they were getting into so she was never as concerned for them.

The whole incident was over in a matter of seconds though it had played out in slow motion in front of her and had left her breathless. The fact that Kabuto had clipped the car had caused him to lose precious speed and this was something Hinata used to her advantage. She punched her accelerator and closed the distance between them, the nose of her car just behind his bumper by the time he had regained the speed he had lost from the small impact.

She pulled her emergency break and went into another drift around the corner, coming out of it and accelerating quickly once again. This time though Kabuto blocked the road. He used his own car to keep her behind him, he skillfully maneuvered his car so that he was essentially taking up the whole road without losing any of this speed. He was good she would give him that. She needed to figure out something though. With each passing turn and each stretch of road that flew by they were getting closer to the finish, and he had the lead. She had wanted to win this for Jiraiya. She wasn't about to give up. She needed to focus.

"Every driver has a weakness," she said out loud, her own voice sounding foreign to her ears at the moment. Usually when she raced it was simply the hum of the engine and the squeal of the tires that filled her ears. Her voice sounded out of place. But she was right, each driver had their weakness, whether it was something about their attitude or their driving skills, by looking hard enough it was possible to find it. So where was his, her eyes focused in on his car as he took a corner heading to the right. No there was nothing wrong there.

Hinata stayed right on his bumper. All she needed to do was get her nose past his bumper, the he wouldn't be able to come over and black her without causing them both to wreck. He took another corner and Hinata followed, this time though it was to the left. He swung wide, wide enough for her to have swung around on the inside if she could have made the turn that sharp. She had spotted something.

Another stretch and another left corner. He took it too wide again. That was going to be her chance. She glanced ahead. The next corner was to the right, the one after that was to the left. She followed behind him, staying on his bumper, kicking her clutch as they went around the right corner.

The straightened and she moved to the inside for the next corner, Kabuto moved over in front of her. That was fine by her. She focused her attention on her next move, which was to use a shift lock to take the corner tightly. She had to be careful. If she messed this up she could mess up her engine. She had to make sure she didn't downshift to early. They came up to the corner and Hinata downshifted from forth to third at the right moment. It slowed her down going into the turn, but at the same time it let her accelerate quickly off the corner, more quickly than Kabuto.

The nose of her car pushed past his bumper as they came around the corner preventing him coming over, and now she had the inside track for the next turn. The nose of her car was at his door as the two took another corner, Hinata pulling her emergency break to induce rear slipping. She punched the gas and shifted coming out of the corner, the inside track having put her nose to nose with Kabuto. This here was what she lived for, this here was a race. Neck and neck coming down to the end.

Rather than slowing down, Hinata took the final turn at full speed, simply letting her foot off of the accelerator at the last minute. The shift in the car's weight sent it into a drift and she took the corner fast, faster than Kabuto who had probably used his emergency break or the clutch kick.

Hinata hit the accelerator again, sliding out on the corner and taking the lead by half a car length for the first time since the race had begun. There was one more corner to go, and she used the same method to get into her drift. She had increased her lead to a full car length as she came around the corner and swung out into the stretch. She 

punched the accelerator once more and checked her rearview mirror in time to see Kabuto slapping his steering wheel knowing that he had been beaten.

Hinata zoomed across the finish line, pulling her emergency brake once she was over the finish line and went into a pendulum just to show off a bit. Plus she was proud of this race. She had won it for Jiraiya just like he had asked. The show manever was accomplished by causing the car's weight to sway back and forth as she counter steered the car down the open stretch before finally bringing it to stop and hopping out.

Nearly instantly she was assaulted by Naruto and Jiraiya. They were followed at a more casual pace by Shikamaru, Temari, and Kakashi. Hinata was grinning from ear to ear as Jiraiya beamed down at her grinning from ear to ear. Naruto gave her a huge hug and Kakashi simply nodded his head in a silent congratulations.

"Violet that was awesome. You looked great coming out of that last turn," Jiraiya said his voice loud to be heard above the sound of the engines. Hinata grinned back at him and then remembering what she had told herself over, ran over to Kakashi and gave him a big hug. She felt him tense under her, and his eyes widened slightly as he looked down at her.

"Uhh," he sounded confused and Hinata started to laugh.

"That was for teaching me those weight transition techniques. They saved me out there today," she said happily before her eyes fell on a glaring Kabuto who seemed to be dealing with a very unhappy looking Orochimaru. She forced herself to look away from them and keep her attention on her friends.

"I have to get my car off the track," she said once the announcer finished reading off the results. "Come on Naruto you can ride with me."

Naruto didn't need any further encouragement. He ran around the other side of the car and hopped into the passenger seat. Hinata shook her head and then opened up the driver's door. She was just about to slide into the car when a particular pair of black eyes caught hers in the crowd. He was standing where she had been earlier.

"Uchiha," she muttered under her breath. He smirked and waved. She rolled her eyes and slid back into her car. He was one thing she wasn't going to let herself get distracted with. He was anything but her type. He was the 'it' boy and she was the invisible girl, or at least she was when she wasn't Violet. It wasn't something she was going to bother with. So pushing Sasuke into the back of her mind once again, she put the car into drive and headed off the strip with the familiar sound of Naruto yelling in her ear.


	6. Rivalry Race

_**Author's Note: **I still do not own Naruto. That much has not changed. Anyway sorry it took a bit to get this update out. I have been a bit busy with finals. Actually I have one in like 9 hours that I should be studying for but I felt like writing instead. It is late though so forgive me if it isn't the best. This was more of a filler chapter than anything but I managed to get some interesting things in there. Obviously (or obviously once you read this chapter haha) the next chapter will be a bit more exciting. Other than that thank you once again for the reviews and those of you who have added this story to your favorites or watch list. It really does motivate me to write more. Anyway on another note I would also like to say that I am glad you enjoyed the street racing chapter and I really do promise that I don't street race. The only thing I am guilty of is having a lead foot. I think it would be extremely cool but I am forced to say all my knowledge comes from research not first hand expereience. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

The alarm clock blared in her ear causing Hinata to wince as she pulled the covers over head momentarily as if they could somehow drown out the dreadful sound that her alarm was making. Of course the covers did no good and Hinata was forced to reach out from under them and hit the snooze button on her alarm. It was Saturday morning but she still was expected to have breakfast ready by a certain time.

She glanced at her clock, which read eight o'clock in the morning. She had the urge to grown, she had gotten in sometime after three last night. She had barely gotten four hours of sleep. Of course her weekends were always like this, or at least they were when she spent her nights at the rallies. She was used to the lack of sleep and usually she was able to sneak in a nap for a few hours when she claimed to be upstairs working on her homework. Other times she really was forced to work on her homework.

Pushing the covers back, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her feet on the cool hardwood floor. She shivered as the chill seemed to climb up her legs. Slipping her feet into a pair of slippers, she quietly padded across her floor and to her bathroom. She turned on her shower, holding her hand underneath the steady stream of water until it warmed up. She then stepped out of her pajamas and climbed into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Hinata was standing in front of her mirror wrapped in a towel and using her hair dryer. It didn't take her too long to dry her hair and deciding it was dry enough, she wrapped her hair back up into her usual tight bun. She sighed at her reflection, a frown creasing the corners of her lips. She stared at her pale features and expressionless eyes and wondered why it was so hard for her to be something other than what she was without the protection of her mask. If only she didn't lack the courage to throw herself out there, to let herself take a chance and show the world who she was. She wondered if she would ever be able to shed her shell as Hinata.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hinata quickly dressed, her outfit much like the one she had wore the day before, shapeless and without much style. She decided to remain barefoot as she slipped out of her room and headed down to the kitchen. She still had to make breakfast before her father and Neji got mad. She was expected to do some cleaning today as well. She often felt more like a maid and cook than family. Yet every time she was pushed to the point of being angry, she would open her mouth to say something and falter. She would clam up and fall silent her words dying on her tongue as quickly as they had come.

She wished she was able to stand up more for herself. Why she wasn't able to was beyond her. When she was wearing a mask it was no problem but when they could see her, she was unable to let her thoughts move from her mind and to her lips almost as if there was some sort of barrier. Oh how she hated it. There were so many things she wanted to say. For starters she would say that she didn't really like blueberry pancakes. She liked chocolate chip ones. A grim smile crossed her pale features as she added the blueberries to her pancake mix. What was so hard about just dumping in chocolate chips instead?

With a frustrated sigh, she mixed the batter a bit more before getting ready to cook the pancakes. Soon enough she had blueberry pancakes stacked up on a serving dish on the center of the table. The table was set and both the milk and orange juice sat on the table waiting to be poured. She had cut up some fresh fruit and cooked sausage as well to go with the pancakes. She was just setting the syrup on the table when her father and Neji came in and took their seats.

"It's about time," Neji muttered as he poured himself a glass of orange juice, his long hair a mess since he had obviously just rolled out of bed. Hinata clenched her fist at her side as yet another retort died on her lips. She instead hung her head and took her seat. She ate her breakfast in silence, only half-listening as Neji and her father discussed the schools that Neji was considering for the fall. Hinata couldn't wait until he was gone. Not that she expected her father to treat her any differently but at least she would only have to deal with one set of disapproving looks.

When they had finished, Hinata cleared the table and did the dishes. She had just finished drying to plates when her father came in and told her to get the family room cleaned. She did as she was told as she always did and then excused herself to her room to do some homework. In reality she had already completed all her homework and as soon as she hit her pillow she was out like a light.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping when she heard the buzz of her phone. She mentally cursed whoever was calling for waking her. Glancing at the phone she saw it was Shikamaru and with a yawn she answered it.

"Hey Shika," she said tiredly, rolling from her side onto her back and looking up at her ceiling.

"Hey Hinata I was just calling to see if you were going to the rally tonight," Shikamaru said sounding bored all the while he was talking to her. If she didn't know him as well as she did she might think he was being rude or something along those lines. "Cause I figured if you were we could leave a bit earlier so we can work on buffing out that scrap on your car from last night."

Hinata thought about it for a moment. She was tempted. She really did want to work on her car but she was exhausted and tonight was one of those rare nights were she actually wasn't racing. So really she didn't need to go.

"I don't Shika I was kind of thinking about staying some and catching up on some sleep…"

"Figures," he muttered more to himself than to her. "Well then I guess you haven't heard."

"Heard what," Hinata asked pulling her legs up in the air and watching her feet as she waited for him to spill the news he had obviously called her about.

"Well the word is that there is going to be quite a rivalry match tonight," Shikamaru said and Hinata was surprised to hear a bit more excitement in his voice. But then his words processed. A rivalry match, did that mean that…

"No way," Hinata said dropping her legs to her bed and sitting up quickly.

"Yeah the word is Kakashi and Gai are going to race tonight. So I guess I'm picking you up then huh," Shikamaru asked his bored tone once again replacing the excitement that had momentarily been there.

"Yeah. I will see you at 9:30. See you later," Hinata said as she hung up and placed her phone back on her nightstand. She glanced at her clock. It was still early. She could probably sleep for another hour or so. She yawned and laid back down, curling her legs slightly as she rolled over onto her side. She closed her pale eyes and sighed contently only to have her phone go off again. She groaned and grabbed the phone once again. She didn't bother to look at the name as she answered it.

"Hello," she said tiredly.

"KAKASHI AND GAI ARE SUPPOSED TO RACE TONIGHT," Naruto's voice nearly made her jump a foot in the air.

"I know Naruto. I will see you later. Bye." Hinata hung up the phone while he was still rambling about how awesome the race was going to be. This time she put her phone on silent before once again trying to catch a quick nap before something else came up.

By the time 9:30 rolled around, Hinata was no longer tired. In fact now she was pacing around her room with pent up energy. She really was excited about the race. She didn't always get a chance to watch Kakashi race and the fact that it was against Gai made it so much better. Of course she knew that if Gai won, Lee would never shut up about it but she would deal with it if it came up.

She had decided to do something a bit different tonight. It was one of the first nights in quite some time that she was going to a rally as an observer rather than a competitor. So she had opted to wear a pair of nice jeans, dark washed and without any holes. She also wore a red halter that stopped just short of the top of her pants leaving a thin line of her milky white skin visible there. She had on a pair of strappy heels as well that gave her another two inches of height which she really liked. Her hair was down again though this time she had taken the time to curl it slightly. She had done her makeup once again, enhancing her natural beauty and then finally she had put in her contacts and put on her mask. Violet was ready to go when Shikamaru's truck pulled up outside her house.

In the end she was glad she had decided to come. She and Shikamaru had been able to start working on buffing out the scratches on her bumper and it was looking like it wasn't going to take them as much time as she had originally thought. Plus Jiraiya was still so excited about her win that he didn't mind that her car had been a little scratched up. Not to mention he was a bit distracted by the thought that in a few hours his top racers would be going up against each other.

In all fairness he wasn't the only one distracted by that thought. The whole garage had seemed to be hung up on their upcoming race. Lee had been a nervous wreck and would randomly shout that Gai was the greatest and would win the race without a doubt. Naruto had been arguing with him that he thought Kakashi was going to win which was really getting Lee worked up. Now though the arguing had been dropped because the event it had all been about was now here.

Kakashi and Gai were lined up at the starting line which would also serve as the finish line. The race was two laps around the course that had been set out for them. There were only two racers and the first one over the finish line was the winner. The two cars, one silver and the other green, sat side by side, their engines humming though unheard over the sound of the crowd.

Hinata and Naruto were up close to the street against a barrier. They were both gripping the barrier with their hands, anxious for the race to start so that they could see the outcome. And finally just when it seemed like it was 

impossible to wait any longer, the sound of the air horn rang out over everything and the engines of the cars roared to life as the two drivers hit the gas and pushed their cars forward. The crowd erupted into a cheer and even Hinata let out a whoop as the cars flew past them, the breeze blowing her hair back from her face.

"I've got to pee," Naruto stated as soon as the cars rounded the first bend out of sight. "Save my spot please," he pleaded nearly dancing in place.

"Are you serious? You can't hold it," Hinata asked placing her hands on her hips and looking at him in disbelief.

"Yeah and no I can't. I have been for hours now," he said before taking off into the crowd. Hinata shook her head and turned back to the track.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath as she rested her elbows on the barrier.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say about a friend," said a smooth and low voice behind her. She tensed the cocky tone making it obvious to her even without seeing his face.

"Are you stalking me Uchiha," she said not even bothering to turn back to look at him.

"I might be," he said coming up to stand beside her. "But stalking is not my style. I seem to just keep running into you. Maybe its fate, what do you think?"

"Oh I am sure," she said rolling her eyes slightly and turning to face him. "Fate or not we still have a choice about what our destiny may be. So while it might be trying to throw us together as you claim, I can still make sure we stay apart," she said with a smirk.

"Ouch. Do you really not like me that much," he asked a frown crossing his features causing Hinata to actually feel a bit bad.

"No that's not it. You seem fine. It's just," she let out a bit of a frustrated sigh. "Let me put it this way. If you are looking for a friend or someone to talk that's just fine. If you want something else you are wasting your time."

"Fine I can handle that. Friends," he asked extending his hand to her.

"Fine," Hinata said shaking her head with a chuckle. "Friends," she said shaking his hand.

"Well then I'll see you around Violet," he said before moving back off into the crowd and wondering what the heck was up with Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who wanted a friendship but what did she know. Her thoughts about Sasuke though were interrupted as the sound of engines filled the air and the two cars came flying around the corner. Hinata grinned when she saw Kakashi out in front by about a half of a car length.

"Go Kakashi," she yelled though obviously no one was going to hear it over all this noise. Even still she wanted to cheer for her teacher. She watched as the cars flew around the bend once again and the roar of the engines slowly faded. Yet the dull fading roar was soon replaced by something else. Hinata frowned. What in the world was that? It hit her at once, sirens.

"COPS!"

People started yelling and pushing their way to their cars. Hinata felt herself being jostled about as she struggled just to stay on her feet. Quickly she hurried away from the street and towards where people had parked. This was the first time she had been caught in this situation without a car of her own. She had no way of getting out of here unless she found Shikamaru and his truck but it was proving to be difficult with all these people around.

She was nearly knocked off her feet again as she desperately tried to figure out where they had parked. She was beginning to panic slightly. She couldn't get caught. If she did she was in serious trouble. Not only the trouble with the cops and her father but she Violet would be exposed as actually being Hinata. That was not something she wanted. Her being Violet helped her get through everything and losing that would be like losing the best part of herself.

She froze when a cop car pulled up in front of her. She wanted to turn and run the other way but it was almost like her feet were glued to the ground. She saw the driver's door opening and she wondered if perhaps maybe they would just reprimand her and not actually arrest her. She wasn't sure what they could and couldn't do. She really had done anything wrong had she? Well at least tonight she hadn't.

The high pitched whine of an engine clouded her thoughts as a motorcycle skidded to a stop between her and the cop car. She blinked at the black bike and the rider on it. He had on a black leather jacket and a black helmet which hid his face.

"Need a ride," he yelled over the engine, and Hinata snapped out of her frozen state. Her feet seemed to come unglued as she ran forward and jumped right onto the back of the bike. She wrapped her arms around the rider's waist and leaned against his back as he gunned the engine, burning rubber as he tore away from the cop car.

"Hey thanks," Hinata yelled loud enough to be heard over the engine as he gunned the bike and turned onto the street.

"Don't thank me just yet," he yelled back over his shoulder, as he made a hard left to avoid the oncoming cop car which then proceeded down the street following them with lights and sirens going. Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat. Well this wasn't good. They certainly weren't in the clear yet.


	7. Red and Blue Lights

_**Author's Note: **And still I do not own Naruto, I think that has been established. Anyway once again thank you all for the reviews. These past days have been really rough on me and I hope that it isn't reflected too much in my writing. I tried though. Things should be getting better now I hope. Anyway this chapter was as most of you expected... predictable but I hope it works. I also am not a car geek. I don't really know that much about them but I do find racing and such interesting. And yes the Ducati is my favorite bike as you can see from this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy and once again thank you for reading and reviewing. (Sorry i am not more enthusiastic at the moment as I said long day)_

* * *

The sirens blared in Hinata's ears just above the steady, high-pitched whine of the motorcycles engine. The sounds drowned out everything including the pounding of Hinata's heart in her chest as she clung to the mysterious motorcycle driver and his bike. Her hair trailed out behind her whipping wildly into the air as the wind stung her face making her eyes water. She wasn't about to close them though as she watched her surroundings fly past her at a speed that blurred them all together.

Now for sure she was in trouble if they were caught. Running from the police certainly wasn't something that resulted in a simple warning or slap on the wrist. Maybe she should have stayed but she had been scared. Now she was not only scared about what might happen if she was caught but at the same time she was a bit scared for her life. Though to say that was the only thing she was feeling would be a vast understatement. The danger and subsequent exhilaration was almost making her enjoy herself. She felt as alive as she did when she was racing and that was a feeling that she always cherished. One that she would trade anything for.

The bike swung to the left slightly as the driver avoided a deep pot hole in the road. Hinata chanced lifting her head from his back to glance back over her shoulder. The cop car was still right behind them and to her dismay another one had joined in the pursuit. She wondered how in the world they were going to get in the way.

She nearly let out a shocked squeal as the bike dipped dangerously low to the right as the driver took a corner rather fast, the bike's weight shifting them so that they were closer to the ground. The bike straightened back up as the driver accelerated straight ahead, the whine of the bike not loud enough to drown out the squeal of the tires behind them as the cop cars made the same turn. She knew that on a bike they had an advantage. They could go places a car couldn't but it didn't stop her from worrying. She didn't even know how good a driver this guy was.

The bike swung to the right as they passed a car in the road, the opposite lane deserted and making it easy to maneuver. The cop cars followed suit and to Hinata's dismay they pressed forward, closing the gap between them and the bike. Hinata turned her head forward again to see a third cop car streaking out of the side street just ahead of them. She wasn't sure but she swore she heard the driver curse loudly as he jerked the bike to the left an gunned the engine as they came over the crest of a small hill.

For a moment the tires left the ground and they were suspended in air. And as soon as it happened it was over as both tires hit the street once again with a screech. The driver fought with the bike for a moment to regain control of the back wheel which was threatening to slid out and cause them to wreck. For a moment Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she imagined them both spilling to the pavement but quickly the driver was able to get the bike path on a straight path as the cop cars came flying over the hill behind them.

"Hang on tight I am going to lose them." Hinata tightened her grip around the driver with his announcement and nodded her head against his back. She wondered how exactly he planned on doing that but she didn't voice that question. It was next to impossible to hear anything over all the noise. She was surprised she heard him.

As the tore down the road on the back of the bike she wondered exactly how he planned on losing the cops. Her thoughts though were interrupted by the sound of a blaring car horn. She lifted her head from his back and looked in time to see that the driver had swung them onto a street that was always busy even at this time of night. The driver who had laid on his horn had also slammed on his brakes in order to avoid hitting them as they had pulled out right in front of him. The smell of burning rubber filled the air as they left the car behind them in a blur and shot down the road weaving in and out of cars like it was nothing.

More horns followed that first one and there were a few times where Hinata would have been able to reach out and touched the cars that they passed. Yet slowly they managed to put distance between themselves and the cops. And slowly, Hinata was coming closer to enjoying herself. Every part of her felt alive her whole body umming just like the bike as the adrenaline raced through her veins. She resisted the urge to let out a whoop of excitement as they hit and open stretch in one of the lanes and the driver pushed the bike faster.

It happened fast, almost too fast. A car pulled out in front of them as it switched lanes. The bike's driver jerked the bike to the right and nearly sideswiped another car. He pulled the bike back to the left as another car came at them from the opposite lane. The air rushed out of Hinata's lungs at the same instant a rush of air whipped past her on either side as the bike sped through the narrow gap between the two cars. There was no time to scream, no time to close her eyes as it was all over in a matter of a heartbeat.

The bike swung back into the lane leaving Hinata breathless and at the same moment, the adrenaline that had shot through her veins had left her feeling as though she was on top of the world. Such a close brush with danger and possible death had left her exhilarated. At the same time her relief was so complete that she suddenly began to laugh. The sweet sound of her laughter left her lips and was torn back into the wind, lost in the whine of the engine and the sound of the traffic they tore past. And as the laughter died on her lips she realized just where they were and an idea entered her head. Perhaps it would work but it was worth a shot so that they didn't have to keep running.

"Make a left up here," she shouted over the noise. For a moment she wondered if the mysterious driver had heard her but she then saw his slight nod, barely registered by her. He swung the bike to the left, moving them closer to the ground as they turned in front of a car. The driver slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop as they whipped around the corner.

"The park is up here. We can probably lose them there," Hinata called over the noise once again. The mysterious driver nodded once again before making a sharp turn into the park. They flew down the deserted park road and jumped the curb up onto the grass. The wheels of the bike tore up the grass as the driver swung the bike back around and turned up a dirt path that ran straight into the park.

Hinata glanced back over her shoulder to see the cop cars coming down the road into the park. She heard them hit their brakes, the flashing red and blue lights coming to a stand still as they hit the point where they could no longer follow. Their cars were simply too wide for the path that they were now on. She smirked and turned back around, resting her cheek against the back of her rescuer as he put more distance between them and the cops.

He didn't stay on the path long either. As soon as he got the chance he turned off and made a new path along the edge of the river that ran through the park. Staying on it would have been foolish since they had no way of knowing whether or not the cops were going to be waiting for them. They followed the river straight out of the park and straight to the outside of town, where the streetlights were gone and the steady hum of traffic was nonexistent. It was silent out here except for the whine of the motorcycle and the occasional car that passed by on the road.

Finally the driver of the bike slowed and finally came to a stop. He killed the engine and leaned to his right, the weight of the bike being supported by his right foot. Hinata let go of him for the first time since this whole mess had began and slid off the back of the bike. Stepping back she ran a hand through her tangled and wind blown hair as she watched the driver step off the bike and put down the kickstand.

For the first time she got a good look at the driver and the bike. The driver still wore his helmet but there was something oddly familiar about him and she had a hunch just who it might be however she was more distracted by the bike. She stepped forward again, her eyes assessing the bike as she ran her hand over the smooth and shining surface.

"This is the Ducati 1098. It was the bike of the year in the sport bike category. Hmm, yours is an S right," she questioned eagerly. She heard a chuckle behind her and she turned around to see Sasuke pulling off his helmet.

"You don't seem surprised," he said when she said nothing in return. Hinata shook her head.

"I figured as much. It would be my luck that you had to be the one to come along and get me out of there," she said with a smirk before turning back to the bike. "You still haven't answered my question though."

"Yeah it is the 1098S. I just got it a few months ago," he said walking up beside her and placing the helmet on the seat of the bike. "And on top of the racing you are a bike chick too?" It was Hinata's turn to laugh this time.

"No its just that Kakashi has a Ducati and let me drive it once. I've been hooked ever since. His is a R though," she added with a smirk.

"Yeah well there is a slight issue of money so I'll take what I can get. I bet it's a nice bike though," Sasuke said looping his fingers through the belt loops of his jeans.

"Oh it is a nice bike. And speaking of money how exactly does someone like you afford a bike like this. I mean you are probably making a decent amount racing but so am I am I doubt I would be able to afford a payment like this," Hinata asked as she glanced at him. For an instant she swore she saw him tense. What sort of issue had her question touched on, but in an instant the stiffness that had come over him melted away and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I've been saving." It was all he said and Hinata dropped the subject. She moved away from the bike and sunk down in the cool grass, listening to the sound of the water as it slowly moved by, a steady flow and a calming sound. She placed her hands behind her and leaned back slightly, her pale features tilted towards the cloudless night sky. She noted the moon was maybe three quarters full casting its silvery glow down on the land. A handful of stars dotted the black sky as well drawing Hinata's eyes to them as a cool breeze caressed her face and stirred her still tangled hair. Sasuke sat down in the grass beside her though he leaned back even further so that he was laying back propped up by his elbows.

"If you could be anywhere in the world right now where would it be," he asked breaking the enchanting silence with his low tone catching her off guard and causing something strange in her to stir though she shook it off as something else and quickly focused on his question.

"I'm not sure. Certainly not here though. I guess what it comes down to is that I want to go somewhere where no one knows me. Where I can start over and be myself," she said with a slight sigh at the end, a sigh that held a certain wistful tone to it. "Then again I would miss the few friends I have."

"Like me," he said with a smirk as he reached up and lightly tugged a strand of her hair. Hinata swatted his hand away and laughed slightly.

"Sure like you," she said though her tone wasn't nearly as sarcastic as it usually was.

"So why do you need to start somewhere new? Why can't you just be yourself now? Isn't that what you are doing with me right now," Sasuke asked, his dark eyes searching for the answers in her pale features.

"Sure right now I am being myself, but right now I have this," she said reaching up and touching her mask lightly. "Without it, well… it just isn't so easy. There are certain things expected of me and to break free of those expectations would require a lot more confidence and courage than I have," she said softly. "What it comes down to is that I am scared. I know it and I want to change it but I can't seem to do it." She stopped suddenly and shook her head. "Okay just forget I said all that. It really is more than you wanted to hear." She couldn't believe she had actually just spilled all of that and part of her wondered why she had. Another part of her actually liked that she had talked to someone. Either way though she had no more intention of sharing her personal secrets.

"I don't mind listening. Everyone needs someone to listen," he said with a reassuring grin before looking back towards the sky. It was true everyone had their secrets. At least she had the luxury of talking about hers. If only they were all so lucky.

"So Sasuke where would you want to go," Hinata asked glancing back over at him not even realizing that it was the first time she had called him by his first name alone. And while she may not have noticed, it was not missed by the dark-haired boy at her side. He didn't press the matter though. He simply smiled to himself and thought about her question.

"Everywhere, or at least I want to see a lot of the world at some point. I definitely want to travel if I ever get the chance," he said leaning back the rest of the way and folding his hands 

behind his head. Hinata looked over at him and followed his lead, leaning back in the grass and looking up at the sky.

"You should travel then. Take my advice and don't be like me. Just don't wish for something to happen. Take the initiative and do something about it," she said tilting her head to the side to look at him. She studied the side view she had of his profile, the strong features and the strong arms that supported his head and then she shook her head and let her gaze drifted back up to the sky.

"Violet…" She heard him murmur her name softly, or at least the only name he knew. For a moment she almost didn't turn to look at him because she had felt so much like herself at that moment. She finally did however turn and when she did his dark eyes caught and held hers. He had pushed himself back up onto his elbows and was gazing down at her. She had about to ask him what he wanted but the look he was giving her made all her words die on her lips. She felt the urge to shudder and as much as it bothered her to admit it, it wasn't because of the cool breeze. She swore his face had moved closer to her, and she felt her heart hammer in her chest as she finally used her will to yank herself from the trace of his gaze and look up towards the sky.

"It's late," she said before she finally dared to glance back at him. He had turned his gaze back to sky and her words caused him to nod his head.

"You're right. I should get you back." He seemed to realize his own words and smirked. "Where should I drop you off?"

"If you think I am that stupid you have another thing coming to you Uchiha," she said switching back to his last name. "You can drop me off at Shikamaru's place. He will take me home," she said her voice teasing towards the end. She actually wouldn't make Shikamaru take her home. She could walk home from his house but she wasn't about to let Sasuke know that. She had no intention of ever letting him find out who she was.

"Damn," he muttered though it was followed by a chuckle as he stood up and offered a hand. She hesitated a brief moment before allowing him to help her up to her feet. They walked over to the bike and this time Sasuke handed the helmet to her.

"Any chance I could drive," Hinata asked as she pulled the helmet over her head.

"Tell me your real name and you can drive it for as long as you like," he said raising his eyebrow slightly as he awaited her answer. Hinata folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Not fair," she spat at him. He shook his head and climbed onto the bike and Hinata climbed on behind him once again wrapping her arms around him. "You suck Uchiha," she muttered. She heard him laugh as he started the bike and kicked up the kickstand to take her to Shikamaru's.


	8. Monday Morning

_**Author's Note**__: Still don't own Naruto. Aside from that I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been dealing with a lot lately. Anyway some notes I would like to make. This chapter is not one of my favorites. I am sorry if it comes off as choppy or poorly written as I said a lot is on my mind at the moment and it is a filler chapter so I had a hard time staying focused on it. Secondly as I said it is a filler chapter, sorry for the lack of excitement. Next chapter will be better I promise. Plus I have an idea for the next (or maybe the one after) chapter that came as a sort of request from one of my readers. I am not saying what it is though… you will see when it happens. Let's see what else can I tell you. After the next chapter or so things are going to really start to pick up. A lot of things are going to happen at once. So if you have been thinking the story is slowing down bear with it until then. I am still torn between two possible endings for the story though I think I am leaning towards the one. Either way I would appreciate knowing your thoughts. So I would like to know if you are all interested in a squeal to the story or if I should simply end it with this one. I don't need to know right away but keep it in mind, give it some thought, and then I would appreciate it if you let me know. Once again thank for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter even if it isn't my favorite. Also I almost forgot I am sorry Neji/Tetnen fans since they not exactly very nice… you will see in this chapter. I think that is out. Next chapter should definitely be out sooner. If not I give you permission to throw things at me :D _

* * *

Hinata hated Mondays. They were by far the worst day of the week. It wasn't the fact that she had to go to school. Really when it came down to it she didn't mind school all the much and it did get her out of the house and that was always a good thing. There were two problems with Mondays. The first was that she had to wake up so early. Now normally she had no problems getting up early. She wouldn't call herself a morning person but she usually did just fine in the mornings. The problem was that she always got next to no sleep on the weekends. She was out to all hours and still had to get up rather early to have breakfast on the table. She had to get up even earlier on Mondays and by then the lack of sleep usually caught up to her.

Her second problem with Mondays lay in the fact that she had a whole week ahead of her in which she was stuck being Hinata. So it wasn't exactly a whole week, more like five days to be exact but it might as well be an eternity for the way those five days stretched on. Five days as Hinata Hyuga wasn't something she looked forward to. Violet was her release, her way of expressing herself under the safety of a mask and to be kept from that for a week always wore on her. By the end of the week she often found herself so frustrated she was ready to scream. But of course she would never do that. That was quite unHinata like. If only she would just break that shell she had enclosed herself in.

So like every other Monday morning Hinata tried to scrub away her grogginess in the shower with little success. She wanted nothing more than to slip back under the covers of her bed and fall asleep but somehow she was able to force herself to get dressed and go downstairs to prepare breakfast. Breakfast was a blur though a silent one for she said nothing and nothing was said to her. She vaguely remembered listening to her father and Neji talk about something, perhaps it had been football or schools. She couldn't remember now.

"Earth to Hinata," Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face as she stood there, her hands holding a few of her extra books to her chest as she stood with him waiting for the bus.

"Oh s-s-sorry Naruto. I'm just t-tired," she said with a sheepish smile which was followed by a yawn.

"Yeah me too but Iruka let me sleep in yesterday morning because he said I looked exhausted," Naurto said with a grin as he grabbed her by the elbow and drug her onto the bus which had come to a stop in front of him. Hinata idly wondered when the last time she had been able to sleep in was and discovered she couldn't even remember.

She took her seat beside Naruto and looked forward at Shikamaru who was sound asleep in the seat in front of him. She envied his ability to fall asleep in practically any situation. She could never do that. So instead she leaned her head against the back of the seat and simply stared out the window as the bus began the drive to the school.

It didn't take them long to reach the school though morning traffic always turned the ten minute drive into something closer to twenty. They all filed off of the bus and headed for their lockers. They weren't in the same homeroom, but she and Naruto's classrooms were rather close. Usually after they went to their lockers they would meet up and talk for a few minutes or go over homework before class began. So as Hinata made her way to her locker, she was mentally preparing herself for another long day. Little did she know she wasn't preparing herself nearly enough.

Hinata opened her locker and set her schoolbag down on the floor. Looking back up she went to reach into her locker when it closed right in front of her face. Her pale eyes stared at the feminine hand on her locker and then trailed up the arm and to the face of Tenten. Inwardly she thought what a miserable morning this was turning out to be. Outwardly, Hinata's expression remained blank as she stared at her cousin's long time girlfriend.

"Hinata," Tenten said, her voice sounding as bored as her expression looked. "I forgot my money for lunch so I need yours." Hinata stared at her, a bit of shock registering on her face as she processed what had just been said to her. What gave her the right to demand her lunch money because she had forgotten hers? She had never gotten along with Tenten, the girl had never had anything nice to say but this here was crossing the line. Someone really needed to stand up to her. No one did though since she was Neji's girlfriend and one of the 'it' girls in the school. And Hinata realized that she wasn't about to stand up to her either despite how much she wanted to. She just was never able to get her thoughts expressed into words. It was like she had some sort of block of something.

"W-wh-why don't you ask-k N-neji for s-s-some," Hinata stuttered out, having unconsciously taken a step away form Tenten.

"Why ask him when I know that you will just give me yours. You heard me Hinata, hand it over. You don't want to cause a scene or anything. Plus," she said raising an eyebrow disapprovingly. "It's not like it will hurt you to miss a meal anyway."

Hinata's eyes widened as she felt the sting of Tenten's words. She of course knew that she wasn't fat or anything close to it but the words stung nonetheless. The wounded her already fragile ego to the point where she was ready to give Tenten the money just to make her go away. In fact she was about to, when Naruto showed up.

"Leave Hinata alone Tenten. You have no right to talk to her like that. If you forgot your money then that is your fault not hers," he said coming to stand in between the two of them. Hinata looked adoringly at her friend's back and wished she had an ounce of his confidence. He didn't need to be someone else to stand up for what he believed was right or say what was on his mind. If only she could be more like him.

"Oh how cute. Your little boyfriend showed up just in time to stand up for you," Tenten taunted.

"N-n-n-naruto is not my b-boy-f-friend," Hinata stammered out as she took a step forward to stand next to Naruto. Tenten opened her mouth to say something in return but instead another male voice reached them all.

"Yeah Tenten he is not her boyfriend. I suppose even loudmouthed losers have some sort of taste," Neji said as he came up beside Tenten and wrapped his arm around her.

"You take that back," Naruto growled and started towards Neji. He was only stopped when Hinata pulled lightly on his arm. He turned around to look at her and she shook her head. One look at Hinata's face and the fight went out of him. He stopped where he was standing but he glared at Neji.

"Smart move. There is no chance you would ever beat me in a fight anyway. It just isn't possible," Neji said with a smug air that made Hinata wonder how in the world they were actually related. "Now come on Tenten. We certainly don't want to hang around with them very long."

Tenten let out a girlish giggle and cling to Neji as she allowed him to lead her off. Hinata watched the two of them go and once they were out of sight she turned and let her back rest against her locker. She slid down to the locker until she was sitting on the floor, he body slumped forward in defeat slightly. She hid her face in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees as she shed invisible tears over their words. She felt Naruto sit down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him.

"Hey Hinata don't listen to anything they say alright? You are way better than either of them and don't you forget that," he said as he gave her shoulders a squeeze. "And one of these days you are going to realize that yourself and tell them that. Until then you got me to do it for you," he said softly.

"Thanks Naruto," Hinata said quietly as she pulled herself together and lifted her face out of her palms. She gave Naruto a brave smile and he helped her up to her feet. Hinata gave him a hug. "I don't know what I would do without you," she said before turning back to her locker and opening it yet again.

Somehow Hinata made it to lunch without much more trouble. Unless she counted the pop quiz that she had in History, but even that hadn't been as bad as her run in with Tenten and Neji. She had been able to make it through that without feeling like crying afterwards.

Now however she sat with Naruto and Shikamaru and picked at her lunch. She didn't have much of an appetite at the moment, and what little appetite she had managed to work up was quickly squashed when Kiba came over to bother her. She had known Kiba for quite some time now. They had been in quite a few classes together when they were younger. Kiba had developed a fondness back then for picking on her and it hadn't seemed to have faded over the years. The only thing that changed was the topic of the teasing and in that respect his jokes and such had only seemed to have gotten cruder. Hinata resisted the urge to smack her head down on the lunch table. This was by far one of the worst Mondays she had been through in quite some time.

"Hey there Hinata," Kiba said as he shoved Naruto out of the way and sat down right next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Hinata made an attempt to shrug his arm off but he put it right back the second he got the chance. "Come on now baby don't be like that. We all know you got to be hiding something under those baggy clothes of yours. Why don't you let me see?"

"Hey Kiba, take your filthy paws off of her. She isn't showing you anything," Naruto said as he pried Kiba's arm off of Hinata's shoulders.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered from across her. "Seriously Kiba why don't you just leave Hinata alone."

"Why don't you both just can it? I'm only playing with her," Kiba shot back as Hinata scooted as far away from him as she could without ending up on the cafeteria floor.

"Come on Kiba just leave the girl alone." That voice. Hinata jerked around to see none other than Sasuke standing there with his arms folded over his chest. Hinata nearly fell out of her chair. What was he doing here? She was tempted to bolt but that would make her look like quite an idiot. So instead she sat there, her face warming as a blush crept up on her cheeks. On a positive note she didn't seem to be the only one caught off guard at Sasuke's sudden appearance. Everyone seemed to just be staring at him. It wasn't like something like this happened everyday meaning Sasuke Uchiha standing up for a little nobody.

As much as she hated to admit it, Hinata had noticed Sasuke more than ever today. Before she had hardly given him a passing glance. He was after all never someone who had paid her any attention. He hadn't treated her poorly or anything like that but they weren't exactly friendly either. They both were just happy to acknowledge the other and nothing more. Today though in History, during their pop quiz she had found herself glancing up to study him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark washed jeans. His face had been set in that same concentrated look she had seen him wear when he was racing. It brought a faint smile to her lips at the time.

And then as the school day had continued to drag on she had noticed that he wasn't the same person that he was at the rallies. Actually it was a bit of a relief considering she wasn't either. At the rallies Sasuke had a cool confidence and irresistible charm. He was almost friendly to say and wore an irresistible smirk quite often.

Here though at school things were different. He still had that same cool confidence but he seemed quite a bit more cold and distant. He wore quite a stoic expression no hint of a smirk even in the black depths of his eyes. He seemed to have a solid front in place that made him almost intimidating. She wondered how it was that everyone seemed to like him so much. And then she was brought back out of her thoughts by his voice.

"Come on Kiba. I told you to just leave her alone."

Kiba realizing that it really wasn't worth starting something with Sasuke, muttered something under his breath and then left the table. Hinata continued to stare at Sasuke in awe.

"T-t-thanks," Hinata finally stuttered out and was shocked when Sasuke took the seat across from her, right next to Shikamaru.

"No problem Hinata," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, though despite it all his stoic expression remained. Hinata's eyes widened and before she could stop herself her voice tumbled forward from her lips. That was the first time she had ever had that problem.

"Y-you k-n-n-now my na-na-name," she said muttered quietly resisting the urge to clamp her hand over her mouth once the words had slipped out. Sasuke nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? You're in my history class plus you're Neji's cousin," he said easily. By now though Shikamaru and Naruto had gotten over their shock. Shikamaru raised a speculative brow.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but what exactly are you doing here," he asked. Sasuke let out a sort of amused snort or sorts or something like that.

"You two are pretty good friends with Violet. I mean Shikamaru I dropped her off at your place the other night so obviously she trusts you two the most," Sasuke said now focused on Shikamaru and Naruto. Then again that was good considering Hinata could feel herself beginning to blush like an idiot.

"So what's you point," Naruto said a bit defensively. Hinata knew that he certainly wasn't a fan of Sasuke Uchiha.

"My point is that I like her. I want you guys to help me get a date with her."

Hinata was now as red as a tomato. She felt like her face was on fire and this time she had to grab the table to keep from falling off of her seat. Naruto and Shikamaru both looked rather stunned as well and unsure of what exactly they were going to say next.

"No way," Naruto said jumping up and nearly sending his tray flying. "Why would we do that for you? Besides Violet would probably kill us if we set her up for a date."

Sasuke chuckled. It was one of the reasons he liked her so much. She was certainly different. Still he was determined to get a date. He hadn't been this intrigued by someone in quite a long time. And that other night, he had come so darn close to kissing her. He was now regretting that he didn't. He wanted another shot at that. It was keeping him up at nights. He wasn't sure what sort of hold Violet had on him but it was there and he was going to do something about it even if he had to wait another week to see her at the rally though he would prefer not to do that.

Right now though he had to deal with her two overprotective friends it would seem. He opened his mouth to try to convince Naruto and Shikamaru when he realized that Naruto's attention was no longer on him. He followed Naruto's gaze until it landed on a certain pink haired girl that he was all too familiar with. Sakura. Sasuke smirked. Perhaps he needed to give Naruto a bit more incentive to try and get him a date with Violet.

"I'll tell you what. If you get me a date with Violet then I will get Sakura to go out with you," Sasuke stated calmly to which Naruto's jaw nearly hit the floor. He started to nod his head in an enthusiastic yes when a kick from Shikamaru under the table stopped him.

"He's going to have to get back to you. What about tomorrow," Shikamaru said quickly interrupting them.

"Alright, tomorrow is fine. I will see you guys later," he said standing up from the table before pausing and turning back to Naruto. "Look just so you know I am only promising a date. I can't force her to like you. That is all up to you." And with that he nodded at them before strolling back off. Hinata watched him leave, her face still red as she continued to wish she could disappear. She knew that Naruto had had a crush on Sakura since he had first met her. He had been dying to get her to notice him the way she noticed Sasuke. He could finally have that chance if only she would go on a date with Sasuke.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to do this for Naruto and she knew that as much as she hated to admit it, she was finding herself more and more drawn to Sasuke. She was beginning to accept the fact that she liked him but she wasn't sure she could handle going on a date with him. He liked Violet not her though she was Violet so did that count as the same thing? Plus she might just completely embarrass herself on a date. She had never even been on one before. She was nervous just thinking about it.

"Hey Hinata are you okay? You got a fever or something? You're face is all red," Naruto said, his face in front of hers.

"She is fine you idiot," Shikamaru said as he placed his head down on the lunch table. "She is just blushing because she likes Sasuke."

Hinata's pale eyes widened as she looked at Shikamaru. She was just beginning to admit it to herself. How did he have that figured out already? She was going to have to kill him later when she regained her composure for saying that out loud. What if someone had actually overheard that?

"Hey wait a minute. Hinata used to get all red in the face around me. Does that mean…" Naruto's voice trailed off and his blue eyes widened. Shikamaru actually lifted his head from the table and looked Naruto straight in the face. He nodded slowly.

"Only took you all these years idiot," he said before putting his head back down on the table.

"Hinata you used to like me," Naruto practically yelled turning to face her. But Hinata was already long gone. She had taken off, her face even redder now if that was possible as she headed for the nearest girl's room wondering what she was going to do about a possible date with Sasuke and wondering how in the world she was ever going to face Naruto again.


	9. Butterflies Before Nine

_**Author's Note: **I still do not own Naruto. So here is chapter nine finally. I am sorry it took so long to get out. I had some things going on that I won't go into detail about but they left me in no good mood for wiriting, especially when this chapter is revolving around a date. This is the longest chapter so far (I figured I'd make it up to you all). I am not sure how good it is since I am not all that great at writing this sort of stuff. You will just have to see for yourselves. There is also a lot of talking to get in more character bonding. Oh one more important note is that as you will notice in this chapter I wrote part of it surrounding Sasuke rather than Hinata. The story still has Hinata as the main but in the upcoming chapters there are going to be a lot of things happening and in order for you all to get them I will have to give you the point of view of other characters. Plus in this chapter I figured it would be nice to give you all a bit of an idea on what Sasuke's feeling. Anyway once again sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Hinata was quietly pacing the room of her floor. She was a mess at the moment, her palms sweaty and her cheeks flushed a light pink. She was a nervous wreck and there was no sign of relief in sight. In fact the whole reason she was this nervous was because she was supposed to meet Sasuke for their date in twenty minutes over at Shikamaru's house. It wasn't like she could have him pick her up at home like any normal teenage girl would have their date pick them up yet. Then again this wasn't exactly a normal date. First off her date didn't even know who she really was. Secondly, she had also been blackmailed into this date so to speak. Okay so she had to admit it wasn't blackmail but she couldn't have crushed Naruto by saying no and ruining his chances at a date with Sakura. Plus at this point she had to prove to him that she did not still like him. Tuesday certainly had been a bit awkward between them. At least he was finally starting to realize that her crush on him had long since gone away.

The only thing at the moment that was keeping her from diving under her covers and staying there was the picture of Naruto's face in her mind when she had told him that she would go on the date. He had been so excited he had nearly started crying on her. No way she could back out now and let him down. Plus it wasn't exactly that she didn't want to go out with Sasuke, it was simply that she felt nervous enough to get sick. Thankfully she hadn't eaten her dinner or else she actually might have. She had simply picked at her dinner and made an excuse about having eaten a big lunch so she wasn't hungry. She had stuck around downstairs long enough to clean up the dishes from dinner and wipe down the kitchen counters. She had then excused herself up to her room to finish her homework and go to sleep.

This was going to be her first time sneaking out of the house on a school night and while the prospect did worry her, she was also looking forward to it slightly. She was taking another bold step. It wasn't like she would get caught. She might as well be invisible to her father and Neji so it was unlikely they would notice she was gone. Of course in the back of her mind she knew there was a chance but it was a risk she was more than ready to take. After all how many times had she taken it before? It was her only chance to get away from it all.

She paced some more, and wrung her hands together before coming to a stop in front of her mirror. She paused there for a moment, and stared back at a set of startlingly violet eyes and a black mask. She felt a bit foolish wearing the mask, but him seeing her face wasn't a chance she could take. Part of her wondered if he would see who she really was if she were to remove the mask. Another part of her knew how secretly crushed she would be if he didn't. It was a lose-lose situation for her and so she was going with the lesser of two evil so to speak. Critically she observed the rest of her outfit which had taken her forever to choose. She had never been on a date before and she wasn't exactly sure what to wear on one. In the end she had decided on a pair of snug fitting light colored jeans and a form fitting black long sleeved shirt. The sleeves of the shirt flared out slight at the wrists and ended after covering some of the back of her hands. The shirt was a low cut v-neck which punged to a point where it showed the violet colored tank top she wore underneath it. The splash of color, she had determined, really brought out her eyes, or should she say the contacts she wore in them. Her dark hair was down and she had straightened it, her bangs falling over her left eye even though she had tucked them back behind her ear. She had done her make-up as well; eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, lip gloss. It wasn't anything over the top but it did add to her overall look.

Walking over to her dresser she picked up her cell phone and some money and slid it into her pocket. Another glance at her clock, which now read 8:45, and she sighed out loud. There was no time like the present. Slipping her feet into a pair of black Vans, she walked over to her window and opened it. The cool night air hit her face and calmed her slightly. She glanced up at the cloudless sky and took a deep breath of fresh air. She coudl do this. All she had to do was be herself minus the name. She would be just fine. She only half-believed herself but it was a start. As if she were about to face a firing squad rather than a single guy wanting to take her on a date, she carefully climbed out her window, down the tree and headed off for Shikamaru's house.

She had choose to meet him at Shikamaru's because she wasn't about to tell him where she lived and since he had already been there once to drop her off. It made sense to have him meet her there this time. Besides it was only a block and a half away. It wasn't that far of a walk if she cut through a few back yards which was exactly what she did.

The cool breeze stirred her hair as she walked, causing it dance around her face. She brought up a slender hand and brushed a few strands back behind her ear as she carefully climbed over a fence, careful not to snag her shirt on the way over. She also made sure to avoid any censor lights since she didn't want to draw attention to herself. It was dark out by now but there were still plenty of people awake inside their homes.

She made it to Shikamaru's house a few minutes before nine. She made her way to the front of the house and took a seat on one of the front steps. She heard the door behind her open and Shikamaru peered down at her from just inside the doorway. She smiled and gave a little wave which caused him to shake his head. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he sat down beside her. Hinata punched him lightly on the shoulder and then began to nervously play with a strand of her hair. "Nervous much," he asked with a sideways grin. She frowned and looked over at him.

"How is it that you are able to read me like a book. Am I that obvious," Hinata said with a sigh.

"No you're not that obvious though in this case you playing with your hair is. I'm your friend. It's my job to read you like a book," he said as he yawned and stretched his arms out over his head.

"Well you do a good job," she said giving him a quick hug before turning her gaze to the street where Sasuke's car had rolled to a stop in front of Shikamaru's house. "Looks like my date's here," she said her stomach once again full of butterflies at the prospect of just getting into the car with him. Part of her had hoped that maybe he wouldn't show but at the same time she realized that part was small compared to the part that would have been disappointed and a bit hurt.

"Hey Hinata. Wake me up when you get home so I know you got back alright," Shikamaru said as she turned to go. Hinata stopped and turned back at him, a smile on her delicate features.

"Is someone going to worry about me," she teased. "You almost sound like a father."

"Well someone's got to look out for you," he grumbled with a dismissive wave. "Even if it is troublesome," he added before heading back inside his house and leaving Hinata to face her date with Sasuke Uchiha on her own. She took several deep breathes as she headed for the car. She told herself over and over again that she could do this and then she climbed into the car.

"I should have known," Sasuke said as she climbed into the car. The sound of is voice, smooth and deep, had every muscle in her body humming with life, tense and ready to react at the slightest thing. It was the way she got when she was in a race and here he was giving her that feeling with his voice alone. She was jumpier than she imagined and she cursed herself for it. She was supposed to be calm and collected, certainly not jumpy like the little schoolgirl she was.

"Should have known what," she heard herself saying though it took her a moment to register the fact that she had actually spoken.

"I should have known you'd bring your shield along," he said bringing a hand up and lightly touching his index finger to the corner of her mask. Hinata had to fight to keep from blushing like a total idiot and was glad that it was dark outside and in the car. Otherwise he would have been sure to see the color rise in her cheeks.

"I wasn't about to face you without it," she said slowly feeling her nerves recede slightly. She was slowly managing to get a hold of herself, which she was glad for. She wouldn't have been able to stand it if she was this jumpy the rest of the evening. Sasuke chuckled and put the car into drive.

"And here I was thinking I might actually get to see your face," he said with a smirk.

"And here I was thinking you weren't that stupid," she shot back. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it seems we were both wrong then," he said with a smirk. She smiled as she thought back to when they had met at the race and he had took a shot at her height and her one at his looks. It seemed like forever ago. Had it only been last weekend? Of course they had known each other longer than that but they had never talked. Nevertheless she was feeling a bit foolish for liking him so much already. She knew she was setting herself up for a fall but there was another part of her longing to take a chance on this and it seemed that it was that part that was slowly winning. She was slowly starting to go by feeling rather than thinking. She was taking another big step. One she hadn't taken before and while she was terrified of the consequences she was already caught up on what may come out of it.

"So where exactly are you taking me," Hinata asked coming out of her thoughts long enough to study their surroundings outside the car window. She knew where they were going but she had no idea where they might be headed. Perhaps he was just planning to drive around. She was curious either way.

"Movies," he answered as he turned left down another road.

"The movie theatre is on the other side of the town," Hinata said turning to look at him.

"I know that. We aren't going there," he said easily. When she opened her mouth to ask more questions he shook his head. "You will see when we get there." Hinata folded her arms over her chest, her lower lips putting out as if she were a little kid who hadn't gotten their way.

Sasuke glanced over at Violet and noted the pout on her flawless features. It made her look younger and cute which wasn't a word he had been associating with her before. Those thoughts came second though to his thoughts about all the ways he would like to sooth that pout off of her lips. And those thoughts are the ones that caught him 

off guard. The ones that made him want to call this all off and run away. He didn't run away from much but this undeniable pull he felt towards her was really beginning to worry him. He wouldn't say scared because hell if he'd admit that even to himself but he was definitely worried.

He could honestly say that he had never felt this way about someone before. He wouldn't label it as anything special just yet but it was definitely something different. In the back of his mind, he knew that he shouldn't be doing this. He knew that this was a bad idea from the start. He should have never taken a chance like this. He was risking everything, and he was well aware of that. And not only was he risking everything but he was risking pulling her in with him as well because he knew he was drowning. It was only a matter of time before it all came out and then where would that leave him? No where good that was for sure. He was in over his head and here he was on a date. He was an idiot that was for sure. But he couldn't help himself. There was just something about her and he wanted to find out what it was before it was too late.

He hated living like this. And at the same time he really didn't have a choice. It was too late to go back now and even if he could, he knew that he wouldn't go back. This was after all his chance. It was his chance to what he had wanted to do for all these years now. Maybe then he would be able to feel whole again. Maybe then he would be able to sleep through one night without waking up from a nightmare, maybe then he could take a look at his life and finally believe that everything was going to be okay.

He forced his gaze back to the road, wondering if she had noticed his staring and hoping that she hadn't. Staring wasn't exactly something he would normally do. He let out a relieved breath however when he realized her attention had been on the sight out the window.

"I didn't even know they had a drive-in theatre out here," she said the pout having turned into a full-fledged smile that he decided was darn near perfect.

"You should get out more," he said with a smirk as he pulled in and paid the man at the gate before finding a place to park. He brought the car to a stop and killed the engine. Opening his door, he got out of the car and looked back at Violet. "Come on it's a nice night," he said before closing his door.

Ten minutes later Hinata was sitting with Sasuke on the hood of his car, their backs against the windshield. Between them they had a bucket of popcorn and two sodas. The drive-in played older movies on the weeknights since the younger crowd, for the most part, came on the weekends. Tonight they were playing , a movie that they had both seen and while they were both still watching it they were talking as well.

"Okay lets see. Name something you love, something you hate, and something you use everyday," Hinata said with a grin.

"My car, high school, and a toothbrush," Sasuke said tilting his head to the side to look at her.

"How can you hate high school? It seems like everyone likes you," she blurted out in shock before she realized how much she just gave away with that single statement. She hoped he hadn't picked up on that but of course she hadn't been that fortunate.

"Wait just a minute," he said a smirk growing on his features as he propped himself up on one elbow and turned to look at her. "Just how do you know that everyone likes me?"

"I may have heard it from Naruto and Shikamaru," she lied, hoping that he bought it. Of course he didn't. He just had to make things difficult for her.

"I think you're lying," he said as he reached his hand out. He caught her chin gently before his thumb and forefinger, turning her face so that her gaze met his own. "Whether you like it or not you just told me that you go to my school." He studied her face for a long moment before he finally sighed and dropped his hand, leaving the spot on her chin where his fingers had touched, scalding as if hot water had been splashed on them. "Now if only this wasn't here," he said reaching back up and tapping her mask lightly. "Then I would know who you are."

"You never answered my question," Hinata said cutting into his thoughts and deciding the best thing for her right now was to change the subject. She watched as he frowned and picked up a piece of popcorn. Rather than brining it to his mouth he chucked the piece out and away from him before looking back at her.

"It's easy to hate it," he said with a shrug. "There are a lot of fake people there. Hell, I suppose I am even one of them. Everyone pretends to be something their not or at least it seems that way. No one is themselves." He paused and tossed another piece of popcorn into the night.

"Besides you are wrong. Next to no one likes _me. _They all just like being associated with me. Somehow the fact that I preferred to be alone, or sit in silence got me labeled as 'cool'. I sure didn't ask for it. I'd rather just be left alone," he admitted, turning his black eyes back to her.

"You would never know," she said resigning herself to the fact that he knew she attended his school, "by the number of people you have around you all the time."

"Jealous," he asked with a smirk.

"Don't push it," she said lightly punching him in the arm. "Curious is more like it. I don't understand how it is that you would rather be left alone than bask in the glow of being one of high school's elite."

"I take it you aren't high on the social ladder of the place, are you," he asked, catching the mocking tone of her voice as she talked about the 'it' crowd of the high school.

"Not exactly. Does that bother you," she asked, wondering if in fact it really would bother him. The proud and independent part of her was insisting it wouldn't make a difference either way. Unfortunately that wasn't the only part of her. The rest longed to hear that it wasn't going to matter, even if he didn't mean it.

"No it doesn't. You're different and I like that. And as for your question, well I never wanted the attention. I'm sure you heard about my parents," he said his voice trailing off slightly.

Hinata nodded, her gaze drifting from the now ending movie to his handsome face. She along with everyone else in town had heard about what had happened to Sasuke's parents. Several years ago they had been murdered in their home. The police never arrested anyone for the crime but rumors swirled around that it had been Sasuke's older brother but there was never any solid evidence, or at least that's what the papers had said. Sasuke's brother had taken off after that and Sasuke had been left on his own since he had no other family to turn to.

"Well after that I withdrew on myself. I didn't want to have anything to do with anyone. Instead I somehow ended up becoming the center of everyone's attention," he said with a frown before he shrugged his shoulders once again. "I guess in a way it sort of forced me out of my self-imposed seclusion so it wasn't all bad. Otherwise I might have missed out on you," he said with another smirk and a wink instantly forcing the somber moment into something much more lighthearted.

"You are absolutely pathetic," Hinata said rolling her violet eyes. "The next thing you're going to ask me is if it hurt when I fell from heaven."

"Well did it," he teased back tossing a piece of popcorn at her.

"You're making an assumption there Uchiha," Hinata said sitting up slightly. Sasuke looked at her curiously, picking up the bucket of popcorn.

"And what might that be," he asked pausing to wait for her answer.

"You're assuming that I'm some sort of angel," she said with a wink and a sultry tone that she had no idea she possessed. Then again she had no idea she possessed the guts to say something like that either but why not live a little. She still had her shield and behind it she was quite close to invincible, or at least she felt close to that.

She was pleased with herself as she slid off the hood of his car leaving the smooth-talking and incredibly good-looking Sasuke speechless for the first time she could ever remember. She smiled to herself as she plucked the popcorn from his hand and grabbed the drinks, carrying them over to the nearest trashcan. She tossed them and headed back, still pleased with herself as she saw Sasuke sitting behind the wheel of the car, the engine idling so that they could get out of there. It was getting late after all.

Sasuke pulled out of their parking spot and headed for the road, his cool and calm demeanor having come back to him by now. He was also smirking and Hinata wondered what in the world was so funny as she watched him grinning from the corner of her eye. The drove in silence for a bit, he was watching the road and she was watching him grin. The silence however was finally shattered when Hinata broke down, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"What in the world are you smiling about," she finally demanded, which in turn only caused him to grin a bit more. She was just about demand he tell her yet again when he finally decided to open up his mouth.

"You like me," he said matter-of-factly. "For all your talk, you really do like me," he said with a bit of a chuckle. A chuckle that did things to her insides that she wasn't sure it should.

"Wh… wait… what," she finally blurted out. She was now next to furious that he had reduced her to that awful stutter of hers that she always used when she wasn't protected by her mask.

Sasuke looked at her for a minute almost as if he had realized everything in that instant and for a moment she couldn't breathe. What if he figured it out, and if he did, what if everything he had said about not caring was a lie? And then better yet, why did she care if it was a lie? But as quickly as it was there, it vanished and it was all she could do not to let out a big breath of air she had been holding.

"It's okay if you like me," he teased. "A lot of girls do," he said coolly, the smirk still on his features.

"I do not like you," Hinata said folding her arms over her chest and lifting her chin defiantly.

"Yes you do. Just admit it," he said turning to meet her defiant gaze with a stare of his own.

"Not happening. Just watch the road," Hinata said glancing forward at the long empty stretch of road.

"Not until you admit you like me," Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Knock it off. Watch the road," Hinata ordered, her own gaze now more focused on the road that him. One of them had to be paying attention to it after all.

"Say you like me first," he said, his gaze never wavering to look over at road though for good measure he did press down on the gas petal more causing them to accelerate down the straightaway, though it was a straightaway that would be ending soon enough.

"You are going to get us killed," Hinata yelled at him. "Look at the road or hit the brakes," she said as she unconsciously gripping the door so hard that her knuckles began to turn white.

"It's your stubborn pride that it going to get us killed," he said, his voice cool and calm as if he wasn't driving blindly ahead. Hinata glanced back at him for a brief moment and then forward once again at the road. The bend sped towards them. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She met his gaze again though her defiance was clearly wavering. She turned back to the road, the bend was practically on top of them.

"Okay I like you," she practically yelled. Sasuke slammed onto his breaks just in time to get the car around the bend. The smell of burning rubber filled the air as he took to corner and then pulled the car right off the road. The car rolled to a stop and Sasuke took his gaze back off the road and looked at Hinata.

"Told you so," he said with a smirk. Hinata snapped.

"You nearly got us killed," she yelled as she jumped out of the car. "And if you think for one minute that I like you just think about it. I was blackmailed into this date and that little confession right there was a bit forced don't you think. I would like to live to see the end of high school even if I do hate it," she said as she narrowed her eyes and glared at him. By now he had gotten out of the car himself and come around to where she was ranting though it was clear that none of it was getting through to him. He still looked clearly amused with himself.

"This is not funny," she said placing her hands on her hips. "I am going to…" She was cut off as he placed his hand over her mouth. His other hand found her shoulder and pushed her back against the car. She found herself pressed against the cool frame of the car and the warm hard body of Sasuke.

"It's okay that you like me," he said quietly his breath hot against her pale skin. She had the urge to flee but she didn't. She stayed still though, every fiber of her body humming with anticipation. He was so close to her, his face hovering inches from hers as he lowered his hand from her mouth. It was all she could do to keep her knees from buckling. And then that smirk worked its way back onto his face. She had the urge to smack that smirk right off his face.

"I don't li…" She didn't get to finish her sentence. This time it wasn't his hand that silenced her. His mouth came down on hers, lips colliding in what she would swear was some sort of nuclear explosion. His lips seared her own as her eyes closed and she melted. She would have slid straight to the ground if he hadn't had her pressed against his car. Her arms, acting of their own volition came up and wrapped themselves around his neck as his hands found her slender waist and rested there. He nibbled lightly on her lower lip and drew it into his mouth, she whimpered and her fingers found his hair.

He ran his tongue along her lips and asked for entrance and she gaze it to him with a blissful sigh. His tongue touches and teased and hers responded back. He kissed her until she was breathless and all the while she kissed him back. They finally separated, both breathing heavier than before. Hinata opened her eyes though her eyelids 

felt as it they were waited down. Her eyes finally fluttered open, meeting his dark gaze straight on and nearly sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's okay that you like me," he repeated once more, his hands still on her waist and hers still wrapped around her neck. He kissed her lips lightly, then trailed them down her jaw line and down the arch of her throat to which she tilted her head back slightly.

"Because I happen to really like you," he said between the kissed he trailed over her skin, leaving each place his lips touched burning as if it had been fire that had touched her there.

"So I may like you," she said a bit breathlessly when he finally stepped away. She stared at him, the cool air taking the place of where his body had been and leaving her wanting to shiver again though this time from the cold. She knew that it was probably for the best that he had stepped away though. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. However, one thing she was sure of when she slid back into the passenger seat, was that she was not about to forget this date or the way his lips felt any time in the near future. She was sure she would be reliving them in her dreams.


	10. Revelations

__

_**Author's Note: **__So I haven't updated this story in several months. I am really sorry. I know the excuse of family issues is overused but that is why I wasn't updating. And yes I could have made time but I wouldn't have had much muse to write. Life can really kill it sometimes. Anyway I hope to be back to writing somewhat regularly again. Thanks anyone who is still sticking with this story after my lack of updating. This isn't my best chapter since I am getting back into the swing of things but I don't think it is bad. Plus it throws an interesting curve into the mix. Enjoy Chapter 10 and thanks for reading. _

A very tired Hinata sat on the bus to school the next morning. Naruto of course had started to bombard her with questions as soon as he had seen her and even Shikamaru was forgoing his usual nap on the way to school to hear her answers. Well actually she was refusing to answer so he was more or less studying her reactions. She wished Naruto would keep it down though. She didn't exactly want anyone to hear him asking how her date went. It might get back to Neji or Tenten or someone else she didn't want knowing. But trying to tell Naruto to keep it down was like trying to move a wall. It simply was not going to happen.

"Come on," Naruto whined in her ear. "How'd it go? It can't hurt to tell us whether it went good or bad." It was rather obvious that he was anxious to know. He could barely sit still in his seat.

"L…l…look Nar…Naruto, I d…don't want to t…ta…talk about it," she stammered out turning her face away from him to look out the window. She didn't want him to notice the color that rose on her pale cheeks at the mere mention of her date last night. Just thinking about it sent a pleasant tingle through her body as the memory of Sasuke's lips against hers burned through her mind.

"That good, huh," Shikamaru said and it was without a trace of sarcasm. He was perfectly serious as he covered his mouth and yawned, stretching his arms lazily and looking as bored as he always did.

"What do you mean it was good? She hasn't told us anything," Naruto said pointing out the obvious and quite a few thoughts behind Shikamaru as usual. Shikamaru sighed as if he was thinking why in the world he put up with the two of them before he nodded towards Hinata.

"She's blushing like crazy and all you did was mention the date. So my guess is that Hinata here had a pretty good time last night," Shikamaru said before slouching down in his seat so that he could catch at least a few minutes of sleep before they got to school.

"Come on Hinata. Why won't you tell us what happened," Naruto said once again resorting to whining since at the moment it was the only tool he had.

"Give it a rest Naruto," Shikamaru mumbled though he never bothered to open his eyes. "I doubt you are going to get anything else out of her, especially right now while we are on the bus." His words however were shortly thereafter replaced by the light sound of snoring.

"How does he do that," Naruto cried, looking as if he were in an internal conflict as to whether or not to bother the now sleeping Shikamaru. "You would think he doesn't sleep at night," Naruto muttered before finally giving it a rest and falling silent.

Hinata, having gotten control of that awful blush that was so obvious on her pale features, turned back to look at Naruto. The blonde looked quite disappointed over what she assumed was the fact that he wasn't getting any details of what happened on her date. Maybe she would talk to him about it later. And even then she still wasn't going to share with him all the details. A few of those details she was keeping for herself. He didn't need to know what had kept her sleepless all last night. Still she couldn't help but feel a bit bad for her friend. She frowned trying to think of something to cheer him up. Suddenly she remembered that she hadn't been the only one with a date.

"N… Naruto. H…h…how was y… your d…d…d…date with S… S… Sak…Sakura," she asked quietly, studying his face. It only took her a second to realize what an awful mistake asking him had been.

"It was great," Naruto shouted so loudly that everyone on the bus, including Shikamaru turned to look at him. Hinata started to blush like crazy since everyone was looking their way and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. He gave a little wave and gradually everyone went back to whatever it was that they were doing.

"Could you have been any louder," Shikamaru said as he yawned again. This time however he didn't go back to sleep. Instead he turned slightly to listen to what Naruto had to say. He was also interested in how his friend's date had gone. He was interested in Hinata's date as well but it was obvious she didn't want to share. Naruto on the other had never had any problem talking. Plus Naruto had always had that crush on Sakura. He was glad that his friend had finally got a chance to get her to notice him.

"Okay so it wasn't all that great in the beginning. I was so nervous that I couldn't sit still and she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else, but it got better when we actually got to dinner. She is really nice. Did you know she wants to be a doctor? She is really smart and boy is she pretty," Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata covered her mouth and laughed quietly to herself. She was glad that Naruto had gotten his date. There was a time not too long ago that those words would have stung but now she just was happy for her friend. At least Sakura had been nice to him. Honestly had been a bit worried that Naruto might have had a bad time on his date.

"Yup and I asked her to go out with me again on Saturday night and she said yes," Naruto said with a huge grin to which Hinata's eyes widened.

"You got her to go on another date with you," asked Shikamaru in disbelief.

"Y… y…you are br…bringing her t.. t...to a race," Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto shot Shikamaru a glare and then turned to look at Hinata. "Yeah I was talking about how Shikamaru and I went to watch the races a lot and she said she had never been to one but she would like to see one. She was a little nervous about the idea of it being illegal and all but I told her that it doesn't get broken up by the cops all that often and even when it does they tend to go after the racers rather than the people watching," he said proudly. "So she agreed to come with me."

"Oh dear," Hinata said quietly.

"Don't worry Hinata, I promise I won't say anything and I'm sure she won't recognize you. No one else does," Naruto said enthusiastically. Hinata sighed and let it go. He was right. It wasn't like anyone recognized her. No one would ever connect plain and timid little Hinata with the sassy and sexy Violet. Her secret was perfectly safe though whether that was a good thing or not she was no longer sure. She couldn't help but wish a certain raven haired boy knew the truth and still like her anyway. But that wishful thinking that could never happen.

The morning was uneventful since she managed to avoid Tenten and everyone else. She found herself not paying attention in her classes which was rare for her but she supposed it wasn't all that surprising considering everything that had been going on with her lately. She deserved to let her mind wander though she had her one teacher ask her if she was feeling alright when her thoughts drifted to a certain boy again. She really wished she didn't blush so easily or that it wasn't so obvious.

Somehow she made it to lunch without anymore blushing. She took a seat next to Shikamaru who was asleep with his chin resting on the palm of his hand and his elbow propped up on the table. Hinata quietly took out her lunch and glanced up when Naruto came over to the table. He dropped his tray onto the table causing Shikamaru to jerk his head up as he was woken up. Naruto laughed and then took a seat across from Hinata.

"Idiot," Shikamaru muttered.

"Aw is someone grumpy because I woke him up from his little nap," Naruto said waving a plastic spoon in front of Shikamaru's face. Hinata covered her mouth and laughed quietly into her hand as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Look it Sakura," Shikamaru said dryly.

"Where," Naruto said jumping out of his chair and looking around. Shikamaru slouched in his seat and kicked Naruto's chair backwards.

"Sorry I guess I was wrong," he said crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto's glared at Shikamaru and then took a seat. Or at least he would have taken a seat if Shikamaru hadn't kicked it away. Instead he ended up sprawled out on the floor. Shikamaru looked incredibly pleased with himself and Hinata choked on her water.

She placed the bottle back on the table and started to cough. She felt a hand giving her a firm pat on the back as she coughed a bit longer. "Thanks Shikamaru," she said between coughs. When she finally stopped coughing she glanced over at Shikamaru who still had his arms crossed and was looking at something, or should she same someone, behind her.

"You alright there Hinata," said the person behind her and her whole body tensed. Her face went from pale to flushed in record time as she turned around and met Sasuke's dark graze.

"Yes thank you," she squeaked out in a voice pitched higher than her normal one. She felt absolutely pathetic.

"Are you sure, cause your face is awful red," Sasuke stated.

Hinata wanted to sink into the floor. Instead she just nodded her head. Naruto, who had climbed back into his seat, started to laugh and Hinata whirled around to glare at him. Well that was very un-Hinata like. He deserved the glare though and it shut him up rather quickly. He fell quiet and Hinata resisted the urge to turn back around and look at Sasuke.

"Did everything work out with Sakura," Sasuke said to Naruto and Hinata was all to aware of how close Sasuke was standing behind her and how it would have felt if he took another step forward and was pressed against her. Her thought left her mortified with herself and she turned even redder if that was possible. So she fixed her gaze on the table and did her best to ignore the close proximity of Sasuke.

"It sure did. Thanks," Naruto said eagerly. He took a quick glance at Hinata before he kept going. "Did everything go alright with you and Violet," Naruto asked. Hinata didn't know where it came from but a second later her foot made contact with Naruto's shin under the table.

"Ouch," he cried to which Sasuke gave him a puzzled look.

"I uh… kicked the table accidently," Naruto said with a pathetic grin. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, but it was good. Thanks for helping me out," he said before heading back to his table, wherever that was. "See you guys around," he said and then he was gone in the lunchroom crowd.

"I am going to hurt you," Hinata said through clenched teeth, no trace of her stutter in her words as she glared at Naruto.

"Geez you already did. When did you get so violent," Naruto asked as he reached down to rub his shin to which Shikamaru chuckled.

"You're lucky that is all I did," Hinata said evenly to which Naruto gave her a funny look.

"Hey Hinata you're not stuttering," Naruto said. Hinata frowned when she realized that he was right. She really was having an off day.

"I'm too mad to stutter right now," she said brushing it off and going back to her lunch. It seemed that Sasuke Uchiha was turning her life upside down and he didn't even know it.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. She felt like she had completely missed the hours from lunch up until now as she blinked at herself in the mirror. Her homework was done and dinner had been made but she really didn't remember it. She was distracted and she didn't like it. Especially if she was going to be doing some racing. Then she couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Focus," she muttered to herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and retrieved her mask from the drawer. She carefully put on the mask and examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was down though tonight she had taken the time to curl it so that hung down her back in soft curls. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans that were tucked into her black boots. They made her legs look longer which was nice considering she was shorter than she would have liked to be. She wore a long, form fitting, white tank top with a black tank over that. The white tank stuck out from the bottom of the black one and came up above the low cut black tank as well. It broke up all the black. She had one her eyeliner and mascara as well. She put on a quick coat of lip gloss and then slid her cell phone into her pocket.

She shut off her lights and slipped out of her room to meet Shikamaru and Naruto. They went to the garage first and met up with Temari and Lee. Lee challenged her to a race which she declined for the time being. She didn't want to race him when she was so distracted. Once she had Sasuke off the brain she would gladly race Lee. Jiraiya informed her she wasn't racing tonight but he was working on finding her something for Saturday.

Since she wasn't racing, she said hello to her baby. She gave the black Mustang a good rubdown even though it was already shining. Shikamaru had done quite a bit of work buffing out the scratches from her last race. She headed over to the track with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari.

They watched the races for awhile before Naruto had to pee. Once he left, Hinata decided to make herself scarce so Shikamaru and Temari could have some alone time. Not that they were alone in this crowd but at least they wouldn't feel obligated to talk to her. She slipped away into the crowd, saying hi to a few people and taking a picture with a group of her "fans". She waved goodbye to them with a smile when she felt an arm slip around her waist.

"I don't like sharing," Sasuke said in a low voice, his lips hovering dangerously close to her ear. A slight grin crossed Hinata's features as she let him lead her out of the crowd.

"Possessive much," she said as they cleared the crowd.

"Only with things I like," he said smoothly as he spun her around so that she was facing him. Hinata looked up him. He was wearing that half-smirk he seemed to wear all the time around her. She didn't see it on him very often at school. Not that she was looking. Oh she was hopeless.

"So now I am a thing," she said folding her arms over her chest, her forearms brushing against his chest since he was standing so close to her.

"You can fake mad all you want. We both know where this is leading," Sasuke stated coolly, his black eyes gazing down at her.

"Oh and where might that…" 'Be' came out as a sigh against his lips as he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger and brought her lips up to meet his own. Hinata leaned into him, her hands fisted against his chest as his hand ran down her back and rested on the small of her back. This time it was her that teased him. She nipped at his tower lip and teased him by running her tongue over her teeth. She heard something close to a muffled groan escape his lips and it gave her a rather pleasant feeling. Sasuke not to be outdone, applied enough pressure to the small of her back to have her lean into him more so that she was pressed up against him. Every soft part of her body was pressed against a hard plane of his own.

She wasn't about to give up just yet. As his tongue slipped past her parted lips, she opened one of her fisted hands. She trailed a finger down his chest and over the muscles over his stomach. She was fascinated by the way they tensed up beneath her touch. The next thing she knew, Sasuke's hand caught her wrist and his lips broke away from hers.

"You win," he said his voice more husky than normal. "I would have lost it if I let you keep that up. But you played a dangerous game there," he said letting go of her but leaning close to her so that she could feel his breath on her lips. "And next time I won't give up so easily," he murmured, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. He pulled away from her once again before speaking. "I've got to get going," he said though before he gave her a chance to respond he kissed her long and hard once again. Hinata felt like the world around her was spinning. He should not be allowed to have so much of an effect on her.

"Damn I don't want to go," he said as he pulled back away. Hinata found her brain and smirked.

"Sorry you find me so irresistible Uchiha," she teased as she rested her hands on his shoulders and trailed them down onto his chest. "But I wouldn't want you to be late," she said giving him a slight shove backwards.

Sasuke was surprised at first as he took a step backwards to regain his balance. He smirked and shook his head. "The spell is broken," he said as he turned to go. "See you soon Violet," Sasuke said as he walked off and into the crowd. He seemed to have a habit of doing that. Hinata smiled to herself and then turned around to go.

She walked straight into a hard wall. Well it wasn't actually a wall though she thought it was for a brief moment while her still floating mind came back to reality. She was staring straight at a man's chest. Her violet eyes drifted upwards and feel on the masked face of Kakashi.

"Kakashi," she said with both surprise and relief. The man had a creepy ability to randomly appear out of nowhere. "You scared me. What are you doing here," she asked as she played with a strand of her dark hair. She really hoped he hadn't seen all of that.

"Just stopped by to talk to Jiraiya and see what was going on," he said in a bored sounding tone. And just when Hinata thought he was going to let her be, he spoke again. "Looks its really none of my business but just be careful with that guy," Kakashi said.

Hinata wanted to die. He had seen. She wondered how much but then it dawned on her that Kakashi was warning her about Sasuke. "What do you mean," she said fighting off the blush that was threatening to engulf her pale features.

"Well I don't know him personally but he drives for Orochimaru and a lot of those guys are trouble as well. I just don't want you getting hurt cause of him."

Hinata paled. Sasuke drive for Orochimaru, that creepy guy she had only met once face to face. Apparently Sasuke had failed to mention that little piece of information. "Thanks Kakashi," she said quietly. "I will be careful," she said as she watched him nod and leave her to her thoughts. She was a bit hurt at the moment. Why didn't he tell her, and what if Kakashi was right? What if he was a bad guy? He did ride with Orochimaru after all.

Her hurt turned to anger and she clenched her hands into fists at her side. That jerk. She wondered where he 'had to go to.' Well he had some explaining to do that was for certain. Hinata whirled on her boots and pushed her way into the crowd heading into the direction Sasuke had gone. Soon enough though as the crowd thinned, far away from where starting line was, she realized she had no idea where he had gone and she certainly didn't see him.

"Hey Violet," Naruto said popping up next to her with a grin. His grin faded though when he got a good look at her face. "What's wrong," he said resting his hand on her arm.

"Oh nothing. I just needed to talk to Sasuke," she said quietly, some of the anger once again fading to hurt since she had nothing around her to be angry with at the moment.

"Did he hurt you because I will march right in there and kick his ass for you," Naruto said making a fist with his hand.

"No he didn't, it's okay Naruto. Wait, in there," she asked a look of confusion crossing her features.

"Yeah he went into that building over there with some guy with gray hair," Naruto said jerking his hand in the direction of a building. Hinata narrowed her eyes at the building and then began to march towards it. "Wait Hinata what are you doing," Naruto said jogging a few steps to catch up with her.

"I need to talk to him. And I want to see what he is doing," she said as she walked over to the door.

"Fine but I am coming with you," Naruto said falling into step beside her. Hinata opened her mouth to protest but decided she wouldn't mind his company. She really had no idea what she was doing after all. When she reached the door she put her ear against it. She didn't hear anything so she put her finger to her lips and then proceeded to push the door open slowly. The building was dimly lit and it took her a minute to let her eyes adjust. She could hear voices talking from somewhere inside. She felt Naruto behind her as she moved forward.

The voices became louder and a bit clearer the further in she moved. There were boxes stacked up in front of her and she knew the owners of the voices were standing somewhere in the room on the other side of them. She also knew one of the voices was Sasuke's. She walked up to the boxes and peeked her head slightly around the corner. Naruto did the same, his head peeking out just above hers. Sasuke was standing on the other side of the room with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Hinata had to resist the urge to jump out a start yelling at him right now. Instead she just listened.

"Did you deliver the ssssshipment," Orochimaru said in his rather creepy voice.

"Yes, there were no problems either," Sasuke said with a nod.

"Exccccellent," Orochimaru said patting Sasuke on the shoulder. "You are doing very well."

"What are they talking about shipments," Naruto whispered and Hinata shrugged her shoulders. She had a few guesses but none of them were good. "It can't be good," he said confirming her own thoughts.

"We should get out of here," Hinata whispered figuring there would be some trouble if they were discovered. Naruto nodded and turned around to leave, knocking into a box on the floor. The sound seemed to echo through the building. Hinata winced and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Sorry," he whispered frantically though Hinata's attention was still on Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto.

"Did you hear that," Sasuke said reaching for something.

"Yesssssss," Orochimaru said looking around. She saw a flash of metal appear in Kabuto's hand.

"Does he have a gun," she whispered rather positive that her heart just skipped a beat. She glanced at Sasuke, he had a gun in his hand as well.

"Check it out," Orochimaru said nodding in their direction.

"Oh my God they both have guns," she said frantically as she jerked her head back. "Run," she said to Naruto as she took off for the door, Naruto straight behind her. They flew out the building and neither one stopped until they felt like their lungs were ready to burst. Her chest heaving, Hinata bent over and rested her hands on her knees.

"I don't think they saw us," she said between gasps for breaths.

"Good," Naruto said as he collapsed on the ground at her feet. "Hinata what does this all mean," Naruto said putting his arms up over his head.

"I don't know," she said sinking to the ground beside him. "I really don't know."

Sasuke couldn't find anything, neither could Kabuto. He tucked his gun back into the waistband of his jeans and walked back over to Orochimaru. "I didn't see anything," he said his dark gaze glancing over to Kabuto.

"Me neither," Kabuto said holstering his own gun as well. "Probably a cat or something."

"Very well. Sssasssuke you are disssmisssed," Orochimaru said nodding towards the door.

Sasuke nodded and headed for the door. He didn't leave though as directed. Instead he stopped once he was out of sight but still in earshot.

"I set up a race for him tomorrow againssst that Violet girl. He can't lossse. I will not lose another race to Jiraiya," Orochimaru said with a spat when he mentioned Jiraiya. "I am counting on you to make sure that there is no chance of that," he said to Kabuto.

"It will be done."


	11. A Strong Dose of Reality

_**Author's Note:** I do not own Naruto. I really have no good excuse for the amount of time that I have let go by since my last update. I apologize to those of you who were looking forward to it. As usual it has been family and school keeping me busy. Needless to say here is the next chapter and while it may be a bit choppy it is probably the longest chapter I have written yet. So enjoy it and hopefully the next update will come out shortly. Thanks for those of you who are still reading._

* * *

At 4 a.m. in the morning, when the rest of the town was asleep, three people lay awake in their beds unable to welcome the sleep that they wanted. One of them was Hinata. She had crawled into bed a little more than an hour ago and was laying on her back staring up at her ceiling. She had tried sleeping but it had been useless. She hadn't been able to shut off her mind. It was in overdrive as she tried to process her evening. So much had happened in the last few hours that she didn't know what to do. There was no denying the fact that she liked Sasuke and perhaps a bit too much but at the same time she had just learned quite a bit about him that she wasn't sure she could handle.

For one thing Sasuke rode for Orochimaru and that man gave her the creeps. There was something off about him and she knew that he was involved in some bad business though she wasn't sure what exactly that business was. Secondly Sasuke obviously was involved in whatever that business was as well. He had been talking about shipments and as much as she would rather deny it, she figured those shipments were dealing with something illegal. Her first guess was drugs but she supposed it could be anything. She wasn't exactly sure what a "shipment" was considered to be. And finally even if she could overlook these things, pretend they weren't real or that they didn't mean anything, she couldn't even close her eyes without seeing the image of Sasuke with a gun in his hands.

What would have happened if he had caught her there? Would he have shot her and Naruto? She shivered slightly at the thought even encased by the warmth of her sheets. She had never really thought of him as dangerous but he had looked that way with his gun in hand and his eyes alert. He had been ready to take some sort of action and that was the scariest part. She couldn't handle this. Whether she liked him or not, she was not about put herself into a situation where she might possibly be drug into something like that. She was not that type of person.

Hinata rolled over in her bed and buried her face into her pillow. She needed to sleep. She had to race Sasuke tomorrow and he was one of the top racers in her bracket of racing. Not getting any sleep wasn't going to help her win and she did want to win even if it was against Sasuke. She tossed her covers off and then pulled them back on before flipping from side to side in a desperate attempt to get comfortable and yet sleep just never came.

On the other side of town Sasuke sat at his desk with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on the smooth wooden surface of the desk. Papers were strewn out around him, some on desk and others littering the floor. Over and over his mind kept replaying Kabuto's promise. 'It will be done.' Obviously they didn't trust him to beat Hinata on his own but the more important picture was that they wanted a guarantee that he would win. The only way for them to do that was to go after Violet. The question then became how would they do it. And once he had that question answered he then had to determine how he would stop them. Because he knew that there was no way he could sit around and let anything happen to her.

Granted he also knew that he was putting everything he had been working for at risk for this. He hadn't really meant for anything to happen this way. He had let himself get involved emotionally with someone when he had done his best to keep himself closed off to everyone. And finally he allows himself to open up and it gets him here. She might be killed because of him. While he wasn't doing anything directly it didn't make him feel any better. Violet was in danger and she had no idea. He had to do something to protect her without anyone knowing he was doing so. He wasn't sure that that was even possible. But as he stood up from his chair to pace his room, he realized that it didn't matter if it was possible or not. Because no matter what he was going to protect her.

The thought brought his pacing up short and he stood in the center of the room for a moment reviewing it in his head. It had been such an easy decision. He was willing to throw it all away to make sure she was safe. It really wasn't even something he had to consider. When had his feelings turned this strong? How was it that one girl whose real name he didn't even know, could become so important to him so quickly? But she had because her safety was more important to him than anything else at the moment. He didn't want to think about something happening to her. And so with a newly found determination Sasuke sat back down at his desk and ran through his mind over and over again what tomorrow could possibly bring.

Finally not too far away from where Hinata tossed and turned, the guy who never had a single problem falling asleep, lay awake. Shikamaru stared out the window of his room and into the darkness that soon enough would be fading into a soft gray as the sun made its way above the horizon to chase away the night. He wasn't entirely sure what it was but something was nagging at him and preventing him from falling asleep. He had never had much of a problem tuning out his thoughts and feelings and falling asleep wherever and whenever he chose but tonight was different. Tonight he had this cold feeling that the coming day wouldn't be good. He had the feeling that something was going to happen though he had no reason to feel that way. Tomorrow wouldn't be any different than usual. It was just another race for Hinata, just another night at rally. And yet deep down in his gut he simply couldn't shake the feeling that tomorrow everything was going to change.

Morning came far too quickly in the sense that Hinata had gotten no sleep, but it certainly had seemed to take forever for the black of the night to fade away to the pale gray sky outside her window. She may have drifted in and out of consciousness but she felt exhausted and yet still she was unable to sleep. There was simply no turning off her mind. So instead of trying to force herself to sleep once again, she pulled her covers off and set her bare feet on the cool hardwood floor. The room was just light enough for her to see but still the room was quite shadowed as she silently padded across the floor and into the bathroom. The door creaked ever so slightly as she pushed it open and seemed to shatter the silence of the early morning. For a moment she froze where she was standing and strained against the silence to hear some sort of response to the noise, but there was nothing.

She let out a breath that she had not realized she had been holding. She closed her bathroom door quietly behind her and heard the soft click as the door shut. She turned the lock over, not that she expected anyone to be awake or to come into her room, but she didn't want to take any chances. Hinata opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out the simple black mask that did so much for her. She turned it over in her hand, brushing the tips of her fingers along the fabric. She sighed out loud and set the mask down of the counter before her. Hinata tugged the hair out of the ponytail she had put it up in to sleep and let her long hair fair down her back. She ran her hands through her messy hair and pushed her bangs to the side to tuck them behind her ear.

She opened up the cabinet in front of her and pulled out her contacts. She took a moment and put on the violet contacts, blinking a few times once they were in. She added a swipe of mascara and some eyeliner and then finally pulled on her mask. She lifted her gaze to the girl that peered back at her in the mirror. She never could get over the sight of seeing herself in the mirror as Violet. It seemed impossible that someone like this really existed inside of her, hidden from the world and set free by a silly little mask. She lifted her hand to the mirror and reached out until her fingers touched the cool surface of the glass, the reflection mirroring what she was doing.

How Hinata longed to be the girl she was staring at, the confident one, the one who had self-esteem and charm. She wanted to abandon the mask, shed the contacts and let the world see her and the thought was terrifying. She could never be that girl, she didn't have the strength to take the risk and let it all out there. She was afraid. The fear had never sat well with her, and it didn't now, but it was the true. When all the excuses were stripped down and everything was let out into the light, the simple true was that she was afraid of what everyone would think. It was a weakness she had always had, and one she supposed she always would. Until the day came when she was able to shed the mask, she was a coward. At least that was how she saw herself. And until she shed that mask she was also a liar.

Perhaps not a liar so much as she was not telling the truth, but how could she fault Sasuke for not telling her the truth about whatever it was that he was involved in. While the situations were different, they were more alike than what they seemed at first glance. Sasuke wouldn't tell her the truth because he felt as though she wouldn't accept it. And she wouldn't tell him the truth either because she believed he would walk away from her.

She pulled the mask from her face them and quickly removed her contacts as tears threatened to brim over her eyes. She turned the water on in the sink and grabbed a rag to scrub away the makeup and hide the tears from herself as they began to spill over. It was rather clear now. Sasuke had been right, she wouldn't accept the truth from Sasuke, it didn't matter how much she liked him if he was involved in what she thought he was involved with. She would walk away even if it would hurt. And Sasuke would walk away from her if he ever found out the truth. Only in his case she supposed it really wouldn't hurt so much as be an embarrassment. They weren't meant to be and no silly mask was going to change that. The whole thing had been doomed from the start.

Hinata dropped the rag by the sink and sat down on the edge of the shower. She placed her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She took a few deep breaths as she sat there regaining her composure. She told herself again and again that there was no need to get worked up over this yet. She would have to talk to Sasuke first and find out the truth, maybe there really was some sort of explanation for this. And if there wasn't she would deal with it then. Plus she had a race to think about. Despite the way she was feeling, she had to focus on that. She owed it to everyone else to push aside her feelings and drive at her best ability. And this wasn't going to be an easy race to win. Sasuke was just as good as herself if not better. Despite everything else she would at least find out the answer to that tonight.

* * *

By the time nine o'clock rolled around, the exhaustion had given way to nerves which was actually keeping Hinata wide awake. She found herself quite jumpy, sitting there waiting for Shikamaru to call her and tell her he was here. She had her phone in her hand, and was sitting on her bed, practically jumping out of her skin every time she heard her father move around downstairs. She stood up from the bed, and crossed to the full length mirror that was hung on her closet door. She paused and studied herself for a moment, her head tilted to the side in scrutiny.

She supposed she had gone slightly over the top tonight with her clothes, but tonight of all nights was perhaps the best night to do it. She had the race, which in itself was incredibly important, but she also wanted to confront Sasuke, and to do that a little extra confidence was going to help. She was wearing a miniskirt for one thing. The Tripp mini was a black and white ripped fishnet print skirt that was all of twelve inches. It showed a lot of leg, had a pleated bottom and front lace-up detailing. Rather than bare legs, she had on a pair of black fishnet stockings and a pair of Demonia wrap around double strap boots, that added three inches to her height and came to about mid calf. For a top she had chosen a black and purple buckle corset that played off the violet contacts she wore. She also wore black lace-up arm warmers that went from around her thumb up to her elbow.

She had on black eyeliner, mascara, and smoky eye shadow as well as a bit of lip gloss and cover up to hide the shadows under her eyes. Her bangs were straightened and swept to the side, though still covering most of her right eye. The rest of her hair was straightened and teased, giving it a slightly messy look. As it was, Hinata barely recognized herself as Violet in the mirror. She ran a hand nervously through her hair and then shook her head. Since when did Violet get nervous? She knew the answer to that dealt with dealing with a certain dark eyed boy, but she tried to push the thoughts out of her mind until it was actually time. Just then the phone buzzed in her hand and she glanced down at the phone. The caller id showed Shikamaru so she turned away from the mirror and grabbed her black crop top jacket from the bed post where she had hung it. She shrugged on the jacket, tucked her phone into the pocket, as it was the only pocket anywhere on this outfit, and then climbed out her window.

It wasn't easy to maneuver down a tree in the clunky boots and the skirt she wore, but somehow she managed without tearing anything. She glanced back at the house for a moment before hurrying off to meet Shikamaru. She was glad that the weather was warmer tonight and she wasn't freezing in the skirt she was wearing. Hinata smiled when she saw Shikamaru waiting where they usually met. She smiled and climbed into the truck, closing the door and pulling on her seatbelt.

"Hey Shika," she said pleasantly, doing her best to hide the nerves that were eating away at her. Hinata glanced over at Shikamaru when he didn't say anything and she found him staring at her. "What," she demanded.

Shikamaru shook his head and then turned put the truck into gear. "You look…" He seemed to struggle to find the right word.

"Look what," Hinata prodded, wondering what it was that he had to say.

"You look hot… troublesome but hot," he finally said. Hinata laughed and punched Shikamaru on the arm lightly. "Just don't tell Temari I said that. I am kind of afraid of what she might do if she found out I said that," he said with a slight grimace.

"Fine your secret is safe with me," she said with another laugh. "Are we picking up Naruto and Sakura," she asked, still slightly unable to grasp the concept that Sakura was going with Naruto to the race.

"Yeah he and Sakura are ready to go," he said before glancing over at Hinata. "And Hinata, relax okay? Or at least try to. You are coiled tight as a spring. I'm sure the race will go fine," he said before turning his attention back to the road.

"It isn't the race I am worried about," she whispered softly enough that Shikamaru didn't hear her. The race was after all only one part of the long night she had ahead of herself.

Hinata got to the track rather quickly considering she hadn't wanted to stick around the garage very long. First Lee had asked her out, not once but multiple times and of course Guy had been there cheering Lee on each time. It was enough to make her wish she had chosen something different to wear. On top of that Jiraiya was looking at her more than usual, and it wasn't in a way that she wanted. It was definitely creepier than usual. So she had grabbed her Mustang GT and headed down to the track early figuring everyone else could meet her there. Plus she had ulterior motives as well. She wouldn't mind getting a chance to talk to Sasuke without her friends around. As much as she was glad to have them around this was definitely something she wanted to do alone. And she figured she would want to be alone when it was all said and done.

She parked her car down by where the race would start since her race was one of the only ones of the night. The race itself had been hyped up for the last week and was the only one anyone would be paying attention to today. Since the weather was still warm, despite the fact that the sun had gone down, she tossed her jacket on the passenger seat and locked up the car. With her key in her hand, she set out into the crowd, gaining quite a bit of attention as she walked through it. A lot of people wanted pictures, more wanted to wish her luck. She smiled and was friendly though her thoughts were occupied as she scanned the crowd for Sasuke.

She knew she wouldn't have much luck picking him out of a crowd, so she made her way to the edge of the crowd. It took her awhile to accomplish this task, given the number of people that came up to her but she finally managed. She wasn't sure where she might find Sasuke so she frowned slightly. Finally she decided to head towards the warehouse that she had seen Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto in when she had been with Naruto. It was back away from the crowds so the noise faded behind her.

There was no one around the warehouse and for a moment she almost decided to turn around. But she took a deep breath and walked over to the building. She paused at the door and looked around. She couldn't see anyone so she placed a hand on the door and twisted the knob. The door was locked. She wasn't sure if she was more relieved or disappointed that she couldn't get in. While she had wanted to talk to Sasuke, snooping around the building might have also provided her with a few answers he might not be willing to give her. Then again the last time she had been in this building there had been men with guns, so it was probably for the best that she couldn't get in.

Losing the nerve she had had a moment ago, she hurried away from warehouse, her strides brisk as she made her way back to the safety of the crowd. She crossed her arms over her chest and mentally scolded herself for her not so brilliant idea of checking the warehouse. What if someone had seen her? They might not like the idea of her snooping around there. Granted she had no idea what they were hiding but she knew it was something. That might be enough to get her into some trouble though. She would be smarter about this from now on. Actually she would simply stay out of it. That was the best way.

Her boots made a light thud against the ground with every step she took, and the sound seemed to echo as it felt like she was the only one around. It was darker by the warehouse than it was over by where the rally was taking place. The area wasn't exactly kept in the best shape, and there were few working street lamps. Long and dark shadows cast themselves over the ground leaving plenty of places for a person to stand without being seen. She nearly screamed when a cat jumped out in front of her and scampered off in the other direction. She bit her lip and wondered if she could be any more foolish. Not only had she put herself into a bad position but she was so jumpy, which wasn't helping matters. A hand on her arm caused her to scream, the sound of her scream even catching her off guard though it was quickly cut off as a hand clamped over her mouth. She was about to stomp down on her attacker's instep when she heard the husky tones in her ear.

"Woah Violet it's just me. I didn't mean to scare you," Sasuke said as he let his arms fall from her. Hinata turned around wide-eyed and met Sasuke's dark gaze. As she did, she noticed his own eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of her. His gaze seemed to burn straight through her and she had to force herself not to turn away from the intense gaze. The feelings his eyes alone were causing to stir in the pit of her stomach were foreign to her and not unwelcome. She wasn't sure what word to put with it, perhaps desire. She wondered how a look could build up something like that.

"What were you doing out here alone," he asked her, shattering the silence but not breaking his gaze or the trance he seemed to have over her. She couldn't be sure but his voice sounded almost strained, perhaps even a bit breathless but she couldn't be sure. She was simply having a hard time reminding herself to breath. And it seemed to take her forever to be able to form a coherent reply in her mind. And then it took another eternity just for her to force the words past her parted lips.

"I just needed to take a walk," she said, her voice coming out more like a whisper and strained much like his own.

"Oh hell," Sasuke said and the next moment, Hinata had her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. His lips crushed against her own and Hinata didn't hesitate to kiss him back. She could taste him on her tongue as she willingly let his mouth claim her own. Her tongue met his own and all of her sense was swept away in an overwhelming rush of feeling. Her eyelids had drifted shut, and she was aware of the heat building between their bodies. The exquisite feelings that raced through her left her mind blank, her intention to talk with him completely forgotten along with all other rational thought. She wanted to be closer to him, and she crowded against him, her body pressing up against his own. She heard a low groan from Sasuke as her hands slid from around his neck, over his shoulders, and down his chest.

His lips left her own then and a soft whimper escaped her parted lips as he kissed her neck. Hinata let her head fall back, exposing her throat to him. He kissed down the arch of her throat, his lips traveling lower, as her hands did the same. They ran down over his stomach, as his lips met her collarbone. The path his lips traveled burned her skin like fire as they went lower still. He kissed her exposed skin just over the top of the corset she wore and as his tongue dipped lower, under the material of her buckle corset, and ran along her skin, her hands gripped his belt in a desperate attempt to keep herself grounded when the world around her surely had to be spinning.

And then a car backfired and gave Hinata the escape she so desperately needed. She jumped back, her lips parted and slightly swollen, her eyes glazed and her breathing ragged. Sasuke's expression seemed to mirror her own and she could see his chest rise and fall quickly as he sucked in air.

Reality came back in full force then, delivering a solid blow to the bliss she had been experiencing a moment ago. It was so obvious, so clear that there was something between them, something she wasn't sure she had completely grasped the magnitude of yet. And while it was there, there was no way it could exist. This couldn't happen because they weren't meant to be. Between who Sasuke was and who she was, there was no way it could work. It just so happened that all she needed to end this now before it hurt even more was the excuse of who he was. She shook her head, and met Sasuke's gaze again though this time she was more resolved on her task. Sasuke too felt the shift in the mood because his expression immediately sobered up when he saw her own.

"Why didn't you bother telling me you drive for Orochimaru," Hinata demanded, her hands coming to rest on her hips. She watched Sasuke's expression change from sober to anger rather quickly though he was able to conceal it rather quickly with an emotionless look.

"I didn't think it was that important," he answered coolly. It was a strange change from the tone he usual used with her. There was no playful edge this time, it sounded like he was annoyed with her more than anything else.

"Well it is important. I can't do this if you are working for him," Hinata said, glad she was able to keep her voice from shaking.

"That's stupid. Just because I am driving for him doesn't mean I'm working for him," Sasuke said quickly. "You don't work for Jiraiya," he pointed out

"Don't try and make me look like a fool Sasuke. I know you work for him. I saw it," she blurted out, instantly regretting it when she saw his eyes flash. Sasuke took a step and closed the distance between them with frightening speed.

"What did you see," he demanded placing a hand on her upper arm, no longer concealing the anger in his voice, though there was something else there that she couldn't put a finger on.

"Enough," she said taking on his own cool tone. Sasuke glared at her and she glared back.

"Couldn't you have just minded your own business," he growled at her.

"I plan on doing just that starting now," she snapped at him. "I could care less what you do. Now take your hand off me," she said jerking her arm from his grasp. He let her go and Hinata stormed off back to the rally, not looking back as she did her best to keep up her cool demeanor over the whole encounter. The truth of it was though that she was nearly trembling. Between the kissing and anger, she was so shaken, she wondered if she would be able to keep her car driving in a straight line.

* * *

Shikamaru was standing with Temari, Naruto, and Sakura. His arm was wrapped around Temari's waist and she was talking to Sakura about some topic that he was glad to ignore. Naruto was busy looking at Sakura like a lovesick puppy and it would have been humorous if it wasn't so pathetic. He would have preferred to be sleeping himself but this was an important race for Hinata and he still had the feeling nagging at him that something wasn't right. Nothing had been out of place however. Hinata had seemed distracted but ready to go when he had talked to her a little while ago.

The race was going to begin in a minute or so and Hinata's black GT was sitting at the starting line next to Uchiha's black BMW M3. Shikamaru shook his head. It was impressive what a lot of extra cash could buy. He could admit it was a nice car but he wondered how Orochimaru was pulling in the kind of cash to equip a driver like Sasuke with a car like that. His thoughts were interrupted however when Jiraiya called his name.

"What is it," Shikamaru said with a sigh as he let his arm fall from Temari's waist. He turned to face Jaraiya then, who had approached the group with a girl too young for him on his arm.

"I meant to ask you earlier, but it slipped my mind. Where you working in the garage this morning? The door was unlocked this afternoon when I got there, and I am positive I locked it up last night when we all left."

"I wasn't there at all this morning. I didn't have time to get over there. Plus I remember you locking up last night," Shikamaru said with a frown. "Was there anything missing?"

"No that was the thing. Not a thing was ought of place. I just figured someone left the door open," Jiraiya said with a shrug.

"Were Lee and Guy at the garage at all? And what about Kakashi?"

"No I already asked them. No one had been there since last night," Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe I should check to see if something is missing again."

"No you probably would have noticed if someone had taken something," Shikamaru said with a frown. He heard the engines rev at the starting line. No one had taken anything but what if someone had done something? Sasuke raced for Orochimaru and Hinata had already beaten Kabuto, Orochimaru's other driver. He wouldn't want to lose again. But would he ever try something like that. Shikamaru's question was answered as his gaze settled on the M3 at the starting line.

"The car," he said spinning back around to face Jaraiya. "You have to stop the race now!"

"I can't get down there to call if off. They will start before I am even close," Jiraiya said, his gaze flying to the track.

"What's wrong with the car," Naruto demanded since by now everyone had been listening to Shikamaru and Jaraiya's conversation

Shikamaru ignored Naruto for the moment. He pulled out his cell phone and punched in Hinata's number. The phone rang as he muttered for Hinata to pick up.

Meanwhile Hinata, had her hands on the wheel, the engine of her car purring in her ears. She never even heard the phone buzzing on the seat beside her, still in the pocket of her jacket.

* * *

_Another quick note. I am welcoming feedback on where this story should go. I am torn between two different endings so any input is welcome if you feel inspired to share it with me. Also I wanted to get a feel for what people think of Sasuke and Hinata's relationship. Too much, not enough, too fast, too slow... what do you think? Like I said I would like input because sometimes it is hard for me to gauge how fast their relationship should be moving. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!_


	12. Please Not This

**Author's Note: **_I do not own Naruto. Anyway here is the latest chapter of the story. I would just like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They really are inspiration to see this story out. I am so glad that so many of you are enjoying it. I would also like to thank all of you for your input. It is helping me decide what I want to do with the story as it soon will be nearing its end. I am still considering writing a sequel to this story. I have been redrawn to the story lately. So depending on the demand for a possible sequel I may do it. I should have a lot more time this summer to right as well as the school year is nearing an end. So once again sorry for the wait and one more big thankyou to my wonderful reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

The sound of the air horn screamed through the air causing his actions to go into autopilot. Almost without thinking he had punched the accelerator sending his wheels spinning and his car surging forward on the road ahead of him. It was probably a good thing to because at the moment he would admit that his mind was not totally on the race. The mystery of what Kabuto and Orochimaru may have planned for Hinata was eating away at him, leaving him unable to put his full concentration on the race. He knew that if he didn't start focusing soon he would lose. There were races that he could drive on autopilot and easily win, but against Hinata he didn't have that option. If he didn't devote his full attention to this race, he didn't doubt that she would beat him, unless of course there was something wrong with the car.

His hands tightened around his steering wheel as his onyx eyes slid to the left to see Hinata's car in line with his own. The nose of her car was out in front by a slight margin, no doubt from his own lack of focus at the start of the race. He tried to focus on the road in front of him but no matter how hard he tried his thoughts kept drifting back to the car to the left and most importantly the girl inside of it. How had it gotten to this? He was risking everything because he had gotten attached to this girl. He had kept himself aloof from everyone else but had fallen for the mystery of one girl. He didn't know what it was, curiosity, lust, or something entirely different, but it kept her in his thoughts even when he didn't her there. And it was this that made it so important for him to make sure she wasn't one of the many victims of Orochimaru. He would stop it this time before it was too late, nothing else seemed quite so important.

As they approached the first turn, he once again went over in his mind everything that may be wrong with the car. He had already disregarded a bomb of some sorts because it was far too obvious and would no doubt draw quite an investigation. Orochimaru would no doubt go for something more subtle, something that would cause an accident, something that would appear accidental should it prove that Hinata was either critically injured or killed.

Obviously her brakes hadn't been cut. She had used them in order to get to the rally. Of course the wiring might have been tampered with so that the brakes could go at any moment but that didn't make much sense either. That was too unpredictable. There was a chance the brakes might not fail at all which would not benefit them in the least. She would have used the clutch as well. Hinata probably would have noticed something wrong with her steering and nothing else seemed to fit.

As they came to the first corner, his hand reached out and rested on his emergency brake. The instant he felt it under his hand, it hit him. Hinata would have no idea if her emergency brake had been tampered with. She wouldn't have used it before the race. He glanced at the turn, glanced at the car next to him, and then back to the turn. There was no way to stop her before she hit the turn.

Hinata couldn't help but feeling that Sasuke didn't have his mind on the race. He was just as good if not a better driver than her and somehow she was slightly ahead of him despite that fact that her mind wasn't entirely on the race either. She was having trouble focusing on the race with so much on her mind. Between trying to put a label on how she felt about Sasuke with all things aside and how she felt about him knowing who he was working for and what he did was not going so well. It was taking a toll on her and frankly it was far too distracting. The simple fact that despite everything she couldn't get him off her mind was driving her crazy.

She tried her best to push thoughts of Sasuke to the back of her mind because she had prided herself on leaving emotion behind when she got behind the wheel during a race. She didn't manage to totally succeed but she managed to put at least most of her attention on the upcoming turn that loomed before them. Her hand fluttered to her emergency brake.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Sasuke's M3 dropped back. A frown crossed her features as she wondered the reasoning. Still it left her more room to maneuver. She removed her hand from the emergency brake and set it back on the wheel, feathering the gas as she headed into the turn. She turned the steering wheel in the direction of the turn and floored her accelerator. As the car went sideways she counter-steered in the opposite direction to control the car as it slid around the corner.

She straightened her wheel as she exited the corner, the car steadying back out into a straight path. She glanced in her mirror and saw Sasuke's M3 behind her, her mind back on the reasoning as to why he had given her that turn, something didn't seem right. She wasn't sure if she slowed or if he suddenly got his mind back on the race because suddenly his car was moving up alongside of her own.

She internally scolded herself for another lapse in attention. It seemed that while she had been nearly flawless in her attention in all the other races she had been in, in this one where she needed to be the most focused, she was slipping up. His car pulled up alongside hers and she noticed then that his window was down and that he was waving at her.

What in the world was he trying to pull? Despite her better judgment she hit the button to roll down her own window so that she could see him better. He yelled something to her but she couldn't hear much over the roar of the engines and the wind now whipping through the inside of the car.

"Pull over the damn car," he shouted above the noise and this time she heard him. She hesitated though because they were in the middle of the race. As if to prove a point about whatever it was that he needed to say was that important, she noticed him slam on his brakes as she surged ahead.

She hit her own brakes and watched her speed plummet until she rolled to a stop. Sasuke then pulled up beside her and jumped out of his car. She frowned, threw her car into park and got out as well.

"What in the world are you doing," she demanded as he walked around to the driver's side of her car.

"I think someone messed with your car," he said brushing past her and sliding into car through the open driver's side door.

"What are you talking about? And what are you doing in my car, for all I know you could be trying to mess with it now," she said though she didn't believe her own words. She didn't honestly believe that he would try something like that though she supposed that she should believe it. She knew who he worked for after all.

"Do you really believe that," he asked, his onyx gaze meeting her violet one as he called her bluff. She swallowed and shook her head, and he turned back to her car. She watched as he pulled her E-brake and then put the car in drive. The car rolled forward.

Her eyes widened. When the brake was pulled the car should not move and hers had rolled forward without any trouble at all. Her thoughts flashed back to only a moment ago when her hand had hovered over the brake to go into that last turn. She would have used it if Sasuke hadn't dropped back, and it wouldn't have done a thing.

Her violet eyes met Sasuke's knowing gaze as he put the car in park and climbed out. She realized her hands were shaky slightly and squeezed them into fists in an attempt to get them to stop. It wasn't a big deal, she was okay, but despite retelling herself that over and over she couldn't get past the idea of what they had wanted to do to her.

Sasuke opened his arms and without thinking she stepped into them. She felt him wrap his arms around her slender frame and leaned her head against her shoulder, taking deep breaths to steady herself. She squeezed her eyes shut as he leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

"It's alright," he murmured into her hair and she let out a shaky breath. She pulled away from him then, her chin set in a bit of a stubborn manner, as she put on a brave face.

"You're right," she said offering him a shaky smile. "And thank you," she added quietly. He didn't say anything, just studied her, his onyx gaze intense. She almost felt the need to look away but she didn't. After a minute Sasuke shook his head and glanced over to the two cars.

"We'll call the race," he said with a pathetic attempt at a smirk. She wondered if his helping her right now would mean trouble for him, and could only assume that was the reason for the half-hearted grin.

"No," she said suddenly, surprising even herself. "I can finish it. I just won't use the E-brake. I can drive just fine without it," she said confidently.

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke scoffed. "That might not be the only thing. It was just the one thing I could finally think of," he said with a frown.

"Oh please do you really think that whoever did this expected their little plan to fail. I highly doubt I am worth _that_ much trouble," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"You'd be surprised," he muttered more to himself though she happened to hear it. "I still think it's too dangerous."

"Well the last time I checked you weren't my boss. But I guess if you are that worried I might beat you we can call it," she said with the smallest of grins creeping onto her features.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in disbelief and then he shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not afraid of you," he said as he walked around to the front of her car. "I just think your crazy for wanting to continue. Hell I'll even quite using my E-brake just so you don't have an excuse when I beat you."

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "That's a lot of talk for someone who's going to lose," she retorted back.

"At least pop your hood and let me take a quick look," he said as he waited expectantly. She gave a disgruntled sigh. "It will make me feel better," he insisted and so she complied. He seemed satisfied after a minute or so and slammed the hood down. She watched him walk back over to his own car and climb inside.

"I'm done taking it easy on you," he called through the open windows.

"Eat my rubber Uchiha."

"On three then," he said. And as he counted out loud, she counted in her head. When he said three the sound of the roaring engines filled her ears as they both shot forward. They stayed neck and neck down the straightaway, each one of them hitting their shifts at exactly the right moment.

Unlike before, Hinata found it easy to focus on the race at hand. Despite what had just happened she found it so easy to push Sasuke into the back of her mind. She let the race settle over her as she remembered why it was that she did this. She could feel the adrenaline racing through her body, the pounding of her heart in her ears above the steady hum of the engine. The familiar grip on the steering wheel, the blur of her surroundings as she raced by them, all of those things were welcome comforts, fond reminders of why it was that she raced. Because it wasn't about the money and it wasn't about showing off, it was about being free. Not free from the prying eyes of the people she faced everyday, but free from her worst oppressor, herself.

It was clear how much different the race had suddenly become. Neither of them gave an inch as both of them threw all their efforts into their driving. When he got the inside corner, she would come out of the corner faster to make up for his better positioning. And when she managed to gain even an inch on him, he would surprise her by making it up and then some. But she wouldn't give him an inch either.

As they came to the final turn before the end stretch she knew that apart from the beginning of the race, this by far had to have been one of her best times. The pace was so fast that she felt as though she was reacting before her mind processed what she needed to do.

The turn loomed before them. Sasuke had the inside track and once again they were neck and next. He took the turn incredibly tight, his car seemingly wrapping around the corner in an impressive display of driving. She had downshifted and took the corner wide, her mustang swinging around the turn in a graceful arch. He shot ahead slightly but the tight turn had reduced his speed. Still he had her coming out of the turn.

She punched the accelerator. Red line. Shift. Her car surged forward, the distance between them closing. First a car length, then a half of a length. With each second she gained an inch, and then they shot over the finish line.

She hit her breaks and the tires squealed in protest as she came to a stop. They had been neck and neck. How had won? She jumped out of her car after throwing into park. She was grinning despite herself. No matter who had won she had definitely driven one heck of a race and that felt good. Immediately she was accosted by Naruto and an anxious looking Shikamaru.

"Who won," she demanded immediately.

"I don't know," Naruto said exclaimed, Sakura standing close by his side.

"It was too close to tell," she added, a bit of excitement in her own voice.

"Some people are saying you won and some are saying that Sasuke did," Naruto explained. "Of course you definitely won," he said giving her a thumbs up.

"But there isn't really an official finish line so its hard to tell. I've never seen a race that close before," Shikamaru commented.

"Me either," Naruto said, still quite excited. "But Shikamaru here had me worried. We thought someone messed with your car."

"Someone did," she said in a whisper so that only they could hear her.

"What was wrong," Shikamaru asked quickly while Naruto's mouth formed an 'O'.

"I'll explain later," she said glancing around though she couldn't see much except for the crowds of people. She did however spot Jiraiya forcing his way through the crowd.

"Kid that was one of the most impressive finishes I have seen. You've already got people demanding a rematch. It was too close to call," he said with a grin. "I'm going to have you racing again next week."

Hinata forced a grin and resisted the urge to add that she would only race if someone made sure to watch her car every possible moment for the next week. Maybe they could get a camera or something to install at the garage.

"I am going to get the car out of here," Hinata said walking towards it. Shikamaru followed, interested in getting an update on what exactly had happened. Naruto promised to meet them there and fought his way back through the crowds with Sakura.

An hour or so later and Hinata was ready to call it a night. The race and the emotional rollercoaster she was on with a certain raven-haired boy had taken their toll on her. She was fighting back yawns as she crossed the lot to get to where she had left her car, in plain sight of where she had been sitting around and talking to everyone. She wasn't taking any chances anymore.

The squeal of tires registered in her mind before she saw the car headed straight for her. It was as if she was frozen to the ground as the vehicle hurtled towards her. Unable to react all she could do was stare in horror as the car raced towards her. In the back of her mind she registered someone yelling out her name and at the last possible moment felt something shove her out of the way. She felt the front of the car clip her leg as she was hurled towards the ground, but the throbbing was nothing compared to the sickening sound of car meeting body as someone rolled up over the hood. She heard a scream as she scrambled to her feet, ignoring the pain in her leg.

She whirled around and a cry escaped her lips as she stared at the crumbled figure on the ground.

"Oh God not this."

* * *

_Okay so major cliffhanger. Please don't hate me too much, but I couldn't resist cutting it off there. I shall try to get out the next chapter as soon as possible. Maybe if I get enough angry reviewers it will be this weekend. Hope you all enjoy!_


	13. For a Friend

_**Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto. Now on to other things. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. I think I told each one of you I was planning to have this chapter out by the weekend but here it is a bit early so that none of you have to wonder any longer who it was that pushed Hinata out of the way. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks again for reading._

* * *

"Oh God not this." The words echoed in her mind over and over again as she stared at the crumpled figure on the ground, the shouts and screams sounding as distant to her ears as the car as it sped off. For a moment she was frozen entirely in place, rooted to the spot where she stood despite the throb in her own leg. This was all her fault. It was her fault that he was lying in a crumbled heap only yards away.

In that moment she absolutely hated herself, hated herself so much that she wished with all her might that it was her laying there on the ground. She deserved to be the one that the car had hit. But she could not change the course events no matter how much she willed them to have ended differently.

In that moment she willed her own body to move. She was the closest to him and as she sprinted forward, despite the pain shooting down her leg, she prayed that he was breathing. She didn't know what she would do if he was… she didn't even allow her mind to finish the thought. She cut it off though she knew exactly where it had been going.

When she reached his side, she noticed the shallow rise and fall of his body as he breathed. Her relief was only minor though as she looked at his unconscious face. She was terrified to touch him. She didn't want to hurt him and had no idea what his injuries might be. She felt completely panicked. She had no idea what to do.

"Oh Naruto I am so sorry," she whispered to his unconscious form, her tears spilling down her cheeks as her body started shaking. She heard the sound of footsteps and glanced up. Through her tear filled vision she was able to Shikamaru snapping his cell phone shut as he closed the distance between them. Sakura was directly behind Shikamaru, her emerald eyes wide with horror and her hand clamped over her mouth.

Shikamaru kneeled down beside Naruto, his face collected though Hinata could clearly see the worry in his eyes as he too looked over Naruto. "We can't move him," he instructed his voice solemn. "There could be injuries we don't know about."

Hinata nodded though it was harder than anything to sit there and stare at the awkward way Naruto was laying on asphalt. He looked so uncomfortable. She wanted nothing more than to lift his head and put it in her lap but instead she clutched her hands to her chest preventing them from reaching out and moving her blonde friend.

"Violet." She heard Shikamaru speak her name and it was all she could do to pull her gaze away from Naruto. "You need to go," he said sternly to which she started shaking her head, the beads of moisture falling from her face with the movement of her head.

"No I can't leave him," she muttered her voice nearly unintelligible.

"You can't do anything else for him now. Neither of us can. Listen, you can hear the sirens already. If you're still here when the police and paramedics arrive you are going to end up in a lot of trouble."

"That doesn't matter," she said protesting once again. She didn't care what kind of trouble she might get in. She deserved it, all of it, for getting her friends involved in all of this.

"Listen to me," Shikamaru said, his voice more forceful now, and she realized he had moved around Naruto and was next to her, pulling her to her feet by the arm. "It's no longer safe for you to be behind that mask. This wasn't supposed to be him, it was supposed to be you. I know you don't want to leave him but don't make what he just did worthless. Go home, get changed, and meet me at the hospital," he ordered.

"Won't you get in trouble," she whispered.

"Not as much as you would. Take Sakura with you and take my truck," he said placing the keys in her hand and closing her fingers over them. "And be careful," he said pushing her towards where Sakura was still standing, her own jade eyes now glistening with tears.

Hinata did as she was told. She ignored the stinging pain in her leg and willed her body to move once again. She could hear the sirens rapidly approaching as she grabbed Sakura's arm and drug her off towards Shikamaru's truck, both girls shaking and fighting to see through tears as they walked.

Shikamaru watched them go and crouched down beside Naruto, his face still collected though considerably paler than usual. He wrung his own hands together in order to resist the urge to touch his friend, who was still breathing. It was best not to move him, Shikamaru knew that. So as long as Naruto was still breathing, it was best not to touch him and risk the possibility of injuring him even further. "Hang in there buddy," Shikamaru said quietly, his words nearly lost in the scream of the sirens as they pulled up.

Hinata did as she was told. She dropped Sakura off at her house. The entire ride home neither girl had said a word, both of their minds on a particular blonde who's life, at that very moment, seemed to be up in the air. Hinata nearly drove right past Sakura's house, the anguish that she felt threatening to swallow her whole. At the very moment she almost wished that Shikamaru was right, that someone would come barreling down the road and finish her off. She would gladly give anything to ensure the safety of her friend.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" The clear, if not shaky voice of Sakura filled the cab of the truck and Hinata turned her shimmering gaze to the pink-haired girl. It seemed as though her concern was quite genuine. She really did care about Naruto. It was a bittersweet realization for Hinata, glad that the girl who her friend had been after all these years finally noticed him enough to care and at the same time wondering if he would ever get to realize that fact.

Hinata set her chin and gave Sakura a nod. "He will," she said, willing the words to be true as she said them. Naruto would be okay. The world would certainly be a less brighter place without him, and Hinata simply did not want to live in that world. With her words, Sakura too set her chin and nodded back to Hinata. She climbed out of the cab of the truck and ran to her front door. Hinata took a shaky breath and pulled away from the curb.

It didn't take her long to reach Shikamaru's and she parked the truck in the driveway, leaving the keys under the front mat of the truck. She would need to borrow the truck again to get back to the hospital so she would be right back, and she didn't want to risk driving it near her house. She flipped open her phone as it buzzed in the pocket of her jacket. She flipped it open and read the text from Shikamaru.

_At the hospital. Iruka's here already. They took him into surgery. Won't know anything for a bit._

Fresh tears spilled from her violet eyes as she ran towards her house. She could barely see through her blurred vision. She stumbled several times, a combination of her watery gaze and the pain that was shooting up her leg as she ran towards her house. This was all her fault. She deserved the pain in her leg and so much more. Once again she repeated that to herself. It didn't make it any better though because the fact of it was that Naruto was still in surgery because he had saved her.

She made it to her room, not caring who she woke once she was inside. She quickly removed her clothes and shoved them into the bottom of her hamper. She tugged on a simple pair of jeans and long-sleeved black shirt. She tugged her hair back into a long ponytail, not concerned with the stray pieces that she missed or simply fell out of the confines of her ponytail holder. She could care less what she might look like at the moment. She traded her boots for a pair of sneakers and walked into her bathroom.

She removed her mask, now damp from her tears, and stuck it into her drawer. She removed her contacts with some difficultly as she found her hands shaky. Once they were removed she put them away as well. She then let the water run as she scrubbed the makeup off of her face. She nearly scrubbed her face raw as fresh tears ran along her cheeks along with the water.

She shut off the water and toweled off her face, her pale eyes meeting her reflection in the small mirror above the sink. Her eyes were puffing and despite the fact that she had just washed her face, it was obvious that her cheeks had been streaked with tears. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her cell, which she shoved into the pocket of her jeans and without a second glance she headed out of her room.

She practically ran down the stairs, stumbling and nearly falling except for her grip on the railing as another shot of pain ran down her leg. It was probably going to bruise horribly, but her injury was nothing compared to what her friend had suffered. That thought had her once again ignoring the pain as she hobbled out the front door, not caring who heard her as she shut it behind her. Surely her father would understand her going to the hospital to see her friend, and if he didn't, well she would simply deal with those consequences later. She would be there for Naruto no matter what.

She heard a car door slam and she spun her head in time to spot Neji and crew climbing out of Naji's car. As if nothing else could go wrong tonight, she had to run into them. It was too late to make a break for it, they had already seen her. She closed her eyes and mentally prepared as Neji and Tenten walked over to her.

"Where do you think you're going at this hour," Neji demanded.

"Naruto is in the hospital. I am going to see him," she said, slightly surprised at the fact that she was tripping over her words. She didn't have time to stutter about though. She needed to get to the hospital.

"Neji, her little boyfriend is in the hospital. How tragic. Did the loser get hurt," Tenten taunted getting into Hinata's face like she always did.

"Don't talk about him like that," Hinata snapped as fresh tears began spilling down her cheeks. He was in the hospital because he had saved her. He wasn't a loser, he was a hero. He didn't deserve what happened to him. She didn't need this now either. Why couldn't Tenten and Neji just leave her alone? It wasn't about her anymore. She would deal with them later. Tenten could torment her all she wanted if she would just let her go now.

"I think I made her cry. Why don't you grow up little girl? No one wants to hang around with such a baby. Not even that loser friend…"

Tenten didn't get to finish her sentence. Hinata wasn't sure what happened. One minute she had been squeezing her eyes shut willing everything away and the next she had simply snapped. Her hand had come up on it own volition and her fist met Tenten's face, square on the nose. The brunette squealed as her hands flew to her nose, which began to bleed. Neji stared at Hinata in shock and Hinata stared wide-eyed at the brunette who was practically snarling at her.

"You little bitch," she hissed. "Neji do something," she whined then. But Neji was too shocked to react. Even Hinata herself was stunned. Her gaze drifted to the clenched fist at her side, her hand stinging slightly. She was shocked that no apology rushed out of her mouth and at the smug sense of satisfaction she felt while the brunette continued shrieking.

"I said don't talk about him like that," Hinata said before brushing past both of them and heading for the sidewalk. A small smile worked its way across her tear-streaked face despite everything. That had been for Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke had been watching the events in front of him unfold with a stoic expression. He watched Tenten immediately lash out at Hinata, who was obviously upset. She must have heard about the incident at the rally. She wanted to see her friend and here Tenten had started to harass her.

Neji's girlfriend was a bitch, that much was a fact, and Sasuke suddenly felt himself annoyed as the older girl tore into her weaker opponent. Sasuke was about to say something, despite the fact that he usually stayed out of these sorts of spats, when he too was surprised. It took a moment for the fact that Hinata had punched Tenten solidly in the nose to set in. And once it did set in, his usual indifferent gaze became an amused smirk. Tenten had deseved it and it was nice to see that Hinata had a little fight in her. The girl was always so quiet at school.

He watched as Hinata brushed past Neji and Tenten, his smirk instantly vanishing. An odd sense of familiarity swept over him as he watched her head towards the road. He noticed then that she was, limping? Not to mention shaking. Even from where he was standing he could see the indigo-haired girl was shaking like a leaf. He frowned at the thought of her driving to the hospital. She looked like a complete wreck.

* * *

Hinata was at the sidewalk when she felt a hand on her arm. She whirled around, her small hands clenched into fists, her pale eyes narrowed and ready for a fight. However they quickly widened in shock as she stared up at the intense onyx gaze of Sasuke Uchiha. She resisted the urge to flee and instead stared blankly up at him, unable to think of something to say. More than anything she wanted to throw herself against him and sob into his shoulder, but that wasn't an option. For one she didn't deserve the comfort and the second was that at the moment she was Hinata. She was nothing to him.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" His familiar tone was a comfort to her despite the fact that she felt as though she didn't deserve it.

"You… you want to come with me," she managed to choke out, her voice shaky but for the most part unwavering.

Sasuke nodded once. "We're not exactly close but I'd like to think of Naruto as a friend," he said though she could tell just how difficult it was for him to use the term friend. It came out of his lips as if he was speaking a foreign language that he wasn't even sure of. "Besides I owe him more than you could imagine," he added solemnly, and Hinata wondered what he could possibly mean by that. Of course she didn't press the fact, she simply nodded and began walking again.

"Did you hurt your leg," Sasuke asked, once again noting the limp. Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded, not trusting herself with words. She was thankful that Sasuke didn't press the manner any further, and the two slipped into silence as they made their way to Shikamaru's where the truck was parked.

"Why are we at Shikamaru's," Sasuke asked causing Hinata to frantically search her mind for some sort of answer.

"He was with Naruto. He… he's the one that told me what happened. He asked me to bring his truck. Besides I don't have a car of my own," she said, her voice trailing off hoping that Sasuke bought her lie. He nodded so she could only assume that he did.

When they reached the truck, Hinata walked over to the driver's side door. She froze when she felt Sasuke place a hand on her arm. Her watery gaze was lifted to meet his intense onyx stare.

"Why don't you let me drive? You're a mess at the moment," he said carefully. There was no trace of a taunt in his voice and when she glanced down at her shaking hands, she knew that he was right. She really was in no condition to drive. It was a wonder she had gotten herself and Sakura home in one piece.

She nodded, not trusting her voice and opened the door. She took the keys and placed them into Sasuke's hand before moving around to the other side of the truck. She winced as she hopped into the cab of the truck and then buckled her seatbelt with a shaky hand. The whole time she felt Sasuke's gaze on her as he waited for her to get herself buckled in.

Once the seatbelt was clicked into place, Sasuke started Shikamaru's truck and backed out of the driveway. Silence settled between them in the cab, as Sasuke drove them both to the hospital. Hinata found herself clasping her hands together in her lap in order to stop them from shaking. And despite the fact that she didn't want to cry in front of the raven-haired boy beside her, tears slipped down her pale cheeks as she stared blankly out the window.

Sasuke studied the girl beside him out of the corner of his eye. He really didn't know the younger Hyuga that well but there was certainly something different about her at the moment. He couldn't put his finger on it but she seemed so different than the girl he was used to seeing at school. Perhaps it was because of the fact that the girl beside him was actually interesting. He had never seen any type of extreme mood from Hinata in the time he had see her before. He had never seen sorrow or anger in the timid girl. Nor had he ever seen her in such typical teenage clothes. Apparently there was more to her than he had thought. Plus he still couldn't shake that familiar feeling when he looked at her.

He felt the need to offer her some words of comfort. She looked completely distraught sitting there with her slender hands being wrung together as if her life depended on it. He had never been one for comfort though so instead he remained silent. Besides he didn't see the point in making false promises. How was he supposed to tell her that it would be alright when there was no way he knew if it was the truth or not? Lying to her now might make her feel better, but it might end up making it worse in the end. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he cared so much. Maybe it was because he really did feel like he owed quite a bit to the blonde at the hospital.

Sasuke had sort of taken it on himself to keep Violet out of harm's way. He had let his guard slip after the race and it had nearly gotten her killed. It may have if it hadn't been for her friend. Plus in some strange way, Sasuke actually liked Naruto despite the fact that he was loud and could also be quite annoying. There was a lot to be said for someone who wasn't afraid to tell someone what they were thinking or who wasn't afraid to follow their own path. He really did hope the guy was okay even if his face remained stoic through it all.

It didn't take them long to reach the hospital, and once they had parked, he watched as Hinata threw open her door and sprinted for the emergency room doors, obviously now ignoring the pain in her leg. She disappeared inside of them and he shook his head as he continued walking at his own normal pace. To say he hated hospitals was a bit of an understatement, but he made do and stepped inside as the door parted for him. It didn't take him long to spot Hinata in the waiting room, her arms around Shikamaru, sobbing into his shoulder. He frowned at the sight but walked over anyway in time to catch Hinata's muffled words.

"It's all my fault," she said choking back her sobs.

"No its not," Shikamaru said gently if not a bit awkwardly.

"Yes it is. This would have never happened if it wasn't for me," she said as she pulled away from her friend and swiped furiously at her eyes.

"Were you the one driving that car," Sasuke said, surprising himself as he interrupted their little moment. He felt two sets of eyes turn to stare at him. Hinata blinked at him, her lips parted slightly as if she was going to answer him but suddenly forgot how to speak.

"Well were you," he demanded, perhaps a bit harsher than was necessary.

"N… no," she stuttered out, using the back of her hand once again to wipe away the tears that spilled down her pale cheeks.

"Well then I don't see how this could possibly be your fault," he said taking a seat beside the girl, who continued to stare at him blankly. He turned away from her pale stare and looked forward, catching Sakura of all people walking into the waiting room out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you," he heard her whisper. He gave a quick nod and noticed then the man a few seats down from them with a scar across his face stand. Immediately he felt the girl beside him tense and his onyx gaze fell on the approaching doctor.

The doctor cleared his voice. "Mr. Umino…"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Hyuga residence, Tenten was fuming. She couldn't believe the nerve of Hinata. To make matters worse, Neji had stood there like an incompetent moron after his cousin had attacked her. Plus Neji's so called friend had even gone after the little brat after she had left. Tenten wanted to throw a fit, after all _she _was the victim here, not that little Hyuga bitch.

She held the paper towel under her nose, hoping that the bleeding would stop soon, and swearing under her breath all the things she would do to Hinata if her nose was broken. Neji had woken his uncle and the two were in the other room discussing Hinata's behavior but Tenten wasn't satisfied in the least. The girl needed to pay.

Tenten stomped up the stairs to Hinata's room. It took her a minute to find the room but once she did, she yanked the door open, her eyes swept over the room, trying to find a target. The room was next to spotless, causing Tenten's plan to momentarily escape her. There was nothing obvious to target.

A sound of disgust escaped her lips as she felt the paper towel in her hand grow damp from her own blood. Tenten stormed into the bathroom. She yanked open the cabinet looking for a cloth of some sorts but found none. She slammed it shut and jerked open a drawer, her hand rummaging around for a cloth. She froze when she felt something strange. She grasped the object and pulled it out of the drawer.

"No way," she screeched out loud as she stared at the simple black mask in her hand. "Neji!"

* * *

_Okay so I am horrible leaving you all with more cliffhangers. Anyway I just wanted to say how no one thought to mention Naruto. A lot of you were hoping it wasn't Sasuke and a few of you mentioned the possibility of Shikamaru but no Naruto. Sorry if I didn't make it clear at the end of the last chapter but they were all together. I wrote that Naruto and Sakura would meet up with Shika and Hinata and when the accident occured, it was a few hours later so I was basing it off of all of them together. Originally I planned for Shikamaru to be the one who shoved Hinata out of the way, but in the end I thought this way worked better. As for those of you who were worried it might be Sasuke, well I need him up and about for what is all going to happen after this. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	14. Unraveled

**Author's Note: **As usual... I do not own Naruto. Now on to other things like why it took me so long to update. Well first off this was probably the hardest chapter for me to write(which I will get back to at the end of this chapter). Secondly I was in a car accident (how appropriate considering my story). No one was hurt but it certainly put a damper on my spirits considering the wok that has been done and still needs to be done on my car. With that cleared up thank you to all of you who reviewed. I think I got back to everyone but if I didn't I apologize for missing you. And now here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and be sure to check out my notes at the end.

* * *

The world seemed to stand completely still for a moment as Hinata desperately tried to read the face of the doctor but with no avail. She leaned forward in her seat, nearly falling right out of it as she strained to catch the words that the doctor was explaining to Iruka.

"He's in critical but stable condition. His spleen was ruptured and there was some other internal bleeding that we managed to stop. His right arm is broken and three ribs. One of the ribs came close to puncturing his lung but we were able to operate on that as well," the doctor explained in a low voice. Some more words she couldn't quite make out and then "…stitches" and "minor concussion." But the most important words that the doctor mumbled came a moment later.

"It will take some time but he should make a full recovery. We will know in a days when he will be able to return home. For now we need to keep him here under observation"

Hinata leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, fighting another wave of tears those these were from happiness rather than guilt and worry. She opened her shimmering eyes then to see Shikamaru looking quite relieved. Her pale gaze then slid sideways and she was surprised to see that even Sasuke looked noticeably relieved as well.

"He's going to be alright," Hinata said in a hushed voice. She needed to hear it out loud, needed to make sure she wasn't imagining what the doctor had said. Sasuke looked at her and nodded and Shikamaru grinned slightly.

"It'll take more than a car to get Naruto down and out for long," he said quietly. Sasuke nodded in agreement and a hesitant smile crossed Sakura's features.

"I should probably get going," Sakura said to the group softly. "I wanted to make sure he was okay but my parents weren't too happy about me coming here this late," she said taking a step towards the door. She paused then and turned around to look at the three of them who still sat. "If one of you happens to talk to him, tell him I will be back tomorrow," she added before leaving the waiting room.

"I can't believe after all these years… Naruto and Sakura," Shikamaru said briefly glancing at Sasuke before shaking his head. Sasuke had been the one to press Sakura into going on a date with the blonde. Apparently Sakura was just as susceptible to his charm as most others were.

"I should probably head home as well. I am already going to be in enough trouble as it is," Shikamaru said dryly, shuddering as he thought about his mother's wrath. The nagging was bound to be unbearable. He stood up and glanced at Sasuke and Hinata remembering that they had gotten here in his truck. "Do you two want a ride home?"

Hinata glanced at Shikamaru thinking about his offer. At the moment she had no desire to go home. No doubt Neji would inform her father of her little outburst and she didn't want to face the consequences yet. Not only that but she wanted to be here when Nauto woke up. He deserved at least that much from her. She wanted to see him as soon as she was allowed.

"Thanks Shika but… I think I am going to stay. At least until I can see him first," Hinata said quietly, her pale gaze resting on her tired friend for a moment. He had been through a lot today as well. Shikamaru nodded and glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to think about his offer for a moment before slowly shaking his head.

"I think I'll stay a bit longer. I'll get a ride when I need it."

Shikamaru simply shrugged while Hinata stared at the profile of the onyx eyed boy beside her. Why was he staying? She wasn't quite sure. Was his bond with Naruto really that deep? He turned his head then, his onyx eyes boring into her pale ones and she turned away quickly, fighting uselessly against the heat that was rising to her cheeks.

She offered a half-wave to Shikamaru as he left knowing that most likely he would be back in the morning. Her pale gaze then once again slid to Sasuke, who was leaned back in his chair, his head against the back of it and his eyes shut. He must have sensed her looking at him however because he opened one of his eyes to look over at her.

"You might as well relax," he stated calmly. "We've got a long wait," he said before closing his eye and going back to relaxing. Hinata wasn't quite sure her nerves were ready to relax just yet but as she leaned back against her chair, a wave of fatigue swept over her body. It hit her quite suddenly just how exhausted she was. She had gotten next to no sleep the night before and this night had been a total nightmare. Her hip throbbed and her eyes stung from the tears she had cried. So it wasn't a surprise that within a matter of minutes she fell sound asleep.

* * *

Waking up from a sound sleep wasn't always easy when a body still desperately yearned for sleep. So for a brief moment Hinata wondered when her pillow had gotten so hard. She wanted to bury her head deeper into the pillow and fall back to sleep but as she attempted to snuggle closer to the pillow she realized just how still she felt. The slight movement practically had her body screaming. Her hip was the worst, the pain there was more like a sharp pang while the rest of her body was simply a dull ache. Everything felt stiff including her neck, which she now realized was at quite an awkward angle.

It took a moment for the realization to hit that she was sleeping in a chair at the hospital. She opened her heavy eyelids, the light of the waiting room stinging her red rimmed eyes from a combination of the tears she had shed and the fact that they weren't accustomed to the light. After blinking several times so decided that she ought to move in order to work out her stiff joints. Only before she had the chance to, her pillow moved instead.

Her eyes widened instantly and she sat up with a shot, ignoring the protest of her sore limbs. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach before she turned her pale gaze to the side where Sasuke Uchiha sat, looking rather impassively at her.

"I…I'm sorry," she stammered out her face definitely quite red.

Sasuke shrugged as if it hadn't been that critical of an event one way or another, which if she thought about it logically she supposed was true. But she wasn't exactly thinking logically these days, especially when it came to Sasuke Uchiha.

"W… why didn't you wake me," she demanded after he still said nothing.

"You looked tired," he said simply. "And you had a long night," he added.

Hinata tried to find something else to say but no words seemed to work their way from her lips. Instead she dropped her gaze to her hands, trying to ignore those onyx eyes of his and the way they seemed to be able to look through her.

Just when she thought she might actually wilt away under his gaze if it lasted any longer, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the kind face of Iruka, her eyes once again widening at the prospect of news on her friend.

"He's awake," he said with a slight smile though there was still a bit of worry etched on his face. She supposed though that was to be expected of a parent who had nearly lost a child. She wondered for a brief moment if her father's usual stoic expression would hint at any emotion. Actually she supposed the better question was whether he would even feel any emotion.

"I was just in there with him," Iruka continued, interrupting her thoughts, which in fact she was glad for. "He already asked me about you. He was really worried about you when he came around," Iruka added with a frown, because as far as Naruto's foster parent was concerned Hinata had been no where near the incident. "And he is already complaining about the hospital food," Iruka added with a slightly amused grin. Leave it to Naruto to be hungry enough for something other than hospital food so soon after what he had been through.

"Can I see him," Hinata asked quietly and Iruka nodded.

"I was just going to head out to the store and get him some instant ramen for when the doctor's agree he is up for it."

Hinata nodded and jumped out of her seat, once again ignoring the pain in her hip and the aches in the rest of her body as she headed down the hall to where Naruto was being kept. It took her a minute to find his room and once she reached it she hesitated for a brief moment before finally stepping inside.

A pale looking Naruto lay in the hospital bed and immediately she felt as if she had been kicked in the gut. It seemed so wrong for someone who was usually so full of life to look so fragile. He was hooked up to a machine that was monitoring his vitals and the steady beeping sound seemed to fill the room. She struggled to hold back her tears as she clutched a hand to her chest, frozen to her spot just inside the door.

Just then cerulean eyes opened and met her own pale ones. Her resolve shattered and tears began to spill from her eyes as she quickly made her way to his side. Careful to avoid any wires or tubes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head against him. Silent sobs began to shake her whole body. She felt a hand on her back rubbing small circles which made her cry even harder. Was it possible for anyone to deserve a friend like him?

"Don't cry Hinata," Naruto said in a voice that was not quite his own as it wasn't as loud or obnoxious as usual. His body was still very much weak.

"I am so sorry Naruto. This is all my fault. What… what if," she started but choked on her words, unable to finish her sentence.

"Hinata this was not your fault and don't think about that what ifs. I am fine and so are you. That's all that matters. Believe it," he said flashing a trademark grin. It didn't quite look right with him lying in a hospital bed but it still made her feel better. In fact she even managed to stop her tears. She pulled away from her friend and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. She remained silent for a moment, other than her sniffling before a thought crossed her mind.

"You know Naruto, Sakura was here last night . She and Shikamaru were here until we found out that you were going to be okay. She asked one of us to tell you she would be back today to see you too," Hinata explained watching the blush on her friends cheeks, glad to see some color in his pale features.

"Do you think she likes me Hinata," Naruto asked, still blushing slightly.

"How could she not," Hinata counted with a small smile. "She's be crazy not too." Just then the door to the room swung open to reveal Sasuke in the doorway. Naruto only look slightly surprised to see him.

"Even the bastard is here," he questioned.

"Yeah dobe. I came to tell you that your hard head totaled that car," Sasuke replied. Hinata's mouth dropped open slightly and Naruto's blue eyes narrowed.

"Your lucky I am stuck in this hospital bed," Naruto threatened.

"You can find me once your better," Sasuke replied with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

All the while Hinata continued to watch in disbelief, her eyes darting back and forth between the two. She realized it was like glancing back and for between day and night. The really were complete opposites.

"I've got some things to do so I am out of here," Sasuke stated once silence had settled over the room. "I just wanted to see for myself how much of a baby you were being," he said with another smirk before turning and leaving the room as quickly as he had come.

"I am going to kill him," Naruto growled. For a brief moment Hinata wondered if she was going to have to restrain him.

"Later," Hinata insisted, laying a small hand lightly on his shoulder. "You can kill him later," she said with a small smile. It faded slightly though as she glanced to the door. "You know I should probably head home took. I'll wait until Iruka gets back though," she added quickly when she noticed Naruto's face. Besides what was a little longer. She wasn't in much of a mood to face what was in store for her at home anyway.

* * *

In the end she hadn't been forced to wait until Iruka returned. Instead, Hinata was slightly surprised that Sakura arrived and offered to wait with Naruto. Hinata had even had the pleasure of seeing her friend's face turn as red as her own often did when Sakura greeted him with a kiss on his chest. After that, Hinata had quietly ducked out of the room as to not disturb the two.

Unfortunately for her however, that meant the moment she had been dreading had arrived. She knew that prolonging the inevitable wasn't going to help but making the phone call to her house in order to have someone come pick her up was one of the most difficult phone calls she ever had to make.

Her father was the one who came to get her and the car ride home was made in an agonizing silence. She could sense his anger and that alone seemed to make the confines of the car far too small for the both of them. It worried her slightly, because while she expected him to be mad, she certainly hadn't thought he would be quite so angry with her.

As she fiddled with her hands in her lap she wondered if perhaps Neji had mentioned the incident with Tenten to her father. That could perhaps explain some of his anger. She couldn't imagine what else it could be and in his silence her father was giving away nothing, and the silence wasn't broken all throughout the painfully long car ride back to their house. In fact it wasn't until she was about to climb out of the car that her father's stern voice reached her ears.

"Come with me," he ordered and Hinata dropped her pale gaze to her feet having a vague idea of what was to come. She timidly shuffled along behind him. They passed the living room and kitchen and it took her a moment to realize just where they were headed. He was taking her back to his office. That along spoke volumes for the trouble she was in.

However the trouble she was expecting at that moment was nothing compared to the trouble she was in. She realized that when she walked into the office to see her mask lying in the center of his desk.

Hinata froze in place, right in the middle of the doorframe. She seemed glued to the floor as her pale eyes rested on the familiar mask, the one she had been able to hide behind for all this time. She felt completely numb in that moment as if a secret part of her had been exposed to the world rather than just her father. She knew that he was aware of the story behind the mask. Suddenly his anger made complete sense. The question was how he knew and how he had come into possession of her mask.

She supposed those questions weren't overly important. Who had told him wasn't nearly as critical as the fact that he knew. The fact that he knew signified the end of her street racing career, something that while she would miss, she found that she didn't mind so much. After what had happened to Naruto, the world of street racing held little appeal for her. Of course she would miss the racing, the way she felt behind the wheel as the engine roared to life, but there was another side to it that she couldn't accept. She had unwillingly be swept into the darker side of the racing world and it had marred the joy she had once felt for it. Perhaps it was over-dramatic of her but the moment that car had hit Naruto, her racing days had been over in her mind as well.

"Sit down."

Her father's voice snapped her to attention and out of her thoughts. Immediately she complied with his order though she was unable to look him in the face as she took the seat across from where he now stood behind his desk. It wasn't until another agonizing silence that she finally looked up at him. Her gaze met his own and this seemed to be what he was waiting for as he then continued.

"I can't even begin to put into words just how disgraceful this is or how disappointed I am in you right now," he said shaking his head. "Did you ever consider the shame that you could have brought upon our family name because of your own foolishness?"

He seemed to be expecting and answer so Hinata simply shook her head, her gaze lowered once again as she shrank back into the chair as much as it would allow. Perhaps he didn't realize that his disappointment was nothing new to her. It was something she felt everyday of her life. And perhaps still he didn't realize that she wasn't overly concerned about tarnishing the name of a family that she had never truly felt a part of.

"Obviously no one else is to find out about this," he father said motioning to the mask. She wasn't surprised about this. Even if she wasn't worried about her family's image, her father certainly was and he would want this bottled up.

"As far as your punishment you are going to be grounded for at least the rest of the school year. That means you will go to school and come home, no exceptions."

Hinata briefly wondered if he realized that her life was already much like that. She supposed she wouldn't be able to spend much time outside of school with her friends but at the moment she was feeling as though she deserved punishment. The guilt she felt was more than enough to make her willing to accept it.

"You will also no longer associate with your friends. Naruto and Shikamaru," he said after a pause. Obviously he had to remember the names he had been told by Neji no doubt. "They are obviously poor influences on you and I will not have you have any more contact with them that you already have. I will most likely add more to your punishment but for now that it all. I suggest you go to your room."

For Hinata it actually took some time for his words to sink in. She had been ready to accept all the punishment her father was going to give her. She hadn't thought it was possible for him to be to extreme until those words had left his mouth. He was asking her to write off two of the most important people in her life after all that they had done for her. How could her father demand that?

"No."

It took her another moment to realize that the single syllable echoing around the room had left her lips and not the lips of her father. She had been the one to utter that word.

"Excuse me," he father asked, his gaze moving to look at Hinata, who still had her head lowered slightly. It would seem that he was just as confused as she was as to what had just happened.

"I said no," Hinata said as she lifted her gaze to meet her father's. Despite the fact that her lower jaw quivered slightly, she looked determined and her pale eyes seemed to flash something akin to defiance, something her father had never seen in the eyes of his daughter. He was obviously as shocked as she was herself.

She realized though that she was tired of listening to everything he said without argument or question. She was tired of accepting his word as final in every aspect of her life because it was her life. Not to mention in this case he was very, very wrong.

"How dare you talk back to me young lady? You will do as you are told."

"N…not this t...time f….father," she stammered, annoyed that she was tripping over words. Even still she suddenly felt lighter. She wouldn't let her father bring her down any more. In fact she wouldn't let anyone, not her father, not Tenten, not Neji, no one. "You are w…wrong this t…time."

"Hinata Hyuga as long as you are living under this roof you will listen to what I say and that is final," he father said, his voice louder now out of anger as the disbelief was slowly fading.

"Fine I will leave then," she said standing up from her seat and quickly striding towards the door to hallway.

"You are not going anywhere," her father yelled smacking a hand down on his desk.

"If those are your r…rules I w…won't live in this h…house," she stammered reaching the door and fleeing out it before her resolve crumpled and she found herself back in too familiar of a place. Something held her back though and before taking off down the hallway, she turned back to the office door. A quick peak inside showed her father standing over the desk, his head down and his arms on either side of the oak desk.

"I am sorry I was never a good enough daughter for you," she said softly. She didn't wait for a reaction either. Instead she ran down the hallway and took the stairs two at a time as tears once again blurred her vision. Certainly she hadn't done so much crying in such a short amount of time anytime recently.

It was in a blur of tears that she packed a bag of things she needed and left the house without anyone trying to stop her. And as she walked down the road with no particular destination she realized that everything had come undone. She had lost racing and racing had lost Violet. One of her best friends was in the hospital because of her and she had just walked out of her house with no intention of going back. Yet there was still more because Hinata knew that she still needed to face tomorrow. Tomorrow she was going to have to tell Sasuke the truth.

As much as she would almost rather he believed something happened to Violet she wouldn't do that to him. He deserved the truth and she wouldn't take the cowards way out by not giving it to him. What would he say when he found out that the confident Violet was really the timid and pale-eyed Hyuga girl? She wasn't sure she wanted the answer to that question but she knew that she would rather be the one to give him the news than him finding it out elsewhere. She only hoped he wouldn't take it too badly.

* * *

Hinata was nearly breathless as she ran into the school. She had found the worst possible day to be late though it wasn't surprising that she was late given the fact that she had spent the night at the hospital. She had fallen sound asleep in Naruto's room after spending nearly the whole day at his side. So it was no surprise that she had woken up groggy and disoriented. It had taken her a longer time to get to school as well, which left her running behind.

She had been hoping to talk to Sasuke as well before classes began, which was the sole reason she was walking down the hallway towards his homeroom. She knew putting this off would only make it worse, and despite the fact that her stomach was doing flip-flops at the prospect of confronting him, she was as ready as she was ever going to be.

She rounded the corner of the hallway to have her pale gaze lay on Sasuke. His back was towards her and to her complete horror he wasn't alone. Standing with him were Neji and Tenten. As if things couldn't get any worse, the black mask, _her _black mask was resting in his hand. Hinata froze where she was, her stomach hitting the floor.

"Look I'd really appreciate it if you two kept this between us. I don't need or want this getting around," Sasuke said as he shoved the mask into his pocket. As if he felt her eyes on him then, he turned around. His onyx eyes bore into her pale gaze as a frown marred his attractive features. He shook his head ever so slightly, turned, and walked away without a second look.

* * *

_Okay so where to begin. First off I wonder how many of you saw this coming. And secondly I wonder how many of you hate me right now (but please don't :D). Just another note that I think this story is going to end up being 17 chapters so we are getting to the end._

_Now just a little note on why this chapter was so hard for me to write. I had a hard time because in my mind I never really had a set idea of how Hinata's dad was going to act when he found out the news. Most of this story has been coming to me quite easily as it progresses but from the beginning this was one thing that has eluded me. I think one of the reasons for this is that it is not that important to the plot. Hinata's relationship (or lack thereof) with her father has never been begging to be told (at least in my mind). It is more of a side story that helps move the story along but is not essential to it. As for Hinata leaving her house that was more of a convience thing than anything else. It will make the rest of the chapters and possibly the sequel flow easier. I also know nothing about medical injrues so you will have to excuse me if Naruto's injuries don't make any sense. So in the end if you hate this chapter I am sorry. If the scene between Hinata and her father didn't work for you I am open to suggestions and perhaps I can go back and fix it. Either way I promise the last chapters will be better. Once again I am sorry this update took so long and I hope you all are enjoying the story. _


	15. In Danger

_**Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto. Now on to things that you don't already know. Once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This story now has over 100 reviews and I couldn't be happier. I am glad that people enjoy reading it so much. I hope as it draws to an end I don't let you all down. Now in an earlier chapter I mentioned only having another 2 or 3 chapters left. I think I might add an additional chapter or two. A few more ideas came to me that I think would be good to include. So expect three or four more chapters after this one. I am going to add the extra chapter or two just to set a bit of stage for the sequel. Nothing major mind you but there will be some hinting going on. Now on the note of a sequel if there are any particular characters you would like to see more of or just see at all in the sequel feel free to let me know and I will see what I can do. I already have who is going to be in it in my mind but I want to see if there are any reader favorites I might be missing. And my final note is that I would like to thank **lil. ramen. lover**_ _(death to this thing for not letting me put your name in without spaces)_ _and credit them for Naruto's little speech in this chapter. I had never intended on having Naruto make a speech but the review really captued the way I am trying to portray Hinata so I had to throw it in there. Plus Naruto always seems prone to make speeches anyway. And now on to the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Hinata stared as Sasuke turned and walked away in the other direction. It took a moment for it to sink in that he was walking away from _her._

"_I don't need or want this getting around."_

The words seemed to echo in her head as she stared blankly at the spot where Sasuke had stood a moment before. She felt completely numb, which she supposed was the best thing she could have hoped for in that very moment. She didn't feel a thing as it sank in that he didn't want her. Not even that he didn't want her, but that he didn't want it getting around that he had been with her. She noticed her hand was trembling at her side as Neji glanced at her and then looked down, something she didn't quite recognize in his gaze. Was it possible regret?

Unfortunately at that moment the numbness began to fade. The sting of rejection started to settle in and Hinata knew that there was no way she was going to make it through the day. She didn't even know if she was going to make it through the next minute without falling apart. She felt betrayed and foolish at the same time.

As much as she may have wanted him to accept the truth, she hadn't expected him to. She hadn't figured he would want to carry on with the strange sort of relationship they had been in. So if she had expected it, why did it seem to hurt so bad? Granted she hadn't expected him to never want to associate with her again. That had seemed a bit extreme even for the warped self-image she had of herself.

She could take the pain of rejection, the smug look on Tenten's face, or what looked to be like pity in her cousin's eyes. She needed to flee. The flight or fight instincts had kicked in and the last thing that Hinata wanted to do was fight at the moment. It felt like it was all she had been doing lately, and after a life that was completely lacking in confrontation, she was completely drained. She turned quickly and walked as fast as she could for the exit, her head down as she fought off the tears that threatened to spill from her pale eyes. She would not give any of them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She could at least keep it together until she made it out of the school safely. She nearly collided with someone but didn't bother to look up as she mumbled her apology and kept walking. There was no time to stop.

"Hinata?" A distinctly feminine voice made her stop despite her desperate want to escape the school. Her shimmering gaze was dragged upwards to the concerned face of Sakura.

"Are you alright," Sakura asked, her emerald gaze studying Hinata closely.

Hinata gulped and nodded though both of them knew it was obvious that she was lying. Hinata didn't know what else to say to the pink-haired girl. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. No doubt that if she tried to speak it would break and possibly shatter her composure as well. She noticed a frown form on Sakura's features as she shut the open locker that she had been standing at. To Hinata's surprise Sakura then grabbed her hand and began to drag her down the hall.

"Where are we going," Hinata asked as she found her voice. She was surprised that it didn't break. It was shaky at best but the words left her lips without the tears falling from her eyes.

"We are getting out of her," Sakura said with a mischievous grin as she tugged Hinata towards the exit. While Hinata was quite relieved to be leaving the school she had been planning on doing it alone, not with company.

"But won't you get in trouble," Hinata protested. It wasn't that she didn't like Sakura. Actually now that she knew the girl a bit better, she found that she was actually quite nice if not a bit hot-tempered at times. The simple matter was that Hinata didn't want Sakura getting in trouble on her account.

"I might get in a bit of trouble," Sakura said with a shrug. "But my grades are nearly perfect so I can afford to miss a day. Besides we both deserve to have a little fun."

"Alright," Hinata said, her pale gaze resting on Sakura momentarily before drifting back to her feet. She supposed the company would be nice after all.

"So what did you want to do today?"

"Umm…" Hinata thought about it for a moment and several ideas popped into her head at once. "Well I need to go apartment shopping," she said with a sheepish grin. News about her leaving her house hadn't gotten around yet. She was rather sure of that. "And I would like to go visit Naruto."

Sakura glanced at her out of the corner of her eye but she didn't press the manner. Instead she shook her head and offered Hinata a smile.

"Well then I say we get the local apartment listings and go for a drive. Then we can stop by the hospital to have lunch with Naruto. We could bring him some food since all he does is whine about the hospital food. And afterwards we can go look at some more apartments. Oh and if you'd like we could rent some cheesy horror movies and have a girls' night. I am sure my parents won't mind."

"Thanks Sakura," Hinata said quietly as Sakura rambled on.

"What are friends for," Sakura said as she led Hinata over to her car and walked around to the driver's side.

A slight smile tugged at the corner of Hinata's mouth as she heard Sakura's words. Despite how horrible she felt because of Sasuke's attitude towards her, she couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness. She had never had a female friend before. While she wouldn't trade her friendship with Shikamaru or Naruto for the world, having Sakura in her life now was a gift. Finally she had a friend who she could share things with that she couldn't necessarily share with her boys.

* * *

Neji had stood there in silence as Sasuke Uchiha walked off in the opposite direction of his cousin. He could barely meet Hinata's pale gaze as she stood there staring after the Uchiha. It wasn't hard to read that she was hurt but he had to give her credit, she held it together well.

Still Neji noticed the trembling of her hand, and the way her eyes started to shine with unshed tears. The sight made him look away as an emotion he wasn't quite familiar with came over him. Could it be that he actually regretted what he had just done? He supposed he did.

From the beginning he had never really known how to deal with his cousin. She had her father and their fortune while he was orphaned and without money. He was his uncle's charity case. So at first he had been jealous of Hinata. So when he discovered the strained relationship between father and daughter, he had used it to his own benefit.

He had become closer to Hinata's father than she ever had been. He would keep a watchful eye on Hinata and report to her father in order to gain more favor with the man. It was almost a way of taking some of what she had for himself. So this last time had been no different. He had told her father about her racing to drive the wedge even further between them. Now he wondered if it was possible that he had driven it too far and that everything had shattered.

He hadn't expected Hinata's outburst though. He hadn't though that this time would be any different. She was supposed to have accepted her punishment and things were supposed to have gone back to the way they were. Hinata had surprised him with her actions. She had left the house and left him to wonder why he had felt the need to push her and father so far apart. He could have strived to improve their relationship, but he had chosen a different path. It was the path he believed to be his destiny, and the path he was seriously beginning to question.

As for telling Sasuke about Hinata, well that had not been his idea. In fact he had every intention of following Hiashi's word. He planned to speak on Hinata's secret life to no one. Tenten on the other hand had still be furious about what Hinata had done. While her nose hadn't been broken, she had a terrible bruise the next day from where Hinata had punched her.

So it had been Tenten who wanted to expose Hinata. It was her way to get revenge. Neji had no interest on what seemed to be a rather low attack. However above all else he was in love with Tenten, and would do just about anything for her. She came off to be quite a rotten person to most people, but she was in fact a different person when the two of them were alone. Then she was the girl who he cared so deeply for.

He realized now that he should have stopped her from telling Sasuke. He hadn't set out to reveal the truth and personally hurt Hinata along the way. And it was obvious that their actions had done just that. It was too late to take them back though and he was still unsure as to how to deal with his cousin so he simply stood there and watched her flee.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here," Naruto said with a grin as he looked up at Sakura and Hinata from his hospital bed.

"We played hooky today," Sakura answered with a smile. "And we decided to bring you lunch," she stated as she placed a bag besides Naruto's bed and on the table.

"Sakura you are awesome. You too Hinata," Naruto said with large blue eyes. Sakura laughed and Hinata smiled as she settled into a chair while Sakura sat at the edge of Naruto's bed.

The three spent close to an hour talking about whatever came to their minds. For the most part Nauto and Sakura did most of the talking but Hinata didn't feel excluded from their conversation. Instead she found herself preferring to listen as the two chatted away.

After they left the hospital Hinata and Sakura visited three apartments that were all relatively close to town. They both decided that out of the three, the first one that they had visited had been the best. The one-bedroom, second-floor apartment had everything in it that she needed. It had a spacious living area and a small but practical kitchen. The bedroom was modest in size with plenty of closet space and a decent sized bathroom. The apartment even had its own washer and dryer as well as a dishwasher. To top it off, the apartment building wasn't far from her school, the rent was fair, and she could move in was the end of the week. Since she had a bit of a desperate need for someplace to live, this was a definite plus in her mind.

She was fortunate that she had saved up most of the winnings from her racing. She had set aside some of it for college while the rest sat in another account. With that money she would be able to afford to rent an apartment for awhile. After all she only had this school year left to get through and then after the summer she would be heading to college, though where was still beyond her. She had sent in a few applications and had a few others still waiting to be filled out, but she had no favorites and nothing seemed to step out and grab her.

With that decided on, and her paperwork tucked safely away in a folder that the woman at the office had provided her with, Hinata went back to Sakura's house. The two of them had a girls' night just like Sakura promised, and by the end of the day Hinata was a little less crushed over Sasuke. In the end he was just a boy, and while she may have had some strong feelings towards them there really hadn't been much time for those feelings to develop.

The important thing was that she still had her friends. With their help she wouldn't have too much trouble getting started on forgetting anything to do with Sasuke Uchiha. As long as she didn't remember the intensity of his onyx gaze or the way her body seemed to respond to his touch she would be perfectly alright. The only problem was that the task was far more easily said than it was done. As it stood it looked to Hinata as though it would be an incredibly long year at school.

* * *

_Tuesday_

_Wednesday_

Naruto came home from the hospital.

_Thursday _

_Friday_

The afternoon was spent furniture shopping for her new apartment with Sakura and Naruto, who happened to invite himself.

_Sunday_

She was handed the key to her new apartment.

_Monday_

She skipped yet another day of school which brought the count to two days in the past two weeks. It was certainly different for someone who had boasted a perfect attendance up until last Monday. Still she had needed to take the day off to have her furniture delivered at her new place. She spent the day waiting around for the delivery guys as well as transforming the apartment into a "lived" in place.

_Tuesday_

Naruto came back to school and to the surprise of quite a bit of the student body, had Sakura smiling on his arm.

_Wednesday_

_Thursday_

_Friday_

_Saturday…_

* * *

It was going on two weeks since he had found out about her and yet Sasuke Uchiha had avoided her like the plague since then. She had no idea what it was that she had done that was so awful that he didn't even look in her direction. Come to the think of it she hadn't really seen him in school at all. She wondered if he was that good at staying away from her or it perhaps he hadn't been in that often.

She shook her head with a frown once again reminding herself that even though it had been nearly two weeks she was still the one sitting here thinking about him. She really needed to get her mind away from thoughts with him. She stood up from her seat at her desk and walked through the apartment and into her room, which was now complete with her furniture and clothes. She walked over to her dresser and paused, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her bangs sweeping to the side of her face and partially covering her left eye. She wore a pair of jeans and a simple lavender long-sleeved shirt that had a V-cut and revealed the top of the white tank top she wore underneath. She looked like any other girl her age and that alone felt good.

It was about time she got on with this new life she was building for herself. One where she was a bit more like herself and a bit less like the girl her father had thought she should be and the girl who had rebelled against that image. She was finding it somewhat difficult to find the balance between the two that suited who she really was. She had been back and forth from one extreme to the other for quite some time now and it was hard to settle somewhere in the middle of the two of them. Neither Violet nor her former self had really been her but both had had pieces of her true personality.

Thinking about it all was giving her a headache though. She knew that eventually she would figure out who she wanted to be, but in the meantime the not knowing was frustrating her. She supposed not too many people actually sat down and tried to define themselves, but not too many people had been something that they weren't for as long as she had. She frowned at herself in the mirror and suddenly felt as if her apartment was too stuffy. She decided it was time for a walk and so she grabbed her cell phone and slipped on a pair of sneakers.

With her keys in hand she walked out of the apartment building and made a left with no particular destination in mind. All she wanted to do was stretch her legs a bit. She had been walking nearly half an hour when she realized where her legs were carrying her. She was headed for the park. She knew she ought to turn around and walk back but part of her still wondered if the grass was still chewed up from Sasuke's bike the night they had run from the police. He had left deep rivets in the usually perfectly manicured lawn. So she kept walking. What could the harm be in seeing if the physical evidence of the memory was still there?

Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and glanced at the caller id. She debated for a moment whether or not to answer Naruto's call. She finally decided to answer it figuring that if she didn't he would just call back again and again until he got an answer.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Hinata. I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over for pizza. Shikamaru is here and we are going to watch a movie later. I think Sakura is coming too," Naruto said as he rambled on excitedly.

"I uh…" Hinata paused as she debated between going to Naruto's and turning the offer down. She wanted some time alone but at the same time she couldn't see going back to her empty apartment when she had the chance to spend some time with her friends. "Sure Naruto, that sounds great. I am headed to the park now so I should be over in like an hour of so. I'll see you then okay?"

"Okay Hinata. See you then. I promise I will try to save you a piece of pizza."

Hinata laughed as she hung up the phone knowing that by the time she got there it would be a miracle if any of the pizza was left. Naruto could easily finish a whole pizza by himself after all. She shook her head, shoved her phone back into her pocket, and continued her walk to the park wondering what movie she was going to be suckered into tonight.

* * *

"Where's Iruka," Shikamaru asked from where he was lazily stretched out on the couch.

"I forget. He said something about a conference or something along those lines. All I caught was that he would be home tomorrow morning," Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

Shikamaru said nothing in response, simply nodding as he flipped through the television channels, not finding much that caught his interest. He paused for a moment as a breaking news announcement flashed up on the screen and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Naruto said as he stood up from the chair he had been slouched in. "It's probably the pizza," he said rubbing his stomach. Shikamaru simply muttered what could be taken for an agreement since most of his attention was on the television.

"Hey it looks like police issued an arrest warrant for Orochimaru. Apparently they have a manhunt going on for him since he managed to vanish on them," Shikamaru announced as the reporter went into more detail.

"Serves him right. Hey maybe they even arrested that bastard Sasuke too," Naruto said, his voice trailing off as he opened the door to no one other than the stoic looking Sasuke Uchiha.

"Where's Hinata," Sasuke demanded.

"Get lost bastard."

"I don't have time for games. Where the hell is she," Sasuke asked, his tone annoyed. He took a step forward only to be knocked back when Naruto's fist met his jaw. Sasuke stumbled backwards a few feet as his hand came up to rub his jaw where Naruto had landed his punch. He opened his mouth to make sure everything was still working wondering for a brief moment how someone who had just gotten out of the hospital about a week ago could hit so hard.

"You're an asshole Sasuke. If you think I am going to tell you where she is after what you did to her than you are dumber than you look. I am not about to let you mess with her head anymore."

"Just tell me where she is," Sasuke said his voice more agitated.

"You don't get it do you? You have no idea why this is such a big deal. It might not be for you but it is for her. You're not the one who is losing something," he spat. "Hinata started racing so that even for those few brief moments when she put on her mask, she could be someone that she wanted to be, someone that she was afraid to show the rest of the world. And she kept racing too because she loved it and she was pretty damn good at it too. She didn't do it to be noticed or make money and she certainly didn't do it for a bastard like you," Naruto said, his voice nearly a growl as he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"Now she is giving it up. She gave it all up too the moment that car hit me. That has always been the way she is. She would do anything or give up everything for the people she cares about. She is selfless, a good person, and the moment that she got pulled into the dark side of racing that you seem to be so fond of, it was over. You have no idea how much she beat herself up over what happened to me. She would never risk someone she cared about no matter how much racing meant to her."

"I guess not everyone has that kind of selfless attitude though, right Sasuke? I mean the minute you found out that Violet was Hinata you made it quite clear you wanted nothing to do with her. You could have accepted her, gave her one good thing out of this whole mess but I guess she's not good enough for you. You know what? You are just like her father, not accepting her for who she is, only happy with her when she is who you want her to be. You don't deserve another chance to hurt her and I am certainly not going to be the one who gives it to you. So get lost Uchiha and do us all a favor and stay that way so that none of us ever have to look at you again."

"Are you done yet," Sasuke finally asked, rubbing his jaw aain. "That was a great speech loser but I don't have time to sit here and listen to you ramble on any more. Hinata is in danger. I need to find her now."

"She's at the park."

Sasuke's onyx gaze flickered over to the source of the lazy tone to find Shikamaru standing behind Naruto. Sasuke noticed the look of betrayal that Naruto sent his friend to which the lazy teen shrugged his shoulders.

"If he says she is in danger I believe him," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke didn't bother sticking around to listen to anything else that might be said between the two. He was already done the front steps and heading for his car. He needed to find Hinata though he supposed that when he did find her he was going to owe her a bit of an explanation.

* * *

Hinata was walking out of the park. The sky was slowly fading to black as she reached the parking lot. It was empty aside from a few cars, which wasn't surprising since the place was closed after dark. Most people would be packing up to head some soon.

She had been pleased to see that the rivets, while not quite as prominent, had still been in the lawn. She had followed them for a bit before walking back. They had brought back bittersweet memories on a chapter of her life that she had determined to be closed. Racing was over for her and so was Sasuke. She would get over them both with time. It was as simple as that. Still no one said it was going to be easy.

With a sigh she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open to reveal about ten missed called. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she checked the calls. They were from Naruto, Shikamaru, and one from Sakura. She wondered what could possibly be wrong.

She was about to punch the call button when the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot made her look up. It was with a sinking feeling she recognized the car. She wasn't sure why he was here. She eyed the car carefully as it came to a stop and the driver's door swung open. She watched him climb out and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wanted to talk with you Hinata."

"I'm not interested Kabuto."

* * *

_Okay first sorry for my lame way of passing time but I wanted to let some time pass where Sasuke continued to ignore Hinata. Plus is allowed me to get Naruto out of the hospital and Hinata into her new place. Now how many of you are interested in what Sasuke's explanation? And yes another cliffhanger as it seems the danger Sasuke was referring to has caught up to poor Hinata after all. Hope you enjoyed! _


	16. Divide and Conquer

**Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto. Now here is the next chapter. There should be two more chapter's, possibly three but I am pretty sure it will be two. Needless to say that isn't overly important. I am just trying to give you all an idea. I am also hoping to get this story done before I have to move just because I may be without internet and such for some time. Plus moving won't leave a lot of time for writing. The only problem I can see is the fact that I still have no idea how I want to end this story. It has been driving me crazy as I am torn between three different possibilites. Hopefully I can make up my mind some time in the near future. As for this chapter it answers a lot of questions but it is not my favorite. I think the reason I don't like it as much as I might is because I have quite a bit planned to happen in the next chapter and I am looking forward to writing it more than I was this one. Needless to say if you aren't happy with it either I apologize and hope the next chapter will make up for it. And thanks to all of you who have reviewed and added this story to alerts and favs. It really does mean a lot. So enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.

* * *

"Not interested, is that so," Kabuto questioned as he moved around his car, trailing his hand along the hood. It was clear his intention was to get closer to her and out of reflex she took a small step backward. That only elicited a chuckle from his lips.

"I thought you might be interested in learning a bit more about Sasuke. I can give you answers."

Hinata froze mid-step in her retreat, her pale eyes glancing at Kabuto. One thing that she wanted was answers. She was dying to know the truth behind the mess that she had suddenly fallen into and she was dying for information about Sasuke. She wanted to know anything that would help explain his actions. Something wasn't fitting right and she wanted to figure it out. As Kabuto was Sasuke's teammate she had no doubt that he could give her answers but at what cost to herself. As curious as she was to solve the mystery that surrounded Sasuke, she knew she couldn't trust Kabuto. He was dangerous.

She finished taking her step backwards though she realized that for every step she took backwards he was taking one forward. The sinking feeling that she was prey and that he was her predator began to settle over her as she recognized the beginning of a chase. She would run and he would no doubt follow. She didn't know if she could outrun him but perhaps she could reach a place with more people before he could catch her.

Just then an angry gust of wind whipped past her, startling her with its bitter chill. She immediately felt a sense of dread well up in the pit of her stomach as the bitter wind brought about her awareness of an impending storm. For a brief moment her pale gaze left the silver-haired individual in front of her to glance at the sky. She wondered if it was possible for such imposing dark clouds to blow so quickly across the sky or if she simply hadn't noticed before. Either way the dark gray blanket of clouds seemed to quickly eat away at what little daylight was left and her skin tingled in the anticipation of rain. No doubt the skies would so open up on them.

Hinata's pale gaze drifted back to the face of Kabuto and for the first time, she was able to clearly read the intent in his eyes. His intent was malicious and that intent seemed to radiate off of him. Never before had she been so attuned him but not she recognized the malice with a practiced ease as if she was always the target of such a hostile emotion. However it didn't make sense. There was no clear path that he would have taken to have such strong animosity towards her. None of it added up. She was a street racer but there were plenty of others as well. There were others better than herself as well. What had she done to warrant this attention?

The realization that none of this was about her hit her quite suddenly. If only she was more like Shikamaru, she would have without a doubt already have reached this conclusion. The realization that she was caught up in the middle of something big, something that she didn't understand wasn't easy for her to swallow. All of this was because of something she had been unwillingly dragged into and yet she still had no idea what it was. She was without answers and only more questions and she was pretty sure that a certain onyx-eyed individual would be able to answer them for her. The problem was that at the moment, whatever it was that she was apart of, was threatening to swallow her whole, drag her under so that she never saw the surface again.

Hinata went over the situation in her head and found it rather strange that the weather so perfectly mirrored the situation she was in. She was on the edge of the storm. The storm had been building and building out of her sight, completely unknown to her. Now finally it was making its presence. It held the promise of a startling violence something that would undoubtedly shake her to her very core. And it had taken her up until this very moment, when the storm was directly around her, for her to realize the kind of trouble she was in. There was no where for her to hide, no shelter from this storm.

Hinata shivered though it was not from the bitter wind that continued to blow the clouds over top of them. She realized then that she felt rooted to the ground that she stood on, as if some invisible bounds held her there. She had the urge to flee but she didn't know what to do. She was frozen as the fear that she had been trying her best to suppress began to creep up on her. It was slow at first but like the blanket of clouds above her it took hold and slowly began to consume her. It wasn't allowing her to think clearly. It was going to get her killed. She swallowed the bile in the back of her throat feeling as if she could choke on the emotion that had so completely gripped her body. The panic and fear was oppressive as if it was crushing down on her with the intent to destroy her.

She needed to get a hold of herself. She needed to calm down and think rationally, but the onslaught of everything that had been thrown her way had left her severely unbalanced. She couldn't get a grip on the rising panic. Instead she wanted to scream. Her lips even parted, and just when she thought she would hear the sound of her terrified voice ripping its way past her dry throat, the roar of an engine seemed to swallow up all other sounds. Her mouth snapped shut and her gaze flew to the car as it swung into the parking lot at a dangerous speed.

"Sasuke."

As his name left her lips she swore she heard the low rumble of thunder in the distance, the storm threatening and nearly upon them. She recognized his car as soon as it had come swinging into the lot. Brakes squealed and the small of burning rubber reached her nose as the car swung to a stop between herself and Kabuto. The passenger window was down and she could see him clearly, his face holding a dark expression that was just as threatening as Kabuto.

The only difference was that Hinata wasn't scared of him. For all of the unanswered questions she really did trust Sasuke not to hurt her. Perhaps it was a fool's thought, but she would rather take her chances with Sasuke than Kabuto. There was no doubt in her mind that Kabuto was a bad guy, she hadn't quite made up her mind about Sasuke.

"Get in the car," Sasuke ordered not bothering to look her way. His voice held an icy chill to it, one that made her wonder if perhaps she was thinking all wrong. Was her opinion so biased of him that she failed to see something more sinister about him or was his attitude not a reflection of her presence but that of Kabuto's. So for a brief moment she hesitated completely unsure of anything.

"Hinata please." This time his voice was more pleading, the icy edge gone. For a brief moment his attention left Kabuto and his onyx eyes fell on her to make sure that she was listening to him.

Time seemed to slow as the events around her unfolded. She took a step towards the car, her intention to climb inside and hope for the best. She saw Sasuke look back towards Kabuto, his eyes widening as he did so. His hand moved for something as the glass of his driver's side window shattered. She didn't even realize that she had screamed as the sound of the gunshot reached her ears.

"Hinata," Sasuke yelled. She didn't think then, she ran to the car and threw herself headfirst through the open passenger side window. It was hardly graceful and she was half hanging out the car as Sasuke punched the gas, the wheels spun and for a moment they didn't move as there wasn't enough traction between the spinning wheels and the surface of the pavement. As she drug her legs in through the open window, the car shot forward. Another bullet shattered the rear window and she flinched as she bit back her scream.

She looked at Sasuke, his eyes narrowed in intense concentration as his right hand gripped a rather deadly looking pistol. Her own eyes were wide with fear and her whole body was shaking as he peeled out of the parking lot, his gaze locked on his rearview mirror. She heard the sound of screeching tires along with Sasuke's curse and realized that Kabuto was following them. She stole a glance at the passenger side mirror and saw his car peel out of the parking lot behind them.

"What is going on," she choked out, hysteria bubbling up into her words.

"Talk to me," she nearly screamed as he said nothing. He didn't look over at her, his attention was needed elsewhere, he was carefully watching Kabuto in the rearview mirror.

"How much do you know about what happened with my family," Sasuke suddenly demanded and it took a moment for Hianta to realize that he was attempting to explain to her.

"Not much," she admitted, her voice foreign sounding to her own ears.

"When I was younger my older brother killed my parents. I came home from school and found them both dead on the floor. My brother was arrested and confessed to the murders. Then a few days later the confession and the evidence was thrown out. I'm not sure who paid off the people that made the ruling happen, but Itachi, my brother, walked. I haven't seen him since."

Hinata wondered how any of that had to do with the situation they were in. She had known that he had lost his family at an early age and she had been fairly certain there had been a murder but she had not realized it had been his brother. At the time that Sasuke had lost his family quite a few rumors about what had actually happened circulated around the town. No one seemed to know much or at least no one seemed willing to talk about it. Just when she thought Sasuke was done talking she heard him draw in a shaky breath. She realized how difficult this was for him and while she wanted to tell him that they didn't need to do this now, she needed answers. She needed to know what she was in the middle of.

She looked back at Sasuke how grit his teeth as he swerved around another car, his eyes constantly flickering back to the rearview mirror to check to see where Kabuto was. He was trying to lose him but in the traffic they were currently in it was proving to be a difficult task.

"I swore the day that Itachi walked, that I would get revenge for our parents. So when I was sixteen I got into street racing. I knew that Orochimaru used to be part of the gang that my brother is supposedly in. I wanted to get close to him to see what I could learn about my brother. The thing was before I had a chance to even get close to Orochimaru I got arrested. I've been working for them the past year gathering enough to put Orochimaru away. It was that or jail and I can't find my brother if I am locked behind bars."

"You're a cop," Hinata stammered out in disbelief.

"No," Sasuke corrected. "I am an informant for them. I've been working for them and I just turned in enough evidence to them to put Orochimaru away for the rest of his life. The only problem is that he knows I rolled on him and now he wants me dead. He sent Kabuto after you because he knew about my relationship with you."

Hinata shook her head trying to take in everything he was saying. She had been right. He wasn't one of the bad guys. Still she felt like her head might explode as she tried to straighten out everything in her mind.

"How did they know to look for me? I mean you had a relationship with Violet. Not with me."

"I don't know how they figured out who you really were. I was hoping that by asking Neji not to say anything that your secret would stay safe," he said shaking his head. "I am really sorry Hinata. I should never have gotten you involved in this. I never meant to."

"Th…that was the reason you asked Neji no to say anything?" She couldn't help herself. She had to ask the question no matter how out of place it was at a time like this. She needed to know the answer.

"Yes I didn't want Orochimaru to find out. If you think it had anything to do with me finding out the truth you are wrong. I figured you out before Neji and Tenten told me. You kept me guessing for awhile but that night at the hospital I figured it out."

"How," she asked once again her tone that of disbelief.

"I guess you're easier to read when you're Hinata. You're not hiding behind some mask," he stated. He looked like he was about to say more when he jerked the wheel to the right and nearly avoided being hit by another car that swung in on their left.

"Shit," he cursed as he glanced in the mirror. "Looks like the whole team is here."

Sasuke swung off the main road, his intention to get the chase away from all the traffic. Hinata watched as four cars took the corner to remain on their tail. She tried to think of who he was talking about and vaguely remembered a few other people that she had seen with Kabuto before. There was two boys and a girl and all three of them gave her the creeps. Another shot ricocheted off the back of the car and a second shattered the rear light causing her to jump in her seat.

"Hinata I need you to drive," he said glancing over at her briefly.

She gulped but nodded. She wondered if she was going to be able to keep the car straight with her hands shaking so badly but she was going to try.

"Take the wheel," he commanded. She did as she was told and slowly began to scoot over so that she was leaning across him, her hands gripping the wheel. Her eyes locked on the rearview mirror as Sasuke started to inch over towards the passenger side.

"On the right," she yelled as one of the cars came up threatening to ram them. Sasuke punched the gas and Hinata maneuvered left so that all the car managed was to clip the rear bumper. She fought for control and managed to easily regain it, straightening the car out and taking over the pedals from Sasuke who successfully slid into the passenger seat. Just then his phone went off startling them both. Sasuke ignored the ringing and leaned out the passenger side window firing his gun, the rounds being shot off in rapid succession.

Hinata tried not to cringe each time the gun went off but she was finding it challenging. Sasuke's phone continued to ring as she took a narrow turn onto another empty street, accelerating off of the corner in a futile attempt to lose the pursuing cars. Another shot hit the car just outside the passenger's side window. Sasuke jerked back inside the car.

"Are you okay," she cried out frantically searching for blood.

"I'm fine just drive," he ordered as he slammed another clip into his gun. Sasuke's phone once again began to ring and Hinata reached a hand over to his pocket.

"What are you doing," he asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"I'm going to throw your phone out the window," she growled finding the ringing terribly distracting as she was trying to drive. Sasuke beat her to the phone and jerked it out of his pocket.

"At least use it to call the police," she stated as she pulled the emergency brake and took another tight corner.

"The whole police force is on the other side of town trying to bust Orochimaru. I guess none of them realized that the whole lot of them happens to be chasing after us," he said as he glanced at the phone.

"Now is not the best time," Sasuke said as he flipped open the phone and brought it to his ear. Hinata couldn't believe he had actually answered the phone. They were being shot at and he was on the phone. She wanted to scream at him and might have if she wasn't so terrified.

"Nara? There are four of them. Yeah, alright thanks." Sasuke dropped the phone into the cup holder and then spared her a brief glance.

"Shikamaru has a plan and right now we need some help. Head to the old abandoned warehouse on eighth," he said before climbing into the back seat. He kept low and remained ducked down behind the seat. Just when Hinata wondered what it was that he was doing, he popped his head over the top of the seat. He used the seat to level his gun and fired ten rounds in quick succession. She heard what sounded like a loud pop followed by another one. In the mirror she saw one of the cars swerve out of the pack and roll to a stop. It was Kabuto's car and she realized that Sasuke had hit his tires. He was going no where on his rims.

Another wave of rounds hit their car and she shrieked as the front windshield shattered. She swerved slightly and heard Sasuke let out what sounded like a combination between a hiss and a groan. She turned around as soon as she had regained control of the car to see him holding the side of his arm, blood pouring through his fingers. Her eyes widened and her normally pale skin turned nearly translucent.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm alright Hinata. It only got flesh. Just get to the warehouse."

Hinata nodded and slowed her pace as the came up on the final turn she needed to make. The decrease in speed was barely noticeable as it happened slowly. She watched as the three cars in pursuit crept up on them. They were nearly at her bumper when the turn became visible.

"Duck," she yelled as she pulled the emergency brake. The car wavered, threatening to spin out of control as the other cars flew past them. Rounds were fired into the car as the other cars zoomed past them. Hinata let go of the emergency brake and popped her head back up in time to make the turn, the other cars already past it as their brakes were applied.

She accelerated down the narrow road and jerked the car into the parking lot of the warehouse. Her pale eyes glanced frantically around when Sasuke's hand came up and pointed to the far end.

"Right there," he said and Hinata could see that the garage-like door was opened. She drove towards it and sped through the opening as the three other cars pulled into the parking lot still on their tail. The door was slammed closed behind the car as she hit the brake and barely managed to get the car to stop before she hit a wall.

"Come on," Sasuke said pulling on her arm as he opened up the door. He pulled her out of the car and she barely had a chance to let her eyes adjust to the dark warehouse when she saw Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee standing there.

"There's not much time. They aren't just going to sit out there and wait," Sasuke stated. Shikamaru nodded and tossed Hinata a set of keys.

"On my signal we go then," Shikamaru said and everyone nodded. "Good luck."

"Who needs luck when you've got all this skill," Naruto shouted pumping his fist into the air.

"The power of youth shall ensure our victory," Lee cried out.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and before she knew what was going on she was being shoved into the driver's side of Lee's car. Sasuke ran around to the other side of the car and climbed in. As he slammed the door shut, she looked over at him.

"What is going on?"

"When that door opens drive," he said pointing to the door in front of her.

"What about everyone else?"

"You'll see," he said with a smirk.

She was about to ask him more when the building seemed to come alive. The lights flew on and the doors opened up. She hit the gas as ordered and Lee's car leapt forward. As she pulled out of the warehouse she saw her own car peel off to the right with Shikamaru behind the wheel. Behind him a black Camero that she recognized as Jiraiya's came tearing out of the garage. Finally there was an electric green car that resembled the one she was in. It took her a moment to process that behind the wheels of those cars were Lee and Naruto. The four cars each peeled off a different direction and she realized immediately what Shikamaru's intentions had been.

Divide and conquer.

* * *

_Okay so one note I want to make is the lack of police pressence. I know that it is highly unrealistic for a high speed chase to take place without the cops showing up but it always happens in books and movies or at least it seems that way. Either that or the cops do show up and get their butts kicked. I tried to give a valid reason for lack of police pressence but if that isn't good enough for you I apologize. The reasoning is just to add a bit more action to the story. Once again I hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks for reading. _


	17. All on the Line

**Author's Note: **I still do not own Naruto and as usual thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It means a lot. I actually got this chapter up in less than a week so I am proud of that fact. This chapter skips around a bit so please forgive me for jumping back and forth between the different characters. Rather than ramble now I am going to ramble at the end. One quick note though is that a lot of you picked up on the fact that the cars coming out of the building together is from 2 Fast 2 Furious. I liked the idea and I thought it was a good way to get more of the character's involved in this part of the story. Also let me clarify that Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and Hinata are driving cars. Sasuke is with Hinata and Sakura is with Naruto. Also Sakura knows about Hinata being Violet. Hope I covered all the questions. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

He punched down the gas peddle and the car shot forward its engine humming as it did so. He knew this car inside and this wasn't the first time he had been behind its wheel. When it came down to it Shikamaru knew the ins and outs of racing. He knew all of the techniques to send a car into a drift and knew when the perfect moment to shift was. If he had wanted to be, he could have been a real winner in the street racing world. The problem was he was too damn lazy for his own good. He viewed the actual racing as 'troublesome'. Instead he preferred to work on cars and engines at his own lesuirely pace. He didn't see the point in risking his neck just to say he was better than a few people behind the wheel of a car.

He hit the clutch and shifted increasing his speed as he whipped out of the parking lot the back end of the car sliding out behind him as he pulled onto the street. He straightened the car and hit the gas again, shooting forward after the tires were able to get enough friction on the surface of the street. Hands relaxed on the wheel, he glanced into his rearview mirror unable to help the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth. His plan was working. One car was pulling out of the parking lot right behind him, there was one tailing Hinata and Sasuke as well. One of the cars had whirled around and was just now taking off after Lee which left one car for Naruto and Sakura.

Satisfied that he had bought Hinata and Sasuke more time as well as a better chance, his gaze turned to the road in front of him. Now it was time to focus on his own get away which was also bound to be troublesome. He didn't exactly like the idea of putting himself or any of his friends in this kind of danger but at the same time he would do anything to help his friends. Naruto and Lee were the same way though Naruto was more vocal about it and Lee was just strange.

Shikamaru swung Hinata's car around a corner, swinging the car into a drift as he pulled the emergency brake. Accelerating out of the corner he shot ahead and down an empty stretch of road just as the skies opened up. His hand moved over and he turned on the windsheild wipers as the rain pelted the car washing out the steady sound of the engine humming. Shikamaru glared at the road ahead of him, annoyed at the weather and the low visibility that it brought with it. The combination of rain and darkness was never conducive to this type of driving.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he shifted again heading in the direction of the docks where he hoped to be able to lose his pursuer.

* * *

She had to wonder if he had any concept of life and death. For someone who had come so close to death so recently he didn't seem to be overly concerned about the situation in front of him. Actually unless she was mistaken she would have actually guessed that he was excited. Naruto was sitting there, his blue eyes shining and his attention ahead of him. After a moment of staring at him her own jade eyes widened slightly as she realized that he was smiling.

"Are you actually excited about this," she demanded, her own stomach practically doing flips from the apprehension.

"Believe it," Naruto said flashing her a grin. His face softened though when he looked over at her reading what he believed to be fear on her pretty features.

"Sakura you don't have to come. You can stay here where it's safer," he offered.

"No," she said setting her features into a resolved look. "I'm coming with you. I want to"

And really she did want to go. She wanted to help Hinata and she wanted to stay with Naruto. It seemed strange as she hadn't exactly been friends with them for very long. Granted she had known Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto since she had started school. They had never been part of the same social groups though. It had taken a push from Sasuke of all people to give them a chance, and she soon found that the more time she spent with them, the more she liked them. They were all incredibly loyal to one another, ready to drop everything when one of them needed a hand. Not only that but there was far less foolish drama with them than there was in most groups of high school friends. The realization that there was more to it all than the clothes she wore and the guys she dated had been a welcomed relief.

"Well don't worry then," Naruto said enthusiastically. "They won't stand a chance catching this car with me driving."

"You race," Sakura asked curiously as he had never mentioned it before.

"Nat exactly," he said sheepishly but quickly continued when he saw Sakura's eyes widen. "But I've driven against bushy brows and Hinata for fun before. Kakashi's even given me a few pointers."

Before Naruto could say anything else or Sakura could have second thoughts about being a passenger in this car, the door in front of them opened and Naruto hit the gas. The car lurched forward out of the warehouse and poured into the parking lot right behind the car that Shikamaru was in. She watched as Shikamaru took Hinata's car and veered to the right, heading for the far end of the parking lot. With tires squealing, a car with what appeared to be musical notes on the side whirled after it. Neck and neck with Shikamaru's car had been the car that Hinata had been behind. Granted given the tinting on all of the windows of the cars she would have had no idea who was behind the wheel if she hadn't see everyone climb into their cars. Hinata took Lee's car to the left in the opposite direction of Shikamaru, a gray car in pursuit.

With Lee on the left, Naruto headed straight up the middle. He cut between the two remaining cars laughing as he flipped one of the cars the finger. They didn't stand a chance at seeing the gesture because of the window tint but it was amusing and a small smile briefly made its way across her features despite the situation. Naruto shifted and shot forward onto the street as the largest of the cars, with what appeared to be a graffiti-style 'J' on the hood, came after them. That left Lee, who had also gone up the middle but slightly to the left, to deal with the black car that had a spider web design painted on it.

Naruto headed back for the main road, shifting every time the car red lined. The shifts were smooth and the car accelerated easily down the small back road. Still the car that was following them stayed on their tail. Sakura watched in both fear and awe as her surroundings rushed past her in a blur. On her left Naruto remained completely focused on the road ahead. She chanced a glance in the mirror in time to catch a hand coming out of the driver's side window of the car behind them. It took her a moment to realize what the flashing metal in the hand was.

"Naruto he's got a gun," she cried.

Naruto cursed and pulled the emergency brake swinging them out of the line of fire and onto a main road. His inexperience caused him to swing the turn wide and Sakura jumped in her seat as her passenger side was nearly taken off on a light pole. The whole car jerked forward then as the larger car rammed the back of the car. She felt her body jerk against the seatbelt and Naruto cursed again. He punched the gas and shifted putting some space back in between the cars.

Just then a bolt of lightning tore across the sky and the rain began to pelt the car. Naruto turned on the windshield wipers and maneuvered around a car that was in front of them. The driver of the car blared their horn and swerved slightly to the side of the road as they raced past. Their tail stayed right on them though and both cars flew bumper to bumper down the street.

* * *

Lee seemed like the odd ball out in all of this. Despite the fact that he had made Violet his racing rival she was still his teammate. Because of this, Lee had every intention of helping her in anyway he could. Just a short time ago Shikamaru and Naruto had given him a rushed explanation of what was going on but he had only picked up on a few things. The first thing was that Violet was really Hinata or Hinata was really Violet. He wasn't sure who was who but they were the same person. The second thing was that for some reason Orochimaru was after Hinata and Sasuke. The third thing he was sure of was that this situation was dangerous. Shikamaru had stressed this despite Naruto's scoffing.

Given all of this information he had also made three conclusions. The first was that Violet was a teammate and friend, and since Violet was actually Hinata or vice versa, that made Hinata his friend and teammate as well. The second conclusion was that Orochimaru was a bad man. He had heard rumors before but this made that quite clear. The third and final conclusion was that he was going to help his friend and teammate no matter what especially if it meant putting Orochimaru away for a long time.

So he had offered to help when Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura had come rushing into Jiraiya's garage to pick up cars. He himself had chosen to drive Gai's car. It made him proud to sit behind the wheel of his mentor's car. Not only that but he was also relatively familiar with the car. It would make driving easier and in this situation any advantage was going to be helpful. His own car was being used by Violet… or was it Hinata. He supposed he would have to get that cleared up later.

While sitting in the dark warehouse, the car purring quietly as it sat still, he couldn't help but feel as he did before every race. It was a combination of nerves and adrenaline. Despite the seriousness of the situation there was a bit of excitement. For Lee there was always excitement when he got behind the wheel of the car. It was his goal after all to become the best possible racer that he could. If he was unable to beat a time he would do ten more laps until he was well below his time. If he took a turn wide he would practice that turn over and over again until he got it right. He trained like a man possessed and he loved it.

So when the doors opened and he drove out into the parking lot his instincts took over. He went up the middle and slightly to the left passing the cars that had been waiting outside. The car with the spider web design turned to follow as Lee hit the street and accelerated. There was no one who could beat Lee in a straight drag, his shifts were always perfect, the car accelerating in a perfect flow, the transitions flawless. So it was no surprise that he was able to put distance between himself and the car that was pursuing him. And as the rain began to fall he nearly lost sight of the car behind him.

* * *

Hinata didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned that Shikamaru's plan had worked. While she no longer had four cars tailing her it meant that her friends were in danger. She didn't want to think about what could happen to them. Actually at the moment she supposed she couldn't. She couldn't think straight even if she wanted to. With everything that had just happened her head was still spinning. She was in a daze and her driving was that of pure instinct.

One minute she had been walking in the park and the next she was being shot at. Sasuke had been shot and was bleeding in the passenger seat, her friends were being chased by people with guns who were after her and Sasuke, and to top it all off Sasuke was an undercover cop who didn't happen to care that she was Violet. While any other time that though alone would have floored her, at the moment she was numb to it. Perhaps it was shock and her mind was shutting down to protect her from facing the issues at hand. She would have liked nothing more to call a time out, pull over and think things through. Life didn't work like that. So as much as she wanted to sort through everything that was going on in her mind she couldn't. Right now she was too busy facing reality.

Her pale gaze shifted briefly from the road to Sasuke who was using one hand and his mouth to tie a piece of cloth he had ripped from his shirt around the wound in his arm. He caught her gaze and switched his gun back to his right hand, his onyx gaze drifting to the rearview mirror and to the gray car that was tailing them.

"Kabuto still," he muttered. "Orochimaru's probably not too far away."

Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat and not trusting her voice simply nodded. She kicked the clutch and drifted around the corner, Kabuto matching her turn perfectly and keeping her unable to put distance between them. She accelerated around the corner and he mirrored her. Her face hardened in frustration as she shifted gaining speed but not enough to put any significant distance between them. A shot rang out and she jumped as she heard it shatter the rear light. Sasuke growled and pushed the button to roll down his window. He stuck his head out and fired three rounds in quick succession. In the rearview mirror Hinata saw Kabuto jerk his car to the right slightly before shooting a few more rounds of his own off that pinged off the back of the car.

"Be careful," Hinata said, finally finding her voice as Sasuke went to lean back out of the car. He paused for a brief moment to nod at her before leaning back out into the rain as it started to fall.

* * *

Despite the rain Shikamaru had managed to make out his pursuer in the rearview. Of course it had to be a woman just to make things more troublesome. Granted he wasn't about to cut her any slack because she was dangerous but that didn't mean he liked it any. So he continued through the rain towards the dock wondering what was bothering him so much about the woman in the car that was tailing him.

The lights of the dock came into view and Shikamaru turned into a large and empty parking lot. As he began to cut across the parking lot towards one of the larger docks he realized what it was that was bothering him about the other car. The realization that the driver had not been trying to close the distance between the two cars hit him quite suddenly. Surely there had been ample opportunity for the driver to get closer. It didn't make any sense.

Shikamaru glanced into his side mirror, his gaze going to the car behind him. It was hard to make out anything as the rain had it so obscured but it almost seemed as if he was putting more distance between himself and the other car. His gaze fell to the pavement he was racing across. The surface gleamed with water and as he passed over a puddle he saw it. The moment seemed to come to standstill as the blinking red light reflected off the surface of the water and into his mirror. There was a bomb under the car.

* * *

Naruto was having trouble keeping distance between the big fellow in the car behind him and himself. Racing down the main road and flying around other cars made for dangerous driving in this heavy rain. He had lost track of the number of cars that had blared their horns at him or how many times he had nearly sideswiped one of them after being rammed by the car behind them. Fortunately there weren't too many cars on the road as most people tended to get off the road in these conditions. He had run just about every light as well so it was for the best.

Beside him Sakura had a death grip on the door, her knuckles white and her jade eyes wide. Despite this though her jaw was locked in a determined manner and she kept her gaze on the side mirror warning Naruto whenever they were about to get rammed. With all the traffic the driver hadn't attempted to pull his gun again but that didn't mean he wouldn't. Sakura was keeping a close eye on the driver's side window in case he decided to try that trick again.

Naruto swerved around another car only to hear the blare of a truck horn. As he swerved around the car a truck had come pulling out into the lane he was using to pass. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the truck swinging its turn towards him. He recognized it as a truck that transported multiple cars though at the moment it was empty. There were two levels for the cars, both of which you could drive cars up on. Naruto hit the gas and his car shot forward as he attempted to avoid being squashed between the car he was passing at the truck that was now nearly on top of him.

He made it past the car he was passing but before he could pull the car back to the side, the truck clipped his bunker. At the speed he was going there was no way to stop the spin. He car spun violently, their surroundings a blur as Naruto turned into the spin to regain control. He wasn't able to get the car back when the truck stuck the rear of the car for a second time. He could hear the frame of the car buckle as the rear folded into the truck. Both car and truck skidded to a stop, the rear end of the car a mangled mess against the truck.

Immediately Naruto's gaze went to Sakura, who looked shaken though visibly unhurt. Fortunately the impact had been on the rear half of the car and other than being jostled the worst they would probably suffer from was whiplash. That was of course if they lived that long. The driver of the car that had been pursing them had narrowly avoided becoming part of the accident as well. Now he brought his car directly in front of their own and climbed out with his gun in hand.

The big guy grinned at their mangled car and walked forward, his gun trailing along the windows. Naruto tried his door but it wouldn't budge with the frame of the car as crippled as it was. He felt Sakura's hand grip his own and he met her gaze.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he said quietly still frantically working on his door. He needed to get his door open. In nothing else Sakura needed to escape. Even if he to throw himself in front of the gunman he wanted Sakura to be okay.

* * *

Lee still had been able to keep the distance between himself and the other rider. Unfortunately the rain had made the roads slick and at the speed he was going, he hydroplaned as he took a corner. Lee felt the car slipping along the surface as there was no longer any traction between the wheels and the pavement. The car began to slip to the outside of the corner. Lee counter steered the turn going in the direction that the car was hydroplaning in. He felt the car shudder as he regained the traction he so desperately needed. He pulled the emergency brake causing the rear of the car to whip around the front of it in a one-eighty. The car fishtailed and it took a moment for Lee to regain control but as he did he let out a yell.

"Gai would be so proud at the awesome display of the power of youth," he cried out, his eyes nearly tearing up as he did so. He accelerated forward having lost quite a bit of ground regaining control of the car. Still the other car was behind him as Lee went to work his magic and once again put distance between himself and the other car. However the distinct pop of gunfire filled his ears and he heard a bullet ricochet off the side of his door and another hit his bumper. He felt the car drop as his left rear tire was shot out followed quickly by the right rear. It was all he could do to keep the car under control as he speed dropped drastically as he was resorted to rolling on rims.

He could see the driver now eat up the distance between the cars. More gunshots shattered the rear window and pinged off the frame of the car and Lee was powerless to do anything. He couldn't maneuver and he couldn't accelerate without his rear tires.

"Gai I have failed! I am no longer worthy to be your student," Lee said quietly as the distance between the two cars shrank away.

* * *

Hinata didn't think she would ever be able to lose Kabuto. On top of that a couple of his shots had come dangerously close to herself and Sasuke. So when she saw the red lights begin to flash ahead of her she saw an opportunity. It was reckless but this needed to end. The longer it went on the less likely they were to make it out of this in one peice. The bell began to ding as the red and white bars were lowered to indicate the approaching train. She looked to her left and saw the front of the engine through the rain. It was approaching the intersection fast. Hinata took a deep breath and floored it. Sasuke spun around only to have his eyes widen further than she would have thought possible.

"Are you crazy," he yelled. Hinata didn't answer him. Instead she focused on hitting the shift perfectly. She saw Sasuke staring at the train, his face now unreadable as he watched it bear down on them. She was vaguely aware of Kabuto hitting his brakes as she sped towards the intersection, train and car bearing down on one another. The intersection was seconds away. Her hand hovered over the gear shift. She chanted in her head to wait, the red line came and she pushed the car forward. The sound of the train's horn was blaring in her ear as she was blinded by the intensity of its light pouring in through the window. For that brief moment everything stood still as the car hit dip in the road and caught air and the trained rushed towards them at an unforgiving speed.

* * *

_Okay so my request is that you all don't hurt me for the number of cliffhangers in this chapter but I updated quicker than I usually do so hopefully that will make up for it. Now on another note I won't have much time to write since I am going to be packing and moving next week plus I am not sure if I will have internet at my new place right away. I may be able to get the next chapter out but I am not sure. So I am encouraging reviews to inspire me. It will get done, I promise that but I am just not sure how soon. So now that I am done blackmailing you all into reviewing I feel slightly guilty but not enough to delete this. I hope this chapter had the kind of action I was promising for you and obviously there will also be more in the next chapter. Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I am still interested in hearing if there are any characters you want to see in the sequel so let me know and I will see what I can do._


	18. Helping Hands

_**Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto. Now that that is out of the way I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I had a serious case of writer's block. On that note I am not to sure how happy I am with this chapter. I am having a love hate relationship with it. I like some parts and other parts I am unsure of. Needless to say I feel like this chapter the writing style sort of changes midway through. It is the point where I hit my major snag so I am curious if it is that noticeable or if it ruins the chapter or something along those lines. I apologize if it does. Also I wanted to say I am sorry for not getting around to replying to reviews for the last chapter. I moved and didn't have internet for like a week after that and then I went away and didn't have internet again. So needless to say I never really got around to it. Random other notes I am pretty sure this is the longest chapter I have done for this story so I hope that makes up for the wait. Also there are two chapters left though they will probably be considerably shorter though sometimes I end up writing more then I expect to. I still have no decided on the ending for this story so bear with me on updating. Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you very much for reading and all the wonderful reviews._

_

* * *

_

It was one of those times when his body reacted before his mind. For Shikamaru this didn't happen to often as he was always one to think through his actions. In this case though, when there was no time to waste, his body was in motion before his mind caught up to it. His seatbelt snapped back across his body as he unclicked it. With one hand on the wheel he threw his door open and then threw himself out of the car. Somewhere in that brief moment where he was suspended in air, his brain caught up with him and he had the sense to tuck his body.

The impact itself was jarring and he felt his shoulder go numb as he hit the slick pavement and rolled. He continued to roll, the car that was in pursuit barely missing him as it raced by, the water from its wheels spraying him as he rolled to a stop on his stomach. He turned his head to side just in time to see Hinata's car go up in a ball of inferno. The car seemed to explode into flames and lift off the ground, lighting up the sky in an eerie orange glow. He could feel the heat from the explosion against his face and the ground seemed to shudder slightly as the car came crashing back down to the pavement still burning.

His left shoulder still felt numb and the way that his arm seemed to hang limply at his side made Shikamaru realize that it must be dislocated. He hadn't felt the tell-tale sign of a snap so he doubted the bone was broken. He pushed himself up off the ground and to his knees. He reached his right hand over, clenched his teeth and popped his shoulder back into place. A hiss of breath escaped through his clenched teeth as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. It was brief and was quickly replaced by a dull throb that he was perfectly capable of handling.

He got up from his knees, his clothes soaked from rolling around on the pavement. His eyes moved from the burning car that he had been in moments ago and to the car that had nearly hit him as it raced by. The car turned in a wide arc reversing its directions and coming straight back for him. For a moment Shikamaru stood rooted to the ground, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the car coming back for him. Then he cursed, something he rarely did, and took off in a dead sprint.

For someone as lazy as he was he was actually in relatively decent shape. Granted no matter how good of shape he was in, he was no match for a car. His sneakers fell hard on the pavement as he ran towards the end of the parking lot where there was a barrier that blocked the parking lot he was in off from another one. He could hear the engine of the car behind him, accelerating and closing the distance between them. His gaze was locked on the barrier, his eyes mentally calculating the distance he had to go, how fast he was running and how quickly the car was gaining on him. He realized how close it was going to be.

He pushed himself harder, his body numb with feeling, sheer will power alone pushing him forward. The car was nearly breathing down his neck, the barrier was right in front of him. He hurtled it, tumbling to the ground on the other side. He felt the hard surface rip at his skin as he skidded across it due to his ungraceful landing. He heard the squeal of tires behind him as the driver of the car braked and make a sharp turn in order to avoid colliding with the barrier. It tore off in the direction of the entrance to the parking lot he was in.

Once again Shikamaru had to force himself to his feet. His body screamed in protest but he ignored it as his survival was considerably more important. His gaze locked on the closest obstacle for the car. It was a building and it was his only chance. Just then he heard the high-pitched whine of an engine, not a car's engine, but that of a motorcycle. His gaze left the building and shot to the right only to catch sight of a black motorcycle flying towards him at a reckless speed in the rain. The rider was dressed in black as well, black pants, a black jacket, and a black helmet with a symbol on the side that he couldn't make out.

He didn't know what to think of the rapidly approaching person but at this point he realized that if it was one of Orochimaru's followers he was done for. He could not outrun the person on the bike. He realized though as the bike came closer, the rider's hand was outstretched in his direction. It was a chance but he realized that he was out of options. At this point he had nothing to hope for unless someone intervened.

His hand met with the rider's hand and they grasped his wrist as he used his momentum to swing himself up onto the back of the bike. Once again it wasn't exactly done gracefully and he landed hard on the back of the bike as well as smacked his head against the rider's helmet but the fact that he hadn't killed himself in the process was a considerable relief. Several shots rang out from behind them and instinctively Shikamaru ducked his head ever so slightly as the biker hit the throttle and the bike shot forward. The sudden burst of speed had him clutching at the biker's shoulders to prevent himself from falling off. His eyes trailed to the biker's helmet and then to the symbol on the side of it. It was a fan with three lavender dots on it. It was amazing how familiar the shoulders beneath his hands felt in that moment.

"Temari," he whispered even before he heard her feminine voice call out over the whine of the engine.

"Why is it that I am always the one who has to save your sorry ass."

Shikamaru wasn't sure whether he should be shocked that his savior happened to be his girlfriend or relieved. Surprisingly the image of Temari in black leather racing around on a bike at reckless speeds fit. Granted it worried him a bit but Temari could take care of herself and would probably dump him off her bike for the Orochimaru's thugs if he voiced that opinion. So instead of saying anything he moved his hands from her shoulders and wrapped them around her waist so that he could hold on tighter as she raced to the exit of the parking lot and peeled off into the street.

More shots rang out behind them and he saw a spark on the ground beside the bike. They were quite exposed on the bike which meant they were going to have to lose the car fast. Plus Shikamaru wasn't overly found about the idea of someone shooting at his girlfriend. Having them shoot at him was one thing but firing a gun in her general direction was completely different. He tapped Temari on the side of her helmet and jerked his thumb in the direction of a construction site. It was probably the closet place where they stood a good chance of losing the car that was tailing them. He saw Temari nod, her helmet making the slightest of movements before she turned the bike and sped off towards the site.

* * *

Naruto could feel something like a growl rising in the back of his throat. He knew that it was coming from his anger towards the man who was still advancing on the mangled mess of car that he and Sakura were trapped in, but the growl sounded almost feral as it built up from deep within his chest and escaped his lips. This was not how it was supposed to play out yet at the moment there was nothing in his power to do. Feeling weak was something he had always hated. At this moment that was exactly how he felt and he hated himself for it.

He heard a female bystander scream, probably at the sight of the gun, which caused the gunman to chuckle as he advanced on the car. Naruto could hear people running and shouting. There was complete chaos surrounding the accident. Then he heard a low whine followed by more shouts. The whine grew louder as did the shots and even the gunman stopped in place to look in the direction of the sound. Naruto followed the gunman's gaze upwards in time to see a sleek looking black bike fly off the top ramp of the truck. In mid air the rider of the bike seemed to push off the bike. Naruto watched in shock as the bike flew threw the air straight at the gunman. The big guy tried to move out of the way but he wasn't quick enough. Sakura ducked her head and Naruto winced at the sickening sound of the bike meeting flesh and bone. There was a strangled scream from the gunman.

A moment later the rider of the bike landed with a crash on the roof of the mangled Camaro. Naruto and Sakura both jumped at the impact. The rider rolled straight off the roof and down onto the hood, coming to a stop with his back against the hood of the car. He pumped both of his fists into the air and let out a triumphant yell before pushing himself off the car, wincing slightly as he did. The rider, clad in black clothes, and a purple helmet spared a quick look in the direction of the crumpled figure of the gunman and then turned his attention back to the Camaro. He grabbed the handle of the passenger's side door and jerked it open letting out an appreciative whistle when he saw Sakura.

"Hey baby ditch the zero and get with the hero," he said though his voice was slightly muffled by the helmet.

Sakura turned a slight shade of pink and Naruto proceeded to launch himself over her and onto the guy who had just rescued them. The rider stumbled backwards and Naruto fell out of the car rather ungracefully. He was quickly on his feet however and was perfectly prepared to throw himself at the rider again. However just as he was about to launch himself at the rider, the purple helmet came off and Naruto was staring a familiar face.

"Kankuro. What the hell," Naruto said shaking his head. Kankuro was the older brother of Gaara, who happened to be a good friend of Naruto's. He was also the brother of Shikamaru's girlfriend.

"You know him," Sakura asked as she climbed out of the car and stood beside Naruto.

"You think a thanks would be in order," Kankuro mused out loud before turning to look at the crowd beginning to gather around.

"I am friends with his younger brother," Naruto explained to Sakura while Kankuro walked over to the gunman's car.

"That's all fine and dandy but we have to get out of here. Get in the car," he ordered sliding behind the wheel.

"Are you okay to drive," Naruto asked as he tugged Sakura in the direction of the car.

"Even if I wasn't I sure wouldn't let you drive after what you did to that Camaro," Kankuro said with a smirk.

"That was not my fault," Naruto yelled as he climbed into the passenger's seat, pouting slightly. Kankuro shook his head and laughed as he put the car in gear, burning rubber as he peeled away from the scene leaving onlookers gaping after the car.

* * *

At the moment Lee probably should have been more concerned for his own life than whether or not he had let Guy and his friends down but he had always been selfless. Very rarely did Lee think of himself. It was an admirable quality as was his drive to be the best but at times it did seem a bit extreme to others. Still it was apparent to even them that there was no finding more loyalty in another individual.

So for a moment Lee sat there with his hands gripping the wheel of Guy's car, his knuckles turning white as the feeling of defeat washed over him. Still despite the dire situation he would not go out without a fight. He would make Guy and his friends proud yet! He wasn't sure what he could do but he quickly racked his mind for any possibility. His thick eye brows pinched together as he sat there in deep concentration. Another burst of bullets hit the car and like the rear windshield, his concentration was shattered.

Another group of shots was fired almost immediately but he realized that none of them hit the car. In fact it was as he wasn't even being shot at. His gaze went to the window and he saw a motorcycle approaching fast, the bike itself was black and the rider was in black as well aside from a dark red helmet. The bike was up in a wheelie and the shots that actually hit the bike were ricocheting off its underside. The rider was using the bike for a shield and still keeping the bike in a straight line as well as at a rather high speed.

Lee watched bike accelerate towards the other car, his mouth hanging open in awe. He didn't know it was even possible to accelerate when one had the bike at that angle. The rider was standing on the back pegs of the bike, their hands still on the handle bars and their weight back in order to keep the bike up at that angle. Lee squinted at the driver wondering what in the world he was doing. He had to be crazy or a fool. Either option would fit the driver of the motorcycle.

The sound of gunfire ended and Lee looked into his side mirror in time to see the clip fall from car and bounce off the pavement as it hit the ground. The person on the motorcycle dropped the bike back down to two wheels and came to a screeching stop between the two cars. Lee watched as the rider pushed the spinning the rear wheel of the bike as he stayed in place. The smell of burning rubber filled the air, the spinning tires screeching as the smoke rolled off the rear wheel. It took a moment for Lee to realize that the rider was taunting the driver of the car. He gaped in disbelief at the rider's back. He heard the engine of the car roar to life as the driver gunned it in reply to the whine of the motorcycle. Then as if they had both been shot out of a gun, the motorcycle and car were in motion. The motorcycle wheeled around in place, the rider using his own leg as a pivot point and then shot forward past him. Obviously the driver of the car had accepted the challenge as the car shot forward as well, going right past Lee's immobilized vehicle.

Lee knew that now was the moment that he should run. This was his chance to get the heck away but he found himself frozen in his seat as he watched the game of cat and mouse that took place between the car and the bike. The area that Lee had ended up in was a run down part of town. There were countless of abandoned buildings from businesses that had gone under or closed down. Large expanses of pavement dotted by decrepit buildings made for a dreary backdrop to the events unfolding. The rain made the night seem more gray than black and the rain outlined the shapes in a halo of mist making the scene almost surreal. The way the car and bike moved made it seem as though they were dancing across the wide stretch of pavement. Yet there was a hostile undertone to the dance that was nearly palpable. It wasn't any dance, this was a dance of death. One wrong move and no doubt the bike and car would collide. While the driver of the car might walk away from the collision no doubt the person on the bike would not.

Suddenly his own vehicle felt suffocating. The tension in the air was becoming oppressive. Sitting there watching the scene unfold from the confines of the car was unbearable. How was a person supposed to sit there and do nothing? Still what could he do? It didn't matter either way. He pushed the door of the car open, the cool air sweeping into the car. He stepped out, the rain hitting him as he did and surrounding him in a misty halo as well. The cool air was refreshing, no longer did he feel as if a weight was on his chest but that feeling of helplessness was still there. He saw it then, the moment when fate seemed to have made its decision. The path that both vehicles were on now would cause them to meet. There was no way out for the rider of the bike. The driver had gained the underhand and cut off the biker's only way of making it out of the corner.

Lee watched as the bike lifted back up into a wheelie, the rider showing no signs of stopping. Apparently there was no option to throw in the towel at the end of this duel. No doubt the rider would be simply gunned down if he stopped in the corner. Lee swallowed hard his feet carrying him towards the inevitable collision before his mind registered any of it. He didn't think of how he could be moving towards his own doom, only that the biker had helped him and now it seemed that the biker would be the one to pay.

Just when Lee was about to duck his head, not wanting to see the actual collision, the rider on the bike jumped. Lee watched in awe at the surprisingly graceful move. The rider let go of the handlebars and jumped straight up, pushing his weight off of the rear foot pegs. The rider seemed to hover in the air for a moment, up high off the ground as the bike surged forward. The driver of the car hit the gas in order to avoid the bike smashing into the car. The rider landed in a crouch, their head dipped towards the ground as the bike slammed into the frame of the car. The driver of the car had managed to maneuver the car enough so that the bike slammed into the back of the car rather than the front. The driver of the car was slightly jarred from the impact but unhurt nonetheless. He laughed as he grabbed his gun and went to leveled it at the fool who had wrecked his bike.

"You lose."

Lee heard the words despite the fact that he was still considerably far away. The sound of metal grinding together had faded leaving the night seem quieter than it actually was. His gaze immediately shifted to the motorcycle rider who was still crouched with one knee on the ground. Lee's mouth still was hanging open in awe. The rider didn't seem the least concern in being shot and his audacity even seemed to stun the driver into a moment of staring. The rider rose to his feet and it was only then that Lee noticed the flames licking at the rear end of the car and the mangled motorcycle. The flames jumped higher and at that moment the gunman seemed to realize his own predicament. He scrambled for the door just as the flames leapt up into the gas tank of the motorcycle, and an explosion rocked the ground.

The biker whirled on his feet, leaving his back to face the explosion as he crouched down to make himself a smaller target. A lone scream then tore through the night as the explosion faded to a hollow echo. Lee felt a shiver run down his spine as the chilling feeling of death swept out over the area.

"An awesome display of the power of youth," Lee said, his tone more serious than usual as death still hung in the air. "You are truly amazing." The rider shook his head slowly and reached up to unsnap the chin strap. Lee stepped back as the rider removed his helmet, his eyes widening slightly.

"Gaara," Lee said is disbelief. "I am forever in your debt."

"You owe me nothing," Gaara said calmly, his pale bluish green eyes staring into the burning remains of the car.

* * *

The bike kicked up gravel as it tore into the construction site. The car was still in pursuit and shots continued to ring out through the night air. Shikamaru decided then that this whole thing was getting old really fast. His eyes scanned the construction site, his mind quickly going through motions of coming up with some sort of escape route for themselves. It wasn't the easiest thing to do. There was a lot to take in as his surroundings flashed by in a blur of speed. The whine of the motorcycles engine and the pop of gunfire threatened to shatter his concentration but he forced it out, instead focusing on the familiar feel of the waist his arms were wrapped around. He used Temari to ground himself, to focus on the task at hand. He wasn't the only person he wanted to keep alive after all. Like a beacon of light to a ship tossing out on the storming ocean, it became clear to him the best way for them to get out. Again he tapped Temari's helmet.

"Double back and turn right when I tell you," he shouted above the engine's whine. Temari's nod was her acknowledgment and he glanced over his shoulder to see the car behind them. Temari swung the bike around a corner as if she was turning, only to swing the bike back around. The bike threatened to skid out from under them because of the slick ground but Temari counter-steered and kept the bike balanced. They raced past the car and Shikamaru turned to get a look at the driver. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of a woman and he shook his head.

"How troublesome," he muttered under his breath as the sound of squealing tires reached his ears. Without looking back he knew that the car was being whipped around to follow them. Instead his attention was in front of him. He had to focus and pick the right point for Temari to turn down. From what he had seen the car would only be able to follow them so far before they more equipment. Only the bike would be able to navigate through the openings. The driver would have to double back while they made their way out.

"Now," Shikamaru yelled and Temari turned the bike. Her trust in him was obvious in that moment as she didn't hesitate to turn into what looked like a dead end. Temari accelerated out of the turn and seconds later the bike followed them in. Several more shots rang out and the tire of the bike exploded under them.

The rear end of the bike literally came off the ground before it came down on nothing but a rim. Temari had no way to hold onto her control over it as it lurched to the side. Shikamaru felt himself airborne, and for the second time in such a short span waited for the inevitable impact of the ground. Once again it came in a bone-jarring manner that left his mind feeling scrambled. His whole body protested at the pain as he skidded along the damp ground, the pavement tearing at his skin in an uncomfortable manner. The shoulder he had dislocated earlier felt like it was on fire as he rolled to a stop, his mind vaguely processing the roar of a car engine. He knew he needed to get up but he couldn't force his body to move, everything hurt. Instead he turned his head only to see the car hurtling towards him. He knew that the driver had to stop otherwise she would smash into the equipment behind him.

Just as he expected the driver hit her breaks. The tires squealed in protest and Shikamaru watched from the ground as the rear end of the car began to slip. His eyes widened as the driver lost control of the car, the sudden application of her breaks on such a slick surface, causing the car to fishtail out of control. The car wasn't going stop. Just then a sudden weight hit his body and he was rolling, his limbs entangled with who he instantly recognized as Temari. Another wave of pain washed over his sore body as they rolled to the side, the car swerving past them. As Shikamaru and Temari rolled to a stop the car smashed into the front end of a bulldozer. The sound of metal twisting and grinding against itself filled the air as glass from the shattered windows rained down around them. He felt Temari bury her head in the space between his neck and shoulder and he tucked his face into her hair.

The sounds echoed around them and then faded so that the only thing either one of them could here was the sounds of their breathing and the rain as he bounced off the mangled car and the equipment around them. Both of them laid unmoving in the rain, Temari still on top of him, for at least a minute, calming their breathing. Finally Temari stirred, lifting her head to peer down at him with her teal eyes.

"Are you okay," she asked as she carefully moved off of him.

"I'll let you know in a minute. Right now the world is still spinning," he said after a moment, carefully moving his body to see what might be injured. "What about you?"

"My leg is scraped up and I think I may have sprained my ankle but it's nothing serious. You're eyes look dilated. Did you hit your head?"

"I think I might of. It's probably a concussion, and I think I dislocated my shoulder again." Shikamaru let out a sign. "What a drag."

"Oh stop being a cry baby. Nobody likes a cry baby. You should be a little more grateful anyway. I saved your ass twice. Forgive me for letting you get banged up in the process. I'll try…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as a hand came up and covered her mouth muffling her last words. Shikamaru slowly sat up and only then did he let his hand drop. He leaned forward then and pressed his lips to hers. She immediately melted into his kiss, her lips softening under his own. Shikamaru pulled away only to rest his forehead against her own.

"Thank you," he said softly his breath warm against her face. Her teal gaze stared back into his dark eyes for a moment, neither of them moving, before Temari finally rolled her eyes and pulled her head back.

"You're welcome," she said grudgingly before they helped one another to their feet. Temari ended up leaning against Shikamaru's uninjured side to support her sprained ankle. At the same time she helped to keep him steady and focused. Both turned to face the now mangled car and he felt Temari even wince as they studied it. The whole top half of the car had been taken off by the front of the bulldozer, which had been left up in the air just enough for the bottom half of the car to fit under it.

"Come on," Shikamaru said finally pulling Temari away from the mangled car and back in the direction they had come from.

* * *

For a brief moment Hinata was positive she had died. For a moment she felt as if she was floating through an intense white light, a blissful silence surrounding her. But the moment was quick to pass her by. The jarring of her teeth together as the car hit the ground was enough to rattle her and bring her back to reality. Her head snapped forward and then came back hard on the seat, but the dull throb that it created meant something far more important. They had beat the train across the tracks. The car shot forward as the train raced by behind them.

"Shit," Sasuke breathed out beside her. She looked over at him and his white knuckled grip and laughter bubbled out of her throat. It was slightly hysterical at first but the hysteria passed as she turned off onto a road that ran alongside the same river that cut through the park. She felt a hand on her shoulder then and looked over into the onyx gaze of Sasuke.

"You did it," he said quietly. "That was beyond crazy but you did it," he said a slight smirk crossing his features.

Hinata felt her grip on the steering wheel loosen as a timid smile took its place on her delicate features. She was still driving fast, she needed to put as much distance between themselves and that other car as possible but the immediate threat was no longer breathing down the back of their necks. That realization left her feeling drained, nearly exhausted. She wanted curl up somewhere and sleep and then when she woke up she wanted time to think. She needed to process everything that she had learned. So many things had been thrown at her so suddenly. Sasuke finding out who she was, his working for the police, the fact that he didn't care that she of all people was Violet. That thought alone was enough to make her head spin.

Suddenly she was blinded by another light. All of her thoughts vanished with the roar of another engine. In the back of her mind she registered Sasuke yelling her name as she tried to maneuver the car out of the way of the oncoming vehicle that now hurtled at them. There wasn't enough time, they were going to fast, the roads were slick with rain and without enough traction, all it did was add up to the fact that there was no way to avoid it. It all seemed to happen in slow motion and as the car closed the distance between them she saw the face of the other driver, a man with pale green eyes, light gray hair, and strange red markings on his face. His expression was an unreadable mask as if he had accepted his own death and now his only purpose was to end theirs. She would have shuddered if she had the time. Yet as it was she was short on that already.

She swung the car to the side in order to avoid a head on collision that surely would have killed them both and instead the car smashed into the driver's side. A sharp pain shot through her leg as the metal frame of the car buckled under the force of the impact. The two cars, now twisted together in a heap of metal smashed into and through the guardrail. Again she was falling and as the cars hit the water her head smacked against the steering wheel leaving her dazed. For a moment nothing registered in her mind. It was like a thick blanket had covered her, leaving her only vaguely aware of what was happening around her. She focused on an unfamiliar sound, her mind recognizing it as something to be distraught about despite the fact that she had no idea what it was. Only as the blanket was lifted and the world became clear did she realize that the sound was the water now rushing into the car as it slowly sunk into the river.

* * *

_It just wouldn't be right for me not to leave you with another cliffhanger now would it. Just when they are in the clear they run into this. I am not sure if I said this before but this whole idea was a play on the Sasuke retrival arc though obviously I changed quite a bit to fit the story. In this chapter I had the hardest time writing about Gaara and Lee. It was my major snag but I worked through it and hope that it came out alright. Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the final two chapters! _


	19. Promises

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto_

* * *

She could feel the water lapping at her feet, cool and unforgiving as it slowly crept further up her leg. The sound of the water rushing into the car drowned out every other sound as she frantically reached with her seatbelt. Her hands fumbled with the strap before finally she clicked it open and it snapped back across her body, releasing her from its confines. A thin haze still seemed to surround her thoughts, her mind screaming that she was forgetting something important though at the same time unable to remember it. Her head and leg throbbed, the sound of rushing water sounding like a roar in her ears and making her head pound furiously. She needed to get out of this car, it was sinking, but there was something else, something just as important.

"Sasuke!" The cry left her lips and she turned to look at him, a yelp of pain escaping her lips at her sudden movement. She realized then that she couldn't move completely, her leg was pinned by the mangled frame of the car. She gasped at another wave of pain. It felt like something sharp was digging into her upper thigh and she knew that looking to see what it might be was a mistake. It was better not to know. Instead she focused on Sasuke, slumped over in the passenger seat, the seatbelt the only thing keeping him from sliding out of his seat. Blood was dripping down the right side of his face, the deep red liquid a sharp contrast to his pale skin. His eyes were closed and if it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his chest Hinata might have feared the worst.

His face passive as if he were sleeping, but he wasn't sleeping, he was out cold, and they were both running out of time. The water was already up to her knees and still Sasuke hadn't stirred. She had to get them out. She tried to move again, another cry of pain forcing its way past her lips as an intense white hot pain shot up her leg. She finally decided to look at her leg, she needed to get it free. Her pale eyes fell to her leg and she noticed immediately the blood stained water around it. A piece of the car's frame was cutting into her thigh and her foot was twisted in an odd way, wedged between the floorboard and part of the body of the car.

"Sasuke," she yelled again, willing him to wake up but there was no response from the seat beside her. She was on her own.

Her hands went to the piece of metal digging into her thigh. She tried to tug it away, slicing through the palm of her hands in the process. She bit back a cry of pain and jerked her hands away, blood now running down the palm of her hand and down her arm. Hysterical tears threatened at the corner of her eyes, obscuring her vision as the water made its way up to her lap as the car continued to bob along in the water, sinking lower with each passing second. Leaning her shoulder into the side of the door she pushed away from it, screaming as the mangled piece of metal that had been embedded in her thigh tore at her skin more. She pushed harder against the door, screaming her throat raw as her thigh finally popped free, the water red with her blood that now poured out of the long gash that ran across her thigh. She choked on her sobs, the hysterical tears rolling down her cheeks without pause. Her leg felt like it was on fire, the whole thing burned in an intense physical pain that she had never once before experienced.

She felt fatigued, the loss of blood no doubt hindering her attempts at escaping the sinking car. Her pale eyes stared at the dark water that lapped around her stomach knowing that under it her foot remained pinned at an awkward angle. She tugged resulting in another cry of pain, every part of her body protesting more movement. She felt weak, defeated. Her tear stained face turned towards Sasuke's limp form. She couldn't save herself and she couldn't save him. It just wasn't fair.

"Sasuke," she sobbed as she reached over towards him. "Wake up. Please just wake up," she pleaded shaking his shoulder. He could save himself if he woke up. He could make it out of the car. She felt herself shaking whether it was from the cool water, the hysteria, or fear she wasn't sure. The water was at her chest, the rate that it was pouring in picking up slightly as the car slid deeper into the river.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," she said shakily, she said laying a gentle hand against his cheek before pulling it back and abandoning all attempts to plead him into waking.

"Just wake up damn it," she screamed as she brought her hand back and slapped him hard against the cheek, all the while tears still spilling down her own pale cheeks. Her hand stung from the impact and her leg protested the movement but in that moment none of it mattered because she was staring back at a pair of the blackest eyes she had ever seen.

"Sasuke," she choked out, her voice hoarse.

For a moment, he simply stared back at her, the confusion clear on his face as his mind played a game of catch up in which he attempted to put together the pieces that got him to this point. And then the reality of it all sunk in and the recognition became clear on his face. For a brief moment there was horror at the sight of the red water that surrounded Hinata in the driver's seat but it was quickly followed by a look of determination, a resolve that was comforting despite everything.

"My foot's pinned," she shakily stammered out. "I can't move," she said, a sob cutting into her words.

"I'll get you out of this," he said, already in motion. He unsnapped the seatbelt and leaned over the center of the car to lay his hand on her tear-streaked face. He forced her to look into his eyes, their intensity burning into her slightly blurred vision. "I promise."

She nodded, able to feel the water at her chin as she did so. They were out of time. A few more seconds and her head would be under water. He went under the water then and she could feel his hand following her leg down to her foot. She felt a sharp tug then and her scream left her sputtering water. The pain left her seeing black spots in front of her vision as he moved her to different angles trying to free it from its watery prison. More tears spilled from her cheeks and she took her last deep breath as her head went under the water. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming out what little air she had left. She could still feel Sasuke at her ankle, the pain was still intense. Then suddenly the pain stopped. She knew that her foot was still pinned, it hadn't been popped free. He had simply stopped tugging on it.

The thought that this was where it ended wasn't an easy one to entertain. There was so much that she had left undone and even more that she had left unsaid. Now it seemed like she was out of time to do any of it. Perhaps if she had stayed locked away in the timid shell she had built for herself none of this would have happened. She would be safe at home not drowning. That shell had been a prison, it hadn't been a life, so in the end she supposed she couldn't regret the decisions that had gotten her here, to the point where she could be her own person. Her only regret was that it wasn't going to last any longer.

Sasuke's face appeared in front of hers then, the determination in his gaze replaced by what she would call fear. Perhaps he realized what she had just accepted, that she wasn't getting out of this car. This was going to be the end for her but not for him. He would be okay and that fact was comforting for her. She smiled at him then and while the smile was full of sadness it was beautiful in a haunting way. Her hand came up and rested against his cheek and she leaned forward to press her lips against his in a bittersweet farewell. He grabbed her hand holding it tightly within his own as if he were unwilling to let her go. Yet his need for air caused him to let go and she watched as he moved away from her.

She watched him moving away, a black ring around her vision, slowly moving inwards to shut her off from the world. Her chest burned, her leg long forgotten now that her lungs felt as though they might burst. She couldn't hold her breath any longer. She had to breathe, she choked as she did, the water pouring into her lungs as her eyes closed. Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura. She hoped that they were all alright. She hoped that Neji and her father knew that despite everything else she did love them. She hoped that Sasuke didn't blame himself. She hoped that she would be missed but not mourned. Then she closed her eyes and the pain finally stopped.

* * *

His head broke the surface of the water as his burning lungs sucked in as much air as he could. The back of the car still had a small pocket of air left that kept it floating just beneath the surface of the water. It would only be a matter of moments before that two was gone and the whole car would sink to the bottom of the river. None of that mattered though. He didn't dwell on that, instead he heaved in a deep breath and dove back under the water and back to the front of the car. To his horror he saw Hinata with her eyes closed, her body floating lifelessly in the water. She looked almost like a bloodied angel, her hair dark hair swirling weightlessly around her, her pale features flawless and peacefully relaxed.

In his mind he was screaming. This couldn't happen to her. He ought to be the one in her shoes. It should be his life not hers that was to be forfeit. She didn't deserve any of this. She was an inherently good person, a person who truly cared for those around her. That much had always been clear to him even from the very beginning. He hadn't deserved even having her in his life whether it was as a friend or something more. She was so much better than he was. It wasn't right. Life was playing a cruel joke on his once again, leaving him alive while the people, or in this case person, he cared about died. And it would seem that each time he was helpless. Each time he was cursed to watch and be unable to stop it from happening. Before it had been with his family and now it was happening with Hinata.

His hands found her foot again, frantically feeling for a way to free her. He couldn't let her die, he wouldn't let that happen. No longer thinking rationally, he pried at the metal causing it to bit deeply into his hands. The pain though was nothing compared to the weight that was crushing down on his chest. Her face seemed to hover in front of him as he blindly pulled. Nothing budged and the anguished yell that escaped his lips was muffled by the water that surrounded him. This hand slipped off the piece of metal that it had been pulling on and slid in between two jagged pieces. The pain didn't register as the metal tore at his flesh. Instead the only thing he felt was his fingertips brush against what he realized to be the other side of Hinata's trapped foot. He strained against the metal, wedging his arm further between the pieces feeling his skin tear along his arm as he did so. His teeth were clenched, his own blood mixing in the water with Hinata's.

He could nearly wrap his hand around her foot at this point and with one more forceful push he had his hand wrapped firmly around her foot. Bracing his feet around the mangled metal he twisted her foot with his free hand while he pushed with the hand that was now wrapped around her foot. The pain would have been excruciating if she were conscious to feel it but he knew that right now she wasn't feeling anything. Despite this the guilt of having to hurt her still nagged at his own conscious. However, more important than that was getting her out of this watery grave. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he had failed her so terribly up to and including this moment. Another sharp tug was given and he felt something slip.

At that moment her foot was free. Like the dawning of a new day, the realization brought with it a stronger, rekindled glimmer of hope. It fed the dying flame, revitalizing it and spurring Sasuke into immediate action despite his own injuries. He tucked the limp form of Hinata under his uninjured arm. Hinata as both herself and Violet had always possessed a subtle yet beautiful grace in her movements, but here, in this dark water, the way her body moved seemed ethereal. An angel surrounded by darkness, darkness that, at the moment, only he could save her from. He was hardly fit to play that role, something he had seen very clearly the moment his actions had put her in so much danger, but he would fulfill that role for now. At this moment he would be the white knight, not the prince of darkness who had put her in this mess to begin with.

It was so clear to him then while they were both suspended in the dark waters that she did not belong in this world, his world. He had been selfish for dragging her under, knowing the dangers that awaited her by being associated with him, but doing it anyway. He should have stayed away, he should have saved her from himself, but he wasn't strong enough to do that. From the beginning he had felt some undeniable pull towards the girl that he now had cradled in his arms. There had been some unnamed force, pulling him towards her all this time.

He felt like he was a better person when he was with her, though it was strange to think that that was the case after such a brief amount of time of actually being with her. He made her feel as though maybe there was something left for him out there other than the drive for revenge, that he could feel something other than the hate that radiated from his chest where his heart was supposed to be. She wasn't the only one who wore a mask after all. He wore his own though rather than hiding his face from the world, he hid the pain, the lonely, empty feeling that was the essence of who he was. Around her he hardly felt so empty and the hate that threatened to consume him every day was nothing more than a twinge of remembrance in the back of his mind. That was why he had been so selfish. That was why he had pulled her under with him. It hadn't been fair and he promised himself that he would never drag another person under again, especially not her.

His own lungs were beginning to burn as he shoved against his door. Under the water the door was slow to open but as it finally did, he kicked out his legs and swam for the surface. His head broke the water with him gasping for breath. The air rushed into his tired lungs as he drew in another deep breath, his body already pushing him to move towards shore. He kept both their heads above the water making the process of getting to shore laborious and longer than he liked.

As soon as his feet touched the muddy surface of the ground hidden beneath the water, he had Hinata's limp form in his arms. He nearly stumbled in his rush to get onto the riverbank but regained his footing at the last moment. With the water behind them serving as a grim reminder, he dropped to his knees and set Hinata on the ground. His onyx eyes focused on her noting that her skin was paler than usual with no hint of the blush she so often wore. He would give anything to see that color on her cheeks again. Her lips were tinted blue and her dark hair was plastered to her face. Her pale eyes were closed and he knew that she wasn't breathing. There was no steady rise and fall of her chest and when he pressed his fingers to her neck he found no pulse.

"Please no."

The simple plea left his lips and was swallowed up in the night air. He wasn't sure who the plea was meant for. It could have been for anyone. In fact it was for anyone, anyone who could do something for the lifeless girl in front of him. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he prayed. He would have to assume it was sometime before the death of his parents. After losing them to the hands of his own brother he found it hard to believe that there was something more out there. However right now he wanted to believe because if there was something more, a higher power so to day, he or she would save this girl.

With one hand he covered Hinata's nose and then sealed his mouth over hers. He gave one rescue breath, counted to five, and then gave another. Pulling away he checked for a pulse or any sign of shallow breathing. Still there was nothing. Placing one hand over the other, he laced his fingers together and pressed them to her sternum, his face void of emotion, he began compressions, counting to thirty out loud as he did so. They had learned CPR in health class that very year. Sasuke remembered the only one in the class who had any trouble getting certified had been Naruto. Somewhere between one and thirty his attention would always be captured by something more important than the dummy laying on the floor in front of him. Sasuke hadn't had a single problem passing but now the situation was so much more critical. Now the situation meant everything.

He gave Hinata two more rescue breaths, her chest rising and falling from the air he was forcing into her lungs. Again his hand went to her neck, this time feeling the light flutter of a pulse under his fingertips. A rush of emotions swelled in his chest at once as he watched her chest rise a fraction of an inch before falling. Her breathing was shallow and sporadic, her pulse was faint but it was better than before. He had to keep her blood flowing until she could be revived, he had to keep her alive.

His hands went to her chest again to continue compressions. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight… He got no further. Instead he felt a solid impact on the side of his head, knocking him away from Hinata and causing him to hit the ground. Right above his left ear felt like it was on fire, his head still sore from the accident on top of the blow he had just received. Shaking his head, he was momentarily confused, all his previous thoughts lost for a moment. Staggering to his feet he remembered there was something far more important than himself. He squeezed his eyes shut tight only to have them fly open as he pictured a blushing young woman with pale eyes and dark hair. Hinata.

He whirled around, the motion nearly sending him staggering to the side as the blow to his head left him feeling off-balance. He was vaguely aware of the feel of something warm running down the side of his face, but none of that mattered. Instead he came face to face with Orochimaru who was now standing over the body of Hinata, a gun in one hand and a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Ssssuch a sssshame. She was a very pretty girl," Orochimaru hissed leveling his gun at Sasuke. "Do you regret bringing her into this messssss?"

With those words Orochimaru delivered a swift kick to Hinata's side causing her limp form to turn over on its stomach. Sasuke growled and stepped forward, his eyes nearly crimson with rage. He froze however when Orochimaru lowered the gun to point at Hinata's limp form. A chilling laugh escaped his lips then as he shook his head, his piercing eyes burning into the battered form of Sasuke.

"Sooo weak. I never thought you possesssssed such a side, so willing to die for someone who is already dead. You are a fool, and you are the one who killed her."

The words cut into Sasuke like a knife. The truth of them drained the fight out of his body. This was his fault. Again he had been too weak to protect someone he cared about. Exhaustion and shame nearly brought him to his knees but he forced himself to remain standing as Orochimaru turned the gun on him. Sasuke stared down the barrel, the idea of death not scaring him, his biggest regret not that he never gotten his revenge, but instead that he had drug Hinata into all of this. If there was one thing he could change, that would be it without question. Did that mean that he loved her, was that the reason for such intense feelings? He didn't know and he never would. They were both going to die.

"Goodbye Sasssssuke"

* * *

She felt like she was suspended in the darkness. In a strange way it was almost nice. While the lack of light was a bit frightening, the silence seemed to embrace her. Like so many times before she felt as though she was hidden away from the world, safe from prying eyes. She felt no pain, no sorrow, and no need to hide herself. Was this what death was?

It seemed off, like something wasn't quite right. She was sure she had been dying but now she was unsure of everything. She opened her mouth to say something, just to drown out the silence, but the darkness seemed to swallow up her words without a sound. No longer did it feel so comforting. Now she felt the need to escape. Suddenly it felt like she needed to get out, she wasn't sure why but she felt like there was a reason, like someone needed her.

She frowned internally as the darkness began to fade, the blackness that surrounding her fading into something less imposing. Yet as it faded she felt an intense pain. She wanted to clutch at her leg but she found that she couldn't move. She could feel her body but she was unable to control it. She felt hands on her chest, forcing her body to pump blood through her system. Then she felt nothing. She tried to scream for that person to come back, to help her, but found herself unable to breath. It was like she was choking, drowning all over again. The darkness that surrounded her crept in, threatening to engulf her in that place she had been moments ago, a place where she felt no pain. For a moment she considered letting it, she wanted the pain to end.

Yet a sudden sharp pain in her side, seemed to drag her even further from the darkness as she felt the water being forced from her lungs. The water poured out of her mouth and nose as if she had swallowed the whole river. Her lungs burned with a need for air as the water continued to pour out of her mouth and nose. She wanted to cough, to suck in a deep breath of air, but the sound of a chilling voice stopped her. Instead as soon as the water stopped she took in several shallow and quick breaths. Slowly the feeling of the muddy river bank beneath her registered as did the voice that was speaking. "You are the one who killed her." She recognized the voice though at the moment no name came to mind. She allowed her pale eyes to flutter open and take in the sight before her.

_If you think it had anything to do with me finding out the truth you are wrong. I figured you out before Neji and Tenten told me. You kept me guessing for awhile but that night at the hospital I figured it out. _

His voice, his words echoed through her head. Everything he had done to her and for her all replaying in her mind. The fact that no matter how irrational it was, she wanted him in her life, that she cared for him more than she thought possible in such a short amount of time.

_I guess you're easier to read when you're Hinata. You're not hiding behind some mask._

"Goodbye Sasuke"

The words had her in motion, ignoring all the pain that shot through her body as she jumped forward.

_I'll get you out of here. I promise. _

"No," she screamed as she threw herself at Orochimaru not caring that he had a gun and that she could barely stand. She saw the shocked stares of both men as she collided with him. A shot rang out, the sound loud in her ears, and then they both began to fall. She saw the gun fly out of his hand, scattering away as they both hit the ground. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she landed, her leg burning as if it were on fire. She swallowed the rest of her cry as a fist landed against her jaw, sending her mind reeling.

She was being pulled upward by her hair then, a whimper escaping her lips as she was forced to her feet, her weight all on her right leg. She heard a click at about the same moment she felt a metal blade pressed to her throat. Her pale eyes opened then to the sight of Sasuke on his hands and knees, Orochimaru's gun in his right hand. His face was twisted in discomfort, his face still bloodied as he fell to his side in a seated position, his left arm propping him up as if he were going to fall over.

Sasuke had the gun leveled at Orochimaru who was now standing behind her, his head hovering above her shoulder. She could feel his knife digging into her throat and the small trickle of blood that began to run down her neck. It felt like this would never end.

"Sssasssuke lets talk about th…"

A shot shattered the silence again, cutting off Orochimaru's words and silencing him forever. She felt his head jerk back, the knife cut into her skin a bit further before dropping away. She felt the blood that wasn't her own on the side of her face and for a moment she felt sick to her stomach. It was forgotten though when she saw the gun slip from Sasuke's hands as he slumped forward and hit the ground.

"Sasuke," she cried moving forward. She collapsed in a heap when she put pressure on her leg, biting back a scream as she fell. Lifting herself off the ground, she crawled forward, doing her best to ignore the pain in her leg as she tried to get to Sasuke.

When she reached him, she was horrified to see him clutching at his chest, blood seeping through his fingers. His eyes were shut against the pain and his breathing was shallow and labored. Silent tears began to roll down her cheeks as she looked at him.

"What can I do," she asked, her voice cracking at the end of her question.

"Just sit with me," he coughed out as his free hand found hers.

She squeezed his hand gently and smoothed his hair back from his face with her other hand though it was shaking nearly uncontrollably.

"Can you hear that," she asked softly. "I can hear sirens. Help is almost here."

Sasuke coughed but did not respond. Instead he dropped her hand and reached for his pocket. She watched through tear-filled eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out her mask. She had forgotten that he had taken it from Neji that day at school. He pressed the mask into her hand then before allowing his hand to fall back to the ground.

"Promise me you won't use that thing again," he choked out, his own voice sounding strange to his ears. It was weak and broken. "You shouldn't hide yourself from the world," he added, his already weakened voice even quieter as he spoke.

Hinata nodded, her tears falling onto his face as she leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the forehead. The sirens were shrill and close, their help nearly there. "I promise," she whispered softly.

The last thing she remembered was clutching the mask to her chest and watching the flashing lights dancing off of Sasuke's bloodied face. She remembered the shouts of people around her and her determined grip on the mask as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Then her world went black.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Well there is only one chapter left now. I actually considered breaking this chapter down into two seperate ones but I decided against it. It actually ended up being a lot longer than I had originally planned. Needless to say this chapter was actually one of the easier chapters for me to write. It goes a bit more into the intensity of feelings they have for one another though neither has put a label on it. Of course it is once again a bit of a cliffhanger but would I have anything else for the second to last chapter? As for their injuries and CPR I am no expert so forgive me if any part of it all isn't believable. I know that it is rare to have a drowning victim recover from CPR alone but it isn't impossible and it works for the story. Other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading._


	20. Of Tears and Flames

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Also there will be a long A/N at the end so for now on with the story.

* * *

Beep… Beep… Beep…

The steady rhythm of a heart monitor rang in her ears. At the moment though she didn't realize it was a heart monitor. Instead she was trying to figure out where she was and how she had gotten here. The only problem was that she found her eyelids unbearably heavy. Her whole body felt numb and her head felt as if it were surrounded by a thick layer of fog. She wanted to wake up but she felt so groggy, like something was keeping her from completely realizing her situation. What was going on? Her mind attempted to peel back the layers, to see what was hidden within.

_You shouldn't hide yourself from the world._

The words echoed through her mind bringing with them everything that had happened up until this very moment. The train, the crash, the water, the blood, Sasuke, all of it came flooding back. She shot up wildly gasping in pain. Her pale eyes took in the sight of everyone in the room, all of them staring at her with shock. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru all stood nearby though the latter was in sling. Perhaps even more shocking though were the worried looks on the faces of the two men closest to her bed, her father and Neji.

She stared at them for a moment, their shocked yet somber faces, before she realized the face that was missing. She panicked then, vaguely aware that beside her the heart monitor was beating rapidly. A nurse came rushing into the room and took hold of her arm. Hinata was aware of a small prick and once again her vision began to swim.

"Where's Sasuke?"

The question slipped past her dry lips, the words weak and barely audible. She found her hands grasping at her sheets, frantic in their search for something she knew that she was forgetting. Already she couldn't see anything again, her eyelids had become far too heavy to hold open and this only hindered her search.

"Is she going to be alright?"

She heard the question, recognizing the voice as Naruto's. She wanted to tell him not to worry, she could hear the concern laced in his tone, but she couldn't seem to get the words past her lips. It was as if there was a barrier between her mind and the rest of her body preventing her from doing anything she wanted.

"She'll be fine. We just have to keep her quiet for now so she doesn't pull out her stitches. Don't worry she just needs more rest."

The clam and steady voice of the nurse floated through the air though it did nothing to calm Hinata. If anything, she felt more panicked than she had before. She continued grasping at her sheets when suddenly she felt something pushed into her hand. Immediately she recognized the worn fabric and her frantic search subsided. One finger traced along the edge of the mask and in her mind she could picture Sasuke pressing the mask into her hand, his dark hair matted against his handsome face, blood running down one side.

_Promise me you won't ever use that thing again._

She heard his words echo through her mind once again. She clutched the mask tightly in her grip, pressing it close to her chest in a desperate manner. She was clinging to the mask, clinging to the words, and more importantly clinging to him.

"Sasuke I promise," she whispered so softly that it appeared that only her lips moved.

Then without another word she slipped back into a drug induced darkness. A place where she was kept in a constant fog, unable to have her questions answered and yet at the same time unable to remember the questions to begin with. It was a place of no pain, a place empty of everything except the soft echo of a name.

Sasuke.

* * *

"_Hinata are you sure that you don't want to go home?"_

_She glanced over at a worried looking Shikamaru from her place on her hospital bed and sighed. It was perhaps the fifth time he had asked her that same question and every time her answer had been the same. She did not want to go home with her father whether she was injured or not. She had left his home for good reason and had no intention of allowing an injury to force her back into a place she had only just escaped. _

"_I'm sure," she said in a soft yet determined voice._

"_Going back there for a few days couldn't hurt you know." _

_Hinata chose to ignore him this time slightly annoyed that he was so set on having her go back home with her father. Her injuries weren't serious and she would be just fine in her own apartment whether he believed her or not._

"_You could always stay at my house for awhile. I am sure my mother would love having you there."_

"_Or my house," said Naruto chiming into the conversation finally. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, his bright blue eyes full of concern as he studied Hinata._

_Their concern and their pity seemed to close in on her. She didn't want it, and she certainly didn't need it, yet still they insisted on being by her side each and everyday. They wouldn't leave her alone and being stuck in this tiny hospital room with them was quickly wearing on her nerves. _

"_Look I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need to be coddled. I would have thought my best friends realized that."_

_The bitter tone that left her lips sounded foreign to her own ears and immediately she regretted snapping at them. They were being good friends and if she were in their position and one of them was in hers she would probably be doing the same thing. The problem was that she was getting sick of being stuck in this bed. She was tired of talking to doctors about how she was feeling and she was tired of relaying her story to the police. At first she had been terrified when they showed up at her room to ask her questions but now it had all become one big annoyance. _

"_I'm sorry," she said quietly, her tone and expression apologetic as she looked from Shikamaru to Naruto. "This hospital is just getting to me. I really just want to go home." _

_Both Shikamaru and Naruto looked like there was more that they wanted to say, but whatever their thoughts were, they stayed confined in their minds. Both of them shut their mouths and nodded obviously throwing in the towel. Neither one of them wanted to argue with her anymore. She saw this and sighed, settling back against the pillows that were propped up behind her. She knew that they probably weren't going to let this go that easily but she had won for now and that was all that was important to her. She would deal with them again later when they tried to talk her into going home or with them once again. _

"_I promise both of you that I need anything I will call, no matter what the time is. And I promise that I will call you if I change my mind about going back to my apartment. Does that work," she asked and watched as they both nodded though it was slightly grudgingly. "And guys…" She waited until they were both looking at her. "Thanks for everything," she added softly, her hands playing with the edge of the pristine white hospital sheet._

_Neither Naruto or Shikamaru said anything. There wasn't anything to say. The fact that she didn't need to thank them was understood. They both knew that she would do the same for them. The three fell into a heavy silence, two worried about the pale girl wrapped in a hospital gown and one trying her best not to think about anything for fear of falling apart. _

* * *

Beep… Beep… Beep…

This time it wasn't the sound of a heart monitor. Instead it was the sound of her alarm as it blared from her nightstand. She hit the off button on the clock, noting that the display read eight o'clock. She rolled back onto her back and folded her arms under her head as she continued to stare at the ceiling. She hadn't even needed to set the darn thing. She had been awake for hours, unable to sleep as memories from the past days flew around in her mind. The current image of Shikamaru and Naruto sitting with her in the hospital room was only just now fading from her mind leaving her pale eyes to settle on her surroundings.

Despite the fact that it was well into the morning she noticed that her room was still rather dark. No doubt there was an overcast sky just outside of her window, the dark gray clouds blotting out the sun. She continued to lay in her bed, her sheets tangled around her, an indicator of how poorly she had slept. For a moment she thought about staying in her bed. She could turn off her phone and keep her door locked so that no one could bother her. She could pull the blankets up over her head and shut out the world. It was a tempting thought to entertain but she knew that she couldn't do that. She had to get up.

With a sigh she carefully untangled herself from her sheets. She was moving stiffly, her fresh stitches tugging with every movement. She was going to be stuck with them for another ten years before the doctor would take them out. Carefully she placed her leg on the floor, her boot making a dull thud as it hit the floor. Carefully she rose, pushing herself off of her mattress and testing her ability to put weight on her leg. Once she was sure that she was able to support herself, she moved forward, her movements no longer as graceful as they once had been. Now she was hindered by the contraption that they had put on her foot while the break in her ankle mended.

Hinata trudged over to her bathroom, not even bothering to glance out the window as she walked by. Closing the door behind her she paused at the sink to examine herself in the mirror. Her lack of sleep was evident in her appearance. There were heavy dark circles under her pale eyes and her ivory complexion was paler than usual. Her hair was a mess from her less than restful sleep. She frowned at herself in the mirror and turned on the faucet, letting lukewarm water pour into the sink. Cupping her hands, she leaned down and splashed the water on her face. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and splashed more water on her face and neck. Shutting off the sink with a sigh, she grabbed a towel and nearly rubbed her face raw with it as she dried herself off. Dropping the towel back onto the side of the sink she felt no better. The lack of sleep combined with painkillers left her feeling like her head was in the clouds.

She reached up and tugged her hair out of the ponytail it had been in. It fell down her back and she ran her hands through it, frowning at the tangles. Picking up her brush, she began to work out the tangles, her movements a slow haze. Soon enough the brush was running uninhibited though her hair. She studied herself for another moment before pulling half of her hair back and pinning it back with a small black clip. She tucked her bangs behind her ear and then glanced at the container of pain pills on edge of the sink by the towel she had dropped. She picked them up and turned them over in her hand before setting them back on the counter. She wasn't going to take them anymore. She didn't like the way they left her feeling. Plus she wanted to fully coherent today.

Walking out of the bathroom, she made her way over to her closet. She stared blankly at the dress hanging on the door before reaching up and pulling it down. She tossed it onto the bed before walking out of the room and into her kitchen. She wasn't hungry but knew she should try to eat. She decided to make toast and stood with her weight resting on her countertop as she waited for the toaster to pop. She jumped when it did, her mind lost to other thoughts. Shaking her head, she wondered if the haze was ever going to clear. Pulling the toast out, she set it on a plate and lightly buttered it. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and carefully sat down at the table, careful to make her movements easy.

She took several bites of her toast but she still felt nauseous, another side effect of all the medicine she had had in her system lately. She pushed the toast aside and decided against the orange juice as well. She opted instead to take the time to make some tea and finally curled up on her couch with a cup. She sat there until the tea that was left in the bottom of her cup was cold. Deciding she had lingered enough she got up and put the cup into her sink. She noticed how much longer simple things were taking her as she walked back to her room. Even the smallest of tasks seemed to drag on because her body seemed to protest each little movement.

She made it back into her room and carefully stripped out of the pajamas she was wearing only to slide on the dress that she had tossed onto the bed. The slimming black dress was modest and fell just below her knees. How Sakura had managed to guess her size was beyond her as she never actually remembered the pink haired girl asking. She shrugged that thought into the back of her mind as she slid her right, and uninjured, foot into a flat sneaker. While wearing this boot there was no way she was going to attempt to walk in any sort of heel.

She glanced in the mirror and saw a ghostly looking figure staring back at her, the black dress against her pale skin making it seem almost translucent. She blinked as if the figure before her might disappear but it remained standing there staring back at her. There was no denying that she really did look like that. It was hard to believe how drastic a change had occurred in such a short time. She reminded herself of how she had appeared before she had found racing. It was like looking back at the former shell of herself only she wasn't looking back, she was looking in a mirror. She shuddered, the entirety of her small frame shaking as she wrapped her arms loosely around her midsection. Pale collided with pale as she met her own gaze. She saw a spark of determination flicker behind what one might see as dead eyes. She would not go back to that shell. Even if it was all over she would not go back to that mere existence that her life had once been comprised of.

The sound of her cell phone ringing from her nightstand sounded loud in her quiet apartment and it made her jump and subsequently wince. She closed her eyes against the minor discomfort but still felt that it was better than suffering through the haze of her pain medication again. Her pale eyes glanced at the clock beside the phone, the time giving away the caller before she even picked up the phone.

"Hello." Her voice sounded fragile to her own ears though at least the stutter seemed to be gone. After everything that had happened answering a phone was hardly worth getting worked up over.

"We're outside. Do you need any help?"

"No thanks Naruto, I will be down in a minute."

With that she shut her phone and walked over to her dresser where a small black clutch sat. She slipped her cell phone inside the clutch and left her bedroom. Grabbing her keys from the table she locked up her apartment before sticking the keys inside the clutch as well. Carefully she made her way down the stairs of her second floor apartment, mentally annoyed at how long it was taking her to get down a single flight of stairs. When she reached the bottom, she made her way to the front door of the building and pushed it open.

Immediately she was greeted by the smell of rain. Overhead the dark gray clouds were heavy with moisture and it was clear that no doubt their floodgates would soon open and drench the town. Still the dreary weather fit her mood perfectly and she found herself preferring it to a cloudless sky and endless sunshine. She had always found something soothing about the rain, almost as if it could cleanse her of her worries or problems. And while she knew that the rain could not erase the turmoil she felt now, she hoped that it could soothe it, if only slightly.

She spotted Sakura's mother's car idling in the parking lot. She made her way over to it and Naruto jumped out of the passenger seat to lend her a hand, which she promptly brushed off with a forced smile and a shake of her head. Slipping into the backseat with Shikamaru, she noticed that he was wearing a black dress shirt, black tie, and black pants while Naruto was in a suit. Shikamaru's tie was loosened as well, his lazy attitude showing through quite clearly in the way he was dressed. Sakura, who was sitting behind the wheel, had her hair pulled back into a loose bun and was wearing a dress similar to Hinata's own. Hinata noted that Sakura however did not look like the living dead in hers.

No one said anything as Sakura pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the street. Hinata bit her lower lip lightly and turned to stare out the window. She felt a sudden relief when the rain started. At first only a few drops hit the windshield but soon enough a steady drizzle was streaming from the sky causing a light patter on the car as they drove through the nearly empty streets. Hinata closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the rain, blocking their destination out of her mind. It was only until she felt the car come to a stop and heard Sakura shut it off that she opened her eyes. Cast before her, just outside the car window, was the cemetery. The rain seemed to cause a misty haze to settle over the grounds, lowering the visibility. It was not enough however to block out the sight of a coffin resting beside an empty grave.

She felt sick and her stomach lurched. She was glad that she had decided to skip out on breakfast. Her vision swam behind salty tears but she blinked them back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn to know that it was Shikamaru. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before releasing her and climbing out his own door. Hinata drew in a shaky breath and did the same, determined to say her final goodbyes. She owed him that much.

* * *

She had lost track of how long she had been standing here in the rain. The service had ended some time ago, of that much she was sure. She remembered that after everyone had filed away Naruto and Shikamaru had remained at her side. For what had seemed like forever at the time, the three of them had stood shoulder to shoulder in the rain. Neither one said a thing as they all stood there in the rain, listening to it fall around them and watching it bounce off the stone where his name would remain permanently etched.

Shikamaru had left first. He said nothing, simply stepped away, his head hung low and his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked back to where he had parked. Several minutes later Naruto had turned to look at her, his eyes holding a question that never left his lips. She nodded in response to the unspoken question wanting some time alone and grateful that she was being given it. Naruto nodded back and turned. He paused with his back to the freshly laid grave and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. His eyes remained cast down to the ground while hers stared blindly ahead, her body frozen in order to keep itself from falling apart.

His hand fell away finally though Hinata remained still long after he had walked away. Only when she was certain that he was out of sight did she allow herself to break. Tears fell from her pale eyes mixing with the rain as they ran down her cheeks. No longer restrained, she openly mourned his loss, the tears unfaltering as her body shook from sobs that she kept silent.

It was the first time she allowed herself to mourn for him, the first time since she had learned the truth that she actually faced it. It was the first time that she accepted the reality in which he was gone and never coming back. She hadn't shed a single tear until now though there had been times that she nearly had. She dropped to her knees in front of the disturbed ground that was to be his final resting place. The movement sent waves of discomfort through her body. Still she was glad that she hadn't taken the pain medication. Her pain instead served as a reminder of what he had given so that she could feel it. He had given his life so that she could continue to feel pain and whatever else came with the gift of life. Aside from the discomfort she was dimly aware of the mud and water as it seeped into the fabric of her dress, but she remained there on her knees, her body hunched and her arms folded around her middle.

She choked back more broken sobs, her shoulder shaking with effort. She felt the rain roll off of her, washing away her tears but leaving the pain. The dull throb that time was supposed to heal. Time was something she had, something that she had been given more of thanks to him. Time was also something that he had had taken away. How one person was given time while another lost it made no sense.

She remained on the ground a few more moments before she climbed back to her feet, her breathing back under control. Her tears continued to fall but her shoulders no longer shook from the effort to control her sobs. Slowly, as if she might shatter into thousands of pieces, she unwrapped one of her arms from around herself. Her hand then rose to push a strand of hair behind her ear that had been plastered to her face. She let her hand fall limply to her side, dangling uselessly as the other remained tight around her, holding her together so that she didn't fall apart again.

"I never understood why we mourn the dead. It should be ourselves that we mourn for. In the end we are the ones left behind to suffer through a life without that person. When they die, their suffering it over and ours has just begun."

The voice, unfamiliar in its rough and husky tones, reached her over the sound of the rain as it fell around her. She didn't bother turning around, her lack of interest in the stranger clear as she kept her pale eyes on the freshly carved stone in front of her.

"Yet still we mourn for them knowing that no amount of tears or prayers can change bring them back."

"Most of us know full well that our tears cannot change the past but even still that doesn't stop us from desperately wishing that they could," Hinata said quietly.

"Yet even if you could change the past would you do it so willingly? The past brought you here. If you changed it perhaps none of this would have ever happened but even more importantly, perhaps you never would have felt the way you do about him. Would you be happy with that," the strangers asked from behind her.

"If you are asking me if I regret the way I feel about him then the answer is no. I will cherish this feeling and the memories I have despite the pain that may come with them. But if you are asking me if I would be willing to throw away all of that to have him back then the answer is yes. I would gladly go back to being unnoticed by him if it meant he was alive and well."

"You obviously cared for him quite a bit. He was fortunate to have someone like you in his life."

"Fortunate?" Hinata spit out the word as if it had a bitter taste. "Every time I start to think about him I wonder if there wasn't something different that I could have done. I wonder that if I had been stronger or smarter that he might still be alive. I just can't help it. No matter what, every time I think of him, all I can think is that I failed him."

The stranger behind her was silent then and she noticed that the hand that had been hanging loosely at her side was now clenched into a small fist. She took a shaky breath of air and heard the man behind her shift his weight. She heard the soft footfalls in the rain indicating that he was leaving. They stopped then and for a moment Hinata thought that he had walked far enough away that she could no longer hear him above the rain.

"If that is the case then you and I happen to be far more alike than anyone would imagine."

The voice drifted to her, the tone no longer husky but almost haunting. She turned around then in time to catch a glimpse of the stranger's face. Her pale eyes widened at the sight of onyx eyes, flawless pale skin, and raven hair. For a moment she couldn't breath, it was like all of the oxygen had been sucked out of her lungs. His face was older looking, his hair was longer, and his features were more defined and perhaps a bit more harsh, but the resemblance was obvious. She turned her head back towards the gravestone as Sasuke's voice filled her head.

_When I was younger my older brother killed my parents. I came home from school and found them both dead on the floor. My brother was arrested and confessed to the murders. Then a few days later the confession and the evidence was thrown out. I'm not sure who paid off the people that made the ruling happen, but Itachi, my brother, walked. I haven't seen him since._

She gasped and whirled around then coming face to face with nothing but headstones. Her pale eyes searched frantically around but saw nothing. Instead she was left standing alone by Sasuke's grave with his brother's words echoing through her mind and leaving her wondering what he meant by them.

_If that is the case then you and I happen to be far more alike than anyone would imagine._

* * *

She stared unblinkingly at the alarm clock beside her bed. She had been laying in the dark since nine o'clock and now the digital display flashed that it was one o'clock in the morning. The rain had stopped about an hour ago, she could no longer hear it falling softly on her window. She couldn't hear anything anymore except for the sound of her own breathing and the occasional unidentifiable sound that came from something in the night.

After the funeral she had pulled herself together enough to spend the rest of the day with Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru. She had even managed to force down some dinner when Shikamaru had pointed out that she had declined eating any lunch earlier. Despite their protests she insisted on going home to her apartment and they had dropped her off shortly after eight. She knew that they were worried about leaving her alone but it was what she wanted. She wanted the solitude and she wanted the darkness. She wanted to be able to cry again away from prying eyes, cry until her throat was sore from her sobs and her eyes were dried up of any tears. She had cried too, her grief, pain, and frustration escaping in the outlet of her tears.

Only after that had she tried to get some sleep. She failed miserably at this though and found herself staring back up at her ceiling. It was like there was something that was keeping her from her sleep, some reason she was unable to close her eyes other than the fact that she kept seeing her final moments with Sasuke over and over again.

Frustrated with herself she threw the light covers off of her body and slowly sat up in her bed. She turned and placed her feet on the floor, only one touching the carpet as the other was confined to the boot until the doctor cleared her. Resting her elbows on her knees, she buried her face into her open palms and took several slow breaths. After what seemed like an eternity, though it was only several minutes, she lifted her face out of her hands. Her red-rimmed pale eyes came to a rest on the shadowy shape on her dresser. Her hand reached out slowly only to come to a rest on her mask.

_Sasuke I promise._

Clutching the mask tightly in one hand she reached for her cell phone with her other hand. Not caring what time it was she brought the phone to her ear listening to the ring as she waited for Shikamaru to pick up. She was growing impatient with each ring, she could feel the urge to tap her uninjured foot.

"Is something wrong?" His groggy voice floated over the line and clutched the mask tighter in her hand.

"No."

"Well you do realize it is one in the morning right," he asked with a tired yawn.

"I need a favor. There is something I need to do. Do you think you can pick me up," she asked quietly.

"I'll leave now," he said, sounding only slightly more awake now. She swore she heard him mutter troublesome as he hung up but she paid it no mind. Instead she made another phone call to Naruto to inform him that they were coming over and that she needed to use his backyard. He had been half asleep but she was pretty sure that he had said it was okay. Once that was out of the way, she slipped out of her pajamas and into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

She heard her phone buzz then and knew that Shikamaru was outside. Moving as quickly as she could she went into her kitchen and rummaged around in one of her drawers, finding what she was looking for she slipped it into her pocket and walked out her door with her mask in hand, locking it behind her. She had a promise to keep.

* * *

The light of the flames danced off her face as she stared at the small fire in front of her. The orange flaws cast an eerie glow off the faces of her friends as well as they too watched the flames lick at the fabric of the black mask. In her hand Hinata clutched the matches that she had grabbed from her kitchen, her pale eyes unblinking as the edge caught and fabric began to burn. She watched the black fabric glow and turn white hot before fading to orange embers as the flames continued to consume it. With each passing moment the flames grew higher as they continued to destroy the identity that she had once hid behind. She watched as she burned to ashes a part of her life that was never to exist again.

With her gaze lost in the fire two lone tears rolled down her cheeks. One tear for the one she had lost, for the face she would never see again aside from her dreams. The other tear was for the part of herself that had been lost with him, the part of her that she was burning here and now, the part of gained so much and lost so much more. She was mourning for him and the part of herself that had died with him. The flames began to lower and she watched until they shrank completely away leaving behind hot embers glowing on the ground. She winced slightly as Naruto tossed water onto the hot embers, the steam rushing upwards into the night air. It was like she too had been plunged into the water, caught below the surface and in need of air. She could no longer tell which way was up and which was down. She was well aware of the fact that she was drowning but there seemed to be no way of stopping it.

She was dimly aware of following Shikamaru and Naruto inside, everything was passing her by in a blur. Only some time later did she realize that she was settled on Naruto's couch, Naruto sprawled out and snoring on her right and Shikamaru unmoving on her left. It was that moment that she surfaced. The two of them had thrown her a lifesaver. She had her friends and she would be okay. Her life would go on and the pain would fade. She was going to be okay and she knew that they would make sure of it. She sighed as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. She snuggled back down into the couch, curling up slightly as she did so. She had been wrong before. This here was her final goodbye.

With a small smile gracing her lips she turned her face up to the ceiling. "Goodbye Sasuke," she whispered quietly before closing her eyes and finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well readers this is the end. I hope you all don't hate me too much for this ending but it was something that has stuck with me ever since I started writing this story. I tried (and failed miserably) to wrap my mind around an alternate ending but I had no luck. The fact that I decided to right a sequel kind of cemented the ending for me as well. Oh and Itachi... random much? Originally I planned to have him make his debut in the sequel but he wormed his way into this story and I ended up liking their little conversation so there he remains.

Now I am planning on taking about a month off before I publish the sequel (I am thinking towards the end of August). I hope to use that month to get a solid storyline for the sequel established. I also plan on writing as much as I can so that maybe I can get a bit of a head start. I am open to suggestions so if there is a character or something you would really like to see in the sequel let me know and I can see what I can do. I plan on using some of the events that occur in Shippuden in the sequel though they will be altered to better fit the story and include the main characters. I am sorry in advance if altering them annoys any of you. Finally I am also in the process of trying to come up with a title for the sequel because right now I have nothing. I was trying to think of a creative way to include mask but so far I have failed. Also I will post an update here on this story when I publish the first chapter of the sequel. That way if you have this story on your favorites or alerts you will receive an email.

Finally onto the most important thing (I saved the best for last) and that is you, the readers. I would not have continued this story if it wasn't for all of you. I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews and feedback that you gave this story and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Mostly I hope that I did not disappoint. So once again thank you all so much and look for the sequel in about a month. And as a bonus I am posting the summary and a small part of the squeal. However the part I post is subject to change as I continue to work on the first chapter.

* * *

**Coming Soon...**

_Months after the 'incident' Hinata still swears she is done with racing. But when a new offer comes her way she may find that the racing world isn't done with her. Add in a giant crime ring, undercover agents, a misunderstood red head, one mysterious stranger, and a best friend who is on the rebound, and there is no telling what she has gotten herself into. If only she still had a mask to hide behind._

_

* * *

_

Her phone buzzed again and she frowned at the sudden activity it was seeing. Rather than flipping the phone open this time, she actually checked to see who was calling. She didn't recognize the number so she set it back down on the table. She stood up, no longer interested in staring at the numbers in front of her. Her gaze drifted back to the vibrating phone and for some reason she didn't quite understand she was suddenly compelled to open it.

"Hello," she said as she brought it to her ear.

"Hinata, it's been awhile."

It took her several moments to place the familiar voice at the other end of the line. Immediately she had recognized it as a voice she hadn't heard in awhile. It took a few moments for the face of the speaker to become clear in her mind and when it did she nearly dropped her phone.

"Kakashi," she asked in disbelief.

"That would be correct," he answered, confirming her suspicions.

"Why are you calling me? If this has anything to do with racing cars I don't…"

"Calm down," he said interrupting her before she could finish her sentence. "You made it pretty clear that you were done with that. I actually wanted to run something else by you. Naruto and Shikamaru are coming by tomorrow and I was hoping you'd come with them so we could talk."

"I don't know," Hinata said into the phone while her mind worked to think about what it might be that Kakashi wanted to talk to her about and why Naruto and Shikamaru seemed to be in on it.

"Well just think about it," Kakashi urged sounding completely undeterred. "Hopefully I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, bye Kakashi it was nice hearing from you," she said quickly hanging up the phone before he had the chance to utter a goodbye. Things were just a bit weird.


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note: As promised I would update here when the sequel came out. Well all my lovely readers chapter one of 'The Girl Unmasked' is now posted. I hope you all enjoy!**


	22. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Yes another one but I was wondering for all you Sasuke/Hinata fans who may have been rather dissapointed with my ending. I have gotten this story idea in my head for another SasuHina fic that would contain much fluff and certainly not as tragic an ending as this. This would be more of a high school fic minus all the action of the last. Needless to say I was thinking that if there was any interest in the story I would take a stab at writing it. That and I also wanted quick opinions if there is interest. I need a jerk and I was thinking Naruto (who it is hard to see him as a jerk but it would work for my idea with this story) or perhaps Kiba. And for a bitch I was thinking Sakura or Ino, though I am leaning more towards Sakura. Neji and Tenten would be nice in this story too just because I made them a bit terrible in this last one. So if there is any interest please let me know and feel free to share any opinions as well. Thank you all very much!


	23. Final Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Okay this is my final author's note for this story. But as I got relatively positive feedback about a SasuHina high school fic I decided to take a stab at it. This update is to let you know that it is out. Feel free to check it out. The story is called Unveiling the Wallflower. Again thank you readers. You are the greatest.


End file.
